Power Rangers Nova Force
by Mr.Saviour009
Summary: A new generation of Power Rangers defend the earth against the BlackHole Empire. T- for language. No flamers would be appreciated. In the process of reuploading chapters.
1. Prelude

On the distant planet of Nova a fierce battle was taking place.

Hundreds of soldiers marched about destroying everything in their path. They wore all black and their chests resembled a black hole. They carried either staffs or swords. Some came in battalions weilding cannons destroying buildings.

Residents of Nova went screaming in terror of them. "Onward! Wanderers!" A dragon like monster shouted pointing his longsword forward.

A boy and his mother were still in the path of the army attacking.

The mother tripped over a rock.

"Keep running!"

"But mommy-!" "Go!" The boy ran and hiding in an alley. The woman tried to stand up but realized she twisted her ankle and couldn't move. A Wanderer walked over her ready to strike her down. But something blocked the strike. It was a gold and blue trident of some kind. "Power Rangers?"

The woman cried happily.

The Blue Ranger nodded and pushed the Wanderer back.

The Black,Pink,Yellow and Red Rangers were not far behind. The Red Ranger spoke," Get her to safety." "Right." The Blue Ranger helped her to her feet and ran her to the alley where her son was. "Thank you! Thank you!"

The Blue Ranger nodded and returned to the others.

"You won't get this planets Life Source Dragomir!"

The Red Ranger shouted drawing his gun at the monster. "Power Rangers? I thought my troops defeated you? No matter you will all fall here!" Dragomir roared ferociously.

The Wanderers were stirred into an uproar as they charged at the Rangers. "Nova Rangers! Let's go!" As he charged forth. They all nodded in unison as they intercepted the massive army.

*-PRNF-*

Meanwhile atop the roof of Nova's judicial building

A Centaur monster drew two swords.

"You were foolish to come here NovaCrusader!"

He shouted at the Knight like Power Ranger across from him. The Gold armored Ranger drew his sword in retaliation. "There's nothing foolish about defending this world Dark Paladin!" "Is Defending a world you weren't even born in that important!"

"It is." "Then you'll die along with this planet!" And just like that they began to fight. Swords clashing, thunderous blows landing.

NovaCrusader kicked Dark Paladin in the stomach before slashing at him. The blow connected but Dark Paladin quickly retaliated with a flurry of strikes knocking Crusader off balance. Dark Paladin struck again knocking the shield out of Crusaders hand. "Fall!" He shouted as his blades began to course with black energy. He launched the energy at Crusader. The attack connected causing a massive explosion. "Aaagh!" He sank to his knees.

"You are defeated. Now watch this pitiful planet crumble."

"Noo..." Crusader groaned as he fell to the floor.

*-PRNF-*

"Aah!" The Blue Ranger grunted as as 4 Wanderers threw him into a car. The Black Ranger grabbed those same four and threw them back ward. "You okay?" He said helping Blue to his feet. "Yeah...look out!" The Wanderers mounted a cannon and opened fire hitting them and blowing up the car behind them.

"Aagh!" The both shouted collapsing. Pink and Yellow were being surrounded and attacked from all sides. They fell to the ground in defeat.

The Red Ranger wielded his Orion Saber and his Raider Sword slashing his way to Dragomir.

"Yaaahh!" He roared. Dragomir raised his hand sending electricity flying. "Ugh!" He grunted. The Ranger didn't fall though he just kept running. "Fine! I'll destroy you myself!" Dragomir jumped down and attacked. The swords clashed.

A ship was in the air and landed about 5 feet away from where Rangers Blue and Black were.

Crusader limped out using the wall to support himself.

"Everybody get in! There's nothing more we can do!" The Rangers staggered to the ship. "Go on with out me!" Red shouted. "We're not!" Black hollered. "I said go!" He yelled. "Manual Override! Ship ascend!" He shouted into his morpher. The ship ascended and took off. "Aagh!" Red growled as he dropped to one knee. He tried to get up when Dragomir lifted him up. "You put up a fight but now

its over. Goodbye Red Nova Ranger!" Dragomir roared as he charged energy into one hand causing the Ranger to convulse. He glowed a bright red before a large explosion.

A red streak of light traveled through the sky and into the ship. The light landed in the hand of Crusader.

It was Reds morpher. That only happened when a Ranger was defeated. "Damn." Black growled

slamming his fist on the wall. "Dragomir got the Life Source...Nova is going to completely erode in 2 years." Blue groaned.

"I can't believe it...we lost..." Pink said. "Where do we go now?" Yellow asked.

"To Earth, its the only place Dragomir's army hasn't attacked." Crusader said.

The ship left the degrading Nova and headed for Earth.

Crusader sat in the cockpit of the ship.

"I'm actually going home..." He said.


	2. Let's Start it Up! part 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Power Rangers!

**A/N Currently I am in the process of reuploading chapters so stick with me!**

April 23 2015 3:38 p.m

Young Hathaway Daniels was walking down the boardwalk of Ignus City. He stopped and looked at the time.

"I wonder when Tiffany and Rey and Megan are gonna get here," He mumbled watching all the beach goers. He went to the Seafood Shack. It was a popular little restaurant by the beach.

"Ah table for four please," He said to the waiter.

"Right this way please," The waiter said flashing him a smile. He was guided to the back and placed at a booth. Not long after his friends entered the restaurant. The boy with black hair and brown eyes was Rey. The girl to his left with the blond hair was Tiffany, Hathaway's closest friend since Pre-K. The shorter girl with brown hair was Megan, she had come to their school about 2 months ago.

"Over here." Hathaway waved to them. "Why the no show at school today?"

Rey asked sitting down next to him. Tiffany stomped on his foot causing Rey to yelp.

"What the hell was that for?" Rey groaned. Tiffany leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Did you forget? Today is his mother's birthday!" She hissed. Hathaway sighed.

"Guys its okay, its been 8 years since she passed. It doesn't bother me anymore,"

What a lie.

"If you say so," Rey said.

Tiffany and Megan sat down.

"So what are we eating? My treat," Megan said hopefully trying to change the subject.

"Um...the shrimp bowl I guess," Tiffany said looking through the menu.

"Yeah same," Rey said.

"What about you Hathaway?"

Megan asked.

"Eh a strawberry smoothie." He said playing with the ketchup. The same waiter from before walked over to them. "Would you like to order?" She said in a cheerful manner. Megan told her what everyone wanted and the waiter walked off. There was an awkward silence.

'Its really weird when Hathaway doesn't talk...I haven't even known him that long but its sad to see him like that,' Megan thought. Not long after that thought the waitress came back with their orders. Everyone took their food.

"Hey guys I've been meaning to ask... Has anyone been noticing the weird weather?" Rey said eating a piece shrimp. "Yeah, like all for seasons occuring within 20 minutes of each other?" Hathaway said sipping his smoothie. "Yeah that's kinda strange..." Tiffany said.

There was a low rumbling then a crash of thunder. "Thunder? When its so bright out!?" Megan said.

There was some murmuring amongst the other customers. People out side were also talking amongst themselves and pointing at the sky. "What's going on?" Rey wondered aloud. "Let's go see." Megan said as she and Tiffany got up. The four walked out and stood right in front of the beach. They looked up to see black things in the clouds. They passed through the clouds and were revealed to be ships.

"What in the hell...?" Hathaway said. The largest ship opened fire.

The explosion caused everyone to scatter. The ship fired off again causing more explosions.

"Let's get the hell outta here!"

Megan shouted running off. The others followed closely behind.

*-PRNF-*

The Rangers' ship entered the Earth's atmosphere. The demorphed Black Ranger groaned as he picked his head up from the floor.

"You okay Rilan?" Crusader asked. He happened to be the only one not demorphed.

"Ugh I have a splitting headache but I'll live," The Blue Ranger, Leonide woke up holding his midsection.

"Oi," was all he could say. The Yellow Ranger Marias simply grunted.

"I've been in worse crashes," And Zeili the Pink Ranger gripped her shoulder. "Whoa Earth's Atmosphere is a lot lighter than Nova's,"

Crusader messed with the ships controls.

"We should descend shortly," He said. Rilan had been looking outside the window of the ship.

"I think the BlackHole Empire beat us here," he said staring at the fleet in the distance. Leonide came out behind him dusting off his blue and white jacket. The jackets sleeves where half white and half blue with gold lining through the center. On the back in large white writing It read: "Nova Ranger" and under it read "Raging Wave" on the right sleeve the word "BLUE" was in large bold letters. The others had the same jacket with each's respective colors and phrase.

"I hope we aren't too late." He mumbled.

"Uh huh..." Zeili said.

"So what do we do?" Marias said walking to the cockpit with Zeili right behind her.

"I'm going down there." Crusader said. "What's the point, they have 9 planet's Life Source's including Nova's and they killed Dereon," Marias said sounding despondent. Zeili and Leonide agreed with her.

"I know all of that happened but I think we call pull a victory out of our hats," Rilan said.

"You do what you want I...just don't have the will to fight anymore," Leonide said. Crusader looked at Rilan,

"Let's go,"

*-PRNF-*

Dark Paladin had landed on Earth with the Wanderers and had began rampaging in the middle of the city.

"Destroy this pathetic species, Leave none of them alive, So we can take the Life Source and revive our queen Andromeda!" The Centaur roared as the foot soldiers rampaged through the city.

Hathaway, Megan, Rey and Tiffany ran as fast as they could avoiding falling debris and explosions.

"Guys keep running!" Hathaway shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Megan shouted covering her head. Tiffany hopped over a fallen statue. "What the hell are those?" Rey shouted pointing at the Wanderers marching towards them.

"No clue but turn that way!" Hathaway said pointing to an alley. The four turned into the alley. Hathaway was about to follow when he stopped.

A Wanderer was about to kill a pedestrian when Hathaway tackled it to the floor.

"Get outta here guy!" He shouted. The man got up and ran off. He punched the Wanderer across in the face. Hathaway stood up staring at at least 200 Wanderers. "What did I just get myself into?" Hathaway groaned. The Wanderers noticed Hathaway and charged at him. Hathaway braced himself. A Wanderer grabbed him from behind who he proceeded to throw over his shoulder then spun around and punched another.

"Who's this fool fighting the Wanderers?" Dark Paladin said walking towards the fight. Hathaway was busy throwing Wanderers off of him to notice the Centaur walking towards him. Hathaway reared back for a punch when Dark Paladin forcefully wrenched his wrist.

"Who the-!" Hathaway grunted as Dark Paladin threw him into a pile of debris. Hathaway groaned quietly as he writhed around in pain.

"What a fool, thinking he could even attempt to stand up to the Black Hole Empire," Dark Paladin said walking towards the pained teen. Hathaway struggled to get up. Once he did Dark Paladin was already in front of him. He put his large hands on his head and delivered three powerful strikes to Hathaway's stomach. Hathaway's body went limp. He was barely conscious.

"You look oddly familiar...Almost like..." Dark Paladin was cut off by a blast being fired at him. He dropped Hathaway and stumbled backwards.

"Who dares fire upon me!" Dark Paladin roared.

*-PRNF-*

Through the smoke, Rilan and Crusader were walking towards Dark Paladin.

"You cretins made it away from your pitiful planet alive," Dark Paladin said. Rilan growled and pulled out a silver cellular morpher with black lining.

"Nova Force! Start it Up!" Rilan said as he brought his arm back and pulled a switch on the left side of the morpher. He thrusted his arm forth following a powerful battle cry.

"Ha!" Light surrounded his body for a second then was replaced by a black, grey and white suit. A gold symbol which represented a star of sorts appeared on his chest. His hands shone with a bright light and waved his hands over his face causing the helmet to materialize.

"Forceful Earth! Black Nova Ranger!" Rilan said striking a pose.

"Nova! Crusader!" Crusader said.

"You couldn't just submit and accept defeat, By the way weren't their more of you did they get scared?" Dark Paladin said.

"The two of us can beat you no problem," Rilan said pointing at him.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try,"

The three charged at each other and began to fight. Hathaway managed to sit up and watch the scene unfold.

"I got saved by Power Rangers..." He said dusting himself off.

"Go figure,"

_**A/N: Well! I'm back! And I'm determined to make this story good! Still re-doing the chapters so it'll be awhile but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**_

_**Anyway I'll see ya later! Bye :)**_


	3. Let's Start it Up! part 2

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers, don't own it**

Rilan and Crusader exchanged blows with Dark Paladin. Dark Paladin pushed both of them away. Rilan ducked and rolled under Dark Paladin.

"Raider Sword!" He called out as he drew his default weapon. The hilt was black and gold with a silver blade.

He slashed Dark Paladin's back and he immediately slapped him away.

Crusader kicked him in the stomach. Crusader then jumped up and slashed him across the chest. Dark Paladin countered by using his hooves to kick Crusader away from him. Rilan had managed to get up a building over looking the fight.

"Rave Trigger!" He said bringing his hand to the crest on his suit. A large gun materialized into his hands.

"Fire!" He shouted. The Rave Trigger shot purple energy at the Centaur.

He groaned as he was being knocked to the floor. Rilan jumped off of his perch to regroup with Crusader.

"Good shot," Crusader said to Rilan. Dark Paladin got up.

"Lucky shot."

He stood up and held his sword at them.

"Get ready," Crusader said.

"I haven't even begun to show you the extent of my abilities," Dark Paladin roared. He charged at them. The two dove off in different directions. Rilan fired his Rave Trigger at Dark Paladin. This time it seemed to do no damage.

"What?" Rilan stared at the unfazed monster.

"Its no use, I'm stronger than you could ever be!"

Dark Paladin said slashing Rilan twice. Rilan fell backwards as Crusader ran at Dark Paladin. He countered each of the knight's strikes. Dark Paladin fired an energy slash at NovaCrusader.

"Aah!" He groaned tumbling to the floor.

*-PRNF-*

Leonide, Marias and Zeili looked through the viewing screen of the ship to see how Crusader and Rilan were doing. The screen showed them getting blasted backwards by Dark Paladin. "They're getting beat badly," Marias said.

"Should we go?" Zeili said.

"I don't think I can go through what happened to Nova and Dereon again," Leonide said.

The three stared at the screen again.

Rilan had been hit so hard that he de-morphed.

"I don't think I can sit around and let them get away with all of this,"

Zeili said standing up.

"You're right i'm going," Marias said. The Pink and Yellow Rangers stood up to leave.

"Are you coming?" Marias asked her closest friend. Leonide looked at the screen. Rilan was seconds away from being impaled when Hathaway intervened by hitting Dark Paladin with a pipe.

"If humans can stand up to the Black Hole Empire so can I,"

Leonide said getting up and walking out with the girls.

*-PRNF-*

NovaCrusader swung on Dark Paladin. The monster easily countered the attack and knocked him to the floor.

Hathaway and Rilan ran at him to stop him from attacking NovaCrusader. Dark Paladin batted them away.

"Now Crusader it's time to finish what I started on Nova," Dark Paladin said raising his sword up high. Just then a voice distracted him.

"Stop!"

"Is that...?" Rilan said.

Leonide, Marias and Zeili ran as fast as they could to the three fighting.

Seizing the opportunity, Crusader slashed Dark Paladin across the chest causing him to back up.

The five reunited.

"So are you guys back to normal?" Rilan asked.

"No time to worry about that," Leonide said pulling out his morpher. The four lined up.

"Nova Force! Start it up!" They called out. The four rangers transformed.

"Hey!" Hathaway called out to them. He ran up to the quintet.

Hathaway stared at the five Rangers in front of him.

"Wow, Power Rangers," Was the only thing that he could say.

"You should get out of here now," Rilan said. "No way!" Hathaway shouted.

"I... I wanna help!" The rangers looked at him in disbelief.

"Look this is not a game now get outta here while you still have the chance!" Leonide said.

"Look I don't know what's going on but I don't want these bozos coming here and tearing up the planet. So please let me help you!" Hathaway said. NovaCrusader saw the determination in his eyes.

"Are you sure you know that you want to do this? Because after this there is no turning back," NovaCrusader said. "I'm positive," Hathaway said. The four rangers were seriously confused.

"You're going to need this," Crusader said holding out the Red Nova Morpher.

Dark Paladin had recovered from the attack.

"Rangers!" He roared blasting them with energy. They were all sent flying by the impact of the blast. Crusader dropped the morpher in the blast.

Hathaway noticed it, got up and reached for the morpher.

"Oh no you don't," He fired off another energy blast off which Hathaway dodged and grabbed the morpher. He stood up. In a split second all the knowledge of the previous Red had flowed into Hathaway. He stared directly at Dark Paladin.

"Nova Force! Start it Up!" He shouted transforming.

"NO!" Dark Paladin fired off another blast right at Hathaway. There was smoke blocking him and a bright red light. He stepped through the smoke transformed.

"Blazing Flames! Red Nova Ranger!"

He shouted striking a pose.

"Kill one Red Ranger you've killed them all," Dark Paladin said now unimpressed.

"We'll see," Hathaway said drawing the Raider Sword. The two circled each other before lunging.

"Hah!" Hathaway grunted dodging a slash and wrapping the blade under his arm before slashing at Dark Paladin's chest.

He grunted dropping down to three knees. Dark Paladin pushed him away before Hathaway could do any more damage.

"Orion Saber!" He shouted hitting his chest as binary turned into a longsword with a flaming guard and hilt.

(The guard to hilt is similar in build to Terra's Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.)

"Yaah!" He excecuted a series of combos mixed in with punches kicks and elbows.

"Orion Saber! Full Power!" Hathaway pulled the sword back and thrusted it forward creating an immense rush of flames over 600 degrees. Hathaway stood still for a second before jumping up and down cheering.

"Whoo! Yeah!" He pumped his fist in the air as he demorphed. The other 4 rangers and NovaCrusader walked up to him.

"You did good," Crusader said.

"Thanks," Hathaway said.

"I have to agree," Leonide said.

"Yeah, now I have TONS of questions," Hathaway said as the six walked off.

*-PRNF-*

A massive fleet in space headed for earth. The half Human half Dragon general Dragomir stood at the front of the ship observing earth. A wanderer walked next to him and mumbled into his ear.

"So Dark Paladin has been defeated," He chuckled.

"It was only a matter of time,"

"No matter we will continue with the Revival of our Queen Andromeda, where are my combat directors!?" He shouted. A wanderer with shoulder armor spoke.

"They are arriving in the transport bay,"

"Good, when they get here send one down,"

"At once," The creature said.

Dragomir pulled out a small faintly glowing purple orb.

"Do not fear my queen your revival will come soon,"

_**A/N: Another chapter done!**_


	4. The Megazord!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers.

-The following week-

The city was still being rebuilt from last weeks attack. Hathaway walked out of his apartment building and got into his car. "Crap I am so late for school..." The reason he was so late was because he couldn't sleep. He was still thinking about what happened last week.

"Me a Power Ranger, That's insane!"

Hathaway made his way to Valor Hayes High School and parked his car across the street. Hathaway quickly made his way to his 2nd period class.

"You're late," The teacher said.

"Sorry ma'am," He said sitting down in the back row next to Tiffany.

"Hey Tiffany," He said a bit absentmindedly.

"Wow you look terrible. What happened?"

"We can talk about it at lunch when I can find Rey I need to tell him too,"

"Ok." Tiffany said twirling her hair wondering what he was going to say.

At the nearest McDonalds Tiffany walked in and looked around for Hathaway. She saw him by the closest window seat.

"Hey Hathaway now what is it you wanted to talk about?" She said sitting down.

"Wait where's Rey?"

"Right here," He said walking in with Megan and sitting down next to Tiffany.

"Ok you're all here," Hathaway said.

"So what is it now," Rey said picking up a bunch of fries and eating them.

"Yeah and what happened to you last week when those monsters attacked?" Megan asked stealing some of Rey's fries.

"Ok so when you guys left the Power Rangers showed up," Hathaway said. "Yeah I heard," Rey said.

"Well a lot of things happened and I'm now a Power Ranger,"

"Ok I know your lying now," Tiffany said in disbelief.

"I'm serious," Hathaway said pulling out his morpher. The three stared at the device in disbelief.

"What, how did you-!"

Just then there was a loud scream as a very ugly monster stormed by the McDonalds. He turned to face the large window.

"There you are!" He shouted at Hathaway.

"Everyone get down!" Hathaway shouted as ducked under the table.

The monster shot through the window. "Wanderers!" He shouted. The foot soldiers charged into the mcdonalds. "Find the Red Ranger!"

"Now I believe you!" Tiffany said avoiding a Wanderer.

"This is crazy!" Rey yelped jumping out of the way of another Wanderer. Megan squealed and hid under their table.

"Guys get out of here!" Hathaway shouted.

"What about you?"

"If its me he wants who am I not to oblige him?" Hathaway said running at the monster.

"Here goes nothing!" Hathaway yelled ramming the monster head on. The attack was enough to knock the monster off balance.

"Red Ranger?"

"I'm right here!" Hathaway said.

"The BlackHole Organization perceives you as a threat and therefore you must die,"

"Bring it," Hathaway said. The monster lunged at him. Hathaway rolled out of the way.

"You gotta be quicker than that!" He gloated. The monster quickly spun around with a large hammer.

"Oh of course," Hathaway cartwheeled out of the way. He went to land on his feet when the monster swung again hitting him and making him land hard.

"Die!" The monster growled hanging the hammer over him. Hathaway rolled away and regained his composure. He drew his morpher.

"Nova Force! Start it Up!" He shouted. In a flash of red light he transformed.

*-PRNF-*

"Blazing Flames, Red Nova Force Ranger!" Hathaway called out striking a pose. The wanderers swarmed around him.

"Let's go! Raider Sword!" Hathaway drew his sword then went on the offensive. He slashed at the Wanderers in front of him. He round-housed two then slashed 2 more. Hathaway flipped over one Wanderer behind him and slashed its back. Once all the Wanderers were down he turned his attention to the monster.

"You're next!" He threatened.

"We'll see!" The monster shouted. Hathaway engaged the monster. The monster swiped at him but he dodged it and rolled away. He landed on one knee and converted his sword into a gun.

"Raider Gun!" He fired at it knocking it backwards.

"Had enough?"

"Not even close!" The monster shouted. It drew a hammer from seemingly nowhere. Hathaway turned his gun back to its previous form. The monster swung the hammer but he managed to block it with his sword. The monster quickly swung again knocking Hathaway off balance.

"Take this!" It shouted firing an energy beam at him. The blast sent Hathaway flying. Hathaway hit the floor hard.

"The final blow!" The monster cackled. He raised his hammer up high. Right as the hammer was on its down swing a blast of purple energy knocked the hammer away. The other four rangers were running towards him.

"Guys!" Hathaway said followed by a sigh of relief.

*-PRNF-*

Zeili helped him to his feet. "Thanks," "You ok?" Rilan asked.

"I'll live," Hathaway said. The five rangers lined up with Hathaway in the middle.

"Our first fight as a team," Leonide said.

"You're right! Let's do it!" Marias said. The five rangers charged at the monster. Rilan punched the monster then round housed it. Marias jumped over Rilan and shot at the monster with her Raider Gun. Leonide and Zeili were next.

"Neo Trident!" Leonide said as the blue and gold trident materialized in his hand.

"Radiant Shield!" Zeili said as her pink and white shield materialized onto her right forearm. The two attacked the monster. Leonide stabbed at the monster as if he was fencing. He slashed the monster in an x-pattern.

Zeili used her shield like a riot shield and forced the monster backwards before bashing it twice.

It groaned loudly and staggered back. NovaCrusader spoke into his mic.

"Rangers, finish him with the Paradox Cannon. The code is 5725"

He said.

"Got it." Hathaway said.

The Rangers flipped open their now wrist mounted morphers to reveal a key pad. They input the code. A large cannon appeared in front of them. It was big enough for each of them to hold onto. Hathaway took his place at the back. There was a slot big enough for him to put his hand in. He put his hand in until he reached a trigger.

The team spoke in unison,

"Paradox Cannon! Spread Fire!"

The cannon fired a blast that looked like a super nova. The blast hit the monster causing a large explosion.

The team exchanged cheers.

*-PRNF-*

Dragomir was watching the entire scene unfold.

"So they beat one of my Combat Directors...no matter. Fire the Reconstruction Ray," He said to one of the Wanderers. The Wanderer nodded and fired the Ray at the Earth.

Back on Earth the Rangers

Were still celebrating. "Whoo!" Hathaway yelled. The beam hit the monsters remains startling them.

"What the-?!" The remains reconstructed and the monster was back but now about as tall as the Empire State Building.

"Holy crap!" Hathaway shouted.

*-PRNF-*

The monster rampaged around the city. "Whoa!" Hathaway yelped dodging the debris.

"How do we stop that thing?" He questioned.

"Crusader where are you with the Chrono Carrier?" Leonide asked talking through his morpher.

"I'm on my way," Crusader replied.

It didn't take long for the wind to stir up.

"Huh?" Hathaway looked up and saw a large Gold and Silver carrier.

"What the-!" He was cut off by Marias taking a hold of him and jumping.

"Hold on!" She said.

The others followed suit as they jumped to the top of the carrier. The carrier doors slid open and the team was lowered into a hangar. There were 5 machines surrounding them.

A Red Jet, A Black Race Car, A Blue Tank, A Yellow Police Car and a Pink Plane.

"You go to the Jet," Rilan said running off to his zord.

"Uh right!" Hathaway ran to the Jet.

"Chrono Zords prepare to launch." Crusader said.

"There's a tiny hole on the gauntlet holding your morpher, take the cord to your left and plug it in," Zeili said. "Right," Hathaway said putting the cord into the gauntlet. The control panel instantly lit and rockets flared to life.

"Opening hatches Nitro Jet launch," Crusader said.

Hathaway's Zord took off first.

"Whoa! This thing packs a serious kick!" Hathaway said.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually!" Rilan said.

"Mach Racer launch," Rilan was next.

"Torrent Chaser launch," Leonide took off.

"Rapid Cruiser launch," Marias dropped out of the bottom of the Carrier.

"Solara Flyer launch," Zeili was the last to launch. The Zords flew toward the monster.

"Open fire!" Rilan said firing machine guns.

"Argh!" The monster grimaced. Jordan fired a laser blast at the monster. Marias and Zeili both shot at the monster. Hathaway shot at it with missiles. The monster hollered waving its arms wildly.

"Time to form the Megazord!" Rilan said. The team spoke in unison.

"AssaultMax Megazord transformation go!"

Nitro Jet was first. Nitro Jet's back bent back on a 90 Degree angle. The wings bent in the middle then bent upwards forming a shoulder like appearance. Mach Racer came next. It's back linked to the bent portion of Nitro Jet. Its wheels split apart from the body. They then flipped forward created what looked like a waist. The back part of Mach Racer spilt apart and bent backwards so that the back wheels met each other. The insides sprouted pegs which looked like arms could connect to it. Torrent Chaser went upright so that the nose was in the air. The nose bent backward and conected to Mach Racer. The bus split in the middle which gave the impression of legs. Rapid Cruiser split apart and connected to the sides of Mach Racer. It then split in the middle to form arms. Solara Flyer swooped in and connected to the back of Mach Racer. The back of Solara Flyer disconnected and contorted itself so that it looked like a robot head with a crown resembling the crest on the Nova Ranger suits. The head connected to the bent portion of Nitro Jet. The visor on the face flashed and the Megazord came to life.

"AssaultMax Megazord ready!"

The five rangers shouted.

"This thing is awesome!" Hathaway shouted as his cockpit slid into the center of the master control room where everyone else was waiting.

"Let's do this!" Rilan cheered.

The megazord stormed forward.

"Fire!" The monster shouted as beams fired from its eyes. The megazord walked straight through it and countered with a downward slash. The monster retaliated with its hammer which the megazord blocked and punched the other into its stomach. "Going up!" Zeili said as the megazord lifted it up into the air. "And going down!" Marias finished as the monster was slammed into the ground. "AssaultMax Super Saber!" The team called out. A large longsword materialized from binary in the sky. The megazord grasped it.

"Let's finish this!" Hathaway said. The megazord marched towards the monster and slashed it repeatedly. The megazord delivered a powerful downward slash knocking it backward. "AssaultMax Megazord, Giga Spin Slash!" The megazord started spin rapidly. AssaultMax spun around the monster in a pentagon shape. The sword slashed from all five points then rushed forward slashing it one last time. AssaultMax stopped spinning facing away from the monster pointing the sword at no one in particular.

The creature roared as it exploded. The team had a mixed expression of cheers as they returned to the carrier. The megazord spilt apart and flew back to the Chrono Carrier.

*-PRNF-*

"Whoo!" He hooted taking off his helmet. He walked to the center of the hangar which was suspended in mid air. The others met him there.

"You held your own out there," Rilan said.

"Yeah nice moves out there rookie," Marias said.

"Yeah thanks," Hathaway said scratching the back of his head.

"I wonder where Mr. Crusader is..." Zeili said looking around.

A large sliding door opened revealing NovaCrusader on the other side.

"Speaking of the old guy." Leonide said. Crusader walked down to the center of the hangar. Through his helmet he stared directly at Hathaway.

"Uh hey..." There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Good job all of you, until I get your Ranger Codes and the ship fully operational I will be leaving the fight to you all. Nothing further," Crusader quickly spun off.

'He'll do good I'm sure of it,' Nova Crusader said to himself.

"Is he normally short with people?"

"Not always, he must be having a bad day," Rilan said wondering what was going on. They demorphed and teleported down to the ground. The ship turned around and flew off.

*-PRNF-*

"Huh, wonder what we're supposed to do now," Hathway spun around and saw Tiffany, Rey and Megan running towards them.

"Heeeey!" Rey shouted.

Once they made it over to their best friend they took a deep breath.

"That was awesome!" Rey said.

"Heh heh thanks," Hathaway said.

"Who are these guys?" Leonide said.

"My friends Tiffany, Rey and Megan. Oh and don't worry they won't tell anyone," The two nodded.

"Well then I'm Rilan, that's Marias ,Leonide and Zeili." The other three waved.

"Well I'm going home its getting late," Hathaway said turning around and leaving.

"Hey your just gonna leave them here?" Tiffany said.

"They have somewhere to go don't they?"

"Actually no...when Mr. Crusader works we normally don't stay on the carrier," Zeili said.

"Oh, well then I guess you guys can stay with me, I do have enough space in the apartment my father left me," Hathaway said sounding a bit strained at mentioning his father soon enough the eight parted ways.

"I hope he's gonna be okay." Tiffany said.

"He's crazy and reckless but those guys look like they got his back so I think he'll be fine," Rey said.

After mulling over Tiffany spoke.

"Yeah you're right." Tiffany said.

*-PRNF-*

Twin human like monsters stepped into Dragomir's personal chambers.

"Another monster has been defeated," the one to the right said.

"What should we do?"

Dragomir thought.

"We have no time to waste...we must get the planets Life Source,"

"But they beat the monsters and they have a new Red Ranger,"

"And that is where you come in Gemnini's, what is the backbone of the Power Rangers, what is their foundation?"

"That is lost on me sir," Dragomir pulled up an image of Nova Crusader. "Him,"

"NovaCrusader?"

"Correct, Aside from the fact that he is powerful he is still human and I believe you are fully capable of destroying him,"

"But what about the other Rangers?" The other Gemini asked.

"I will dispatch a monster with you to hold them at bay, If you can defeat him the Rangers will be childs play. But this operation won't be immediate, let it take time," The twins looked at each other.

"We will do it," They both said.

"I trust you as one of my Brigadier Generals to not fail, Gemini Alpha and Omega,"

The two nodded spun around and walked off.

"Good...say good-bye NovaCrusader," Dragomir smiled and let out an evil laugh.

_**A/N: Well I have one thing to ask the first time readers...What do you think the connection between Hathaway and NovaCrusader is? You'll find out in the chapter after next. People that read it before don't say anything!**_


	5. Hathaway's Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers! Just the characters.

It was thursday and Hathaway was readying himself for school.

He sniffed his armpits.

"Phew! I need a shower," He said. Within five minutes the tanned ranger was in the shower. He hummed quietly to himself. He heard the shower curtain open but for some strange reason didn't look behind him.

"Can you pass the soap?" Hathaway's eye twitched. He turned around and saw Zeili smiling earnestly at him.

He let out a VERY high pitched scream. Hathaway dove out of the shower and immediately wrapped himself in a towel.

"Z-Zeili what the hell are you doing in the shower!?" He sputtered.

"What? Is it not normal for multiple people to shower at once?" She asked as if nothing was wrong.

"NO! Well,not unless we're on a football team or in jail," Hathaway said.

"Oh," She said putting her finger on her lip. Hathaway groaned. He dried off and dressed himself.

"Guys I'm leaving...and Rilan, a refrigirator on earth is used to store food not garbage!" He said from the door. "Oooh," A voice in the back of the apartment said. Hathaway sighed and left. After stepping outside his phone rang.

Hathaway: Hello?

Tiffany: Yo.

Hathaway: Wassup?

Tiffany: Rey and Megan are here you coming over to my house to get us?

Hathaway: Uh...yeah.

Tiffany: You okay? You sound...weird.

Hathaway: Let's just say people on Nova did NOT know what boundaries were...

Hathaway hung up. He headed towards his car. He tossed his bookbag in the passenger side and walked around to the drivers side. Before stepping in he looked across the street and saw a girl. She had brown hair with green streaks running through it.

"Huh not bad," Hathaway mumbled to himself as he got in. He put the key in the ignition and pulled off. It took him only twenty minutes to get to Tiffany's house. It was large house it had 3 floors. That was because Tiffany's mother was a famous author of Romance novels spanning ages 15 to 45. Hathaway stepped out and stretched. He walked up the steps to Tiffany's front door. He tapped a riff on the door. It took a minute before someone actually answered the door. Megan answered. "Hi!" She said cheerily as she went to hug him. Somehow though, she managed to trip over her own feet and lose her balance.

Hathaway caught Megan before she fell.

"Uh you okay?" He said laughing.

"Yeah and that wasn't funny!" Megan said. Megan stood up on her own and the two walked inside. They walked past the foyer and into the hallway. There were many pictures of Tiffany and her family as well as awards the various family members have won.

They entered the living room then turned left into the kitchen where Tiffany and Rey were.

"Hey guys." Hathaway said. The two simply waved and went back to eating cereal.

"Okay then," Hathaway said.

"So," Rey said while chewing,

"How's living with the aliens been?"

Hathaway facepalmed.

"Ugh...its been ridiculous." He said. "How so?" Tiffany asked.

"First off...they thought the fridge was a garbage disposal and vice versa, second they REALLY don't understand personal space,"

Hathaway said.

"How?" Rey asked.

Hathaway paused for a second before answering.

"Zeili came into the shower while I was already in there." Hathaway said, his face extremely red.

"...So what did you see?" Rey asked.

Tiffany smacked him in the back of the head.

"Pervert," Megan said.

"What'd I do?" He groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's go," Tiffany said taking hers and Rey's bowl to the sink. The four headed out the door. They all walked out. "Shotgun!" Tiffany said running towards the passenger side shoving Rey out of the way. The four got in the car and pulled off.

*-PRNF-*

Nova Crusader was sitting in front of a large computer screen in the Chrono Carrier. He was working on the auxillary zords and the Ranger Codes. After an error message popped up he sighed and removed his helmet. He was a dark skinned man with short cut hair. He had brown hair and brown eyes. The thing was he looked a lot like Hathaway except Hathaway's eye's were olive green.

"I don't understand why this isn't working, Am I doing something wrong?" He grumbled. He pulled out a small locket. He opened it up. On the inside was a picture of himself, a woman and a young boy.

"I wish I would have never fought with you Alexis...you'd still be alive and we'd still be a happy family but now all of this had to happen," He said.

"But maybe Hathaway wouldn't have matured into the person he is now," Crusader said.

*-PRNF-*

Hathaway couldn't even make it to school because some Wanderers and a Combat Director had swarmed the shopping district.

"Guys keep going," He said hopping out. Tiffany slid over to the front seat. "Good luck," The car sped off.

Hathaway pulled out his morpher.

"I didn't really wanna go straight to school anyway, Nova Force! Start it Up!" There was a flash of light and Hathaway was morphed into his Red Nova Ranger mode.

"Raider Gun!" He shouted. He pulled out the blaster and fired it at the Wanderers. He shot 2 in the chest and kicked another that ran at him.

"Raider Sword!" He said converting the gun into a sword. He ran towards the wanderers slashing his way through them. He slashed two wanderers then jumped backwards waving his sword slashing wanderers left and right. He turned the sword back into gun mode then spun and fired blowing them all away.

"You're turn!" Hathaway said pointing to the monster. The monster roared at him and charged him. Hathaway fired at the monster. The monster staggered then ran at him again. It swiped at him but he was quick enough to jump back. Hathaway rolled away and shot at him again. Hathaway turned the gun back into a sword and began to attack furiously.

"Take that! And some of these!" He shouted. He jumped up and dropkicked the monster in the chest.

"Hold this!" He shouted. The monster grabbed his feet and spun him. Hathaway landed on the floor. The monster wasted no time in kicking him backwards. "Oof!" He groaned.

"Where's the cavalry at bro?" Hathaway said. In the sky was the Chrono Carrier. NovaCrusader and the other Rangers hopped out of the Carrier. Marias shot at the monster drawing his attention to them.

"Hey ugly!" Marias waved.

The monster charged at them.

"Go," Crusader instructed.

"Right!" They said in unison. The Rangers charged forward, weapons in hand. Rilan ran forward first. He slashed the monster with his Raider Sword. He slashed again.

"Rave Trigger!" Rilan said as he shot the monster in the chest with his signature weapon. Then Leonide jumped in and slashed the monster with his Neo Trident. He blocked the monster's incoming attack. He used the back of the trident to hit him in the back of the head then brought it around to sweep him off his feet. Marias fired her weapon, Storm Bow at the creature. The blasts hit the monster repeatedly.

Zeili used her enhanced strength to lift the monster up and throw it up high. She fired her Raider Gun and opened fire on the monster.

"Hathaway, Get him!" Zeili said.

"Got it! Orion Saber!" He called out as he hit the crest on his chest causing binary to flash and form the Orion Saber. Hathaway jumped up.

"Orion Saber, Full Power Strike!" His sword blazed and he struck the monster knocking him to the floor. The monster exploded upon impact.

"Yes!" Hathaway said fist pumping.

*-PRNF-*

"Damned Rangers...Fire the Reconstruction Ray." Dragomir said.

The beam fired and his the remains of the monster. The monster roared and stomped at the Rangers.

"Whoa!" Leonide shouted as he and the others dove out of the way. The Rangers jumped into the Chrono Carrier quickly. The Rangers departed to their respective Zords. The Rangers plugged the cord into the gauntlet, bringing the control panel to life. The rockets flared to life.

"Opening hatches. Nitro Jet launch." Crusader said. Hathaway's Zord took off first.

"Mach Racer launch," Rilan was next.

"Torrent Chaser launch," Leonide took off.

"Rapid Cruiser launch," Marias dropped out of the bottom of the Carrier.

"Solara Flyer launch," Zeili was the last to launch. The Zords flew toward the monster. The team spoke in unison.

"AssaultMax Megazord transformation go!"

Nitro Jet was first. Nitro Jet's back bent back on a 90 Degree angle. The wings bent in the middle then bent upwards forming a shoulder like appearance. Mach Racer came next. It's back linked to the bent portion of Nitro Jet. Its wheels split apart from the body. They then flipped forward created what looked like a waist. The back part of Mach Racer spilt apart and bent backwards so that the back wheels met each other. The insides sprouted pegs which looked like arms could connect to it. Torrent Chaser went upright so that the nose was in the air. The nose bent backward and conected to Mach Racer. The bus split in the middle which gave the impression of legs. Rapid Cruiser split apart and connected to the sides of Mach Racer. It then split in the middle to form arms. Solara Flyer swooped in and connected to the back of Mach Racer. The back of Solara Flyer disconnected and contorted itself so that it looked like a robot head with a crown resembling the crest on the Nova Ranger suits. The head connected to the bent portion of Nitro Jet. The visor on the face flashed and the Megazord came to life.

"AssaultMax Megazord ready!"

The five rangers shouted.

"Let's get him!" Zeili said. The AssaultMax began to thrash the monster. "AssaultMax Super Saber!" The team called out. A large longsword materialized from binary in the sky. The megazord grasped it.

"Let's finish this!" Hathaway said. The megazord marched towards the monster and slashed it repeatedly. The megazord delivered a powerful downward slash knocking it backward.

"AssaultMax Megazord! Giga Spin Slash!" The megazord started spin rapidly.

AssaultMax spun around the monster in a pentagon shape. The sword slashed from all five points then rushed forward slashing it one last time. AssaultMax stopped spinning facing away from the monster pointing the sword at no one in particular.

"Aaaagh!" The creature roared as it exploded. The team had a mixed expression of cheers as they returned to the carrier. The megazord spilt apart and flew back to the Chrono Carrier.

*-PRNF-*

The other Rangers were talking amongst themselves and Hathaway took this as an opportunity to explore the ship. He made his way to the cockpit. He looked at all of the high tech controls I'm amazement. Then something caught his eye, it was Crusader's locket. Hathaway walked over to it and opened it. It was a picture of himself, his mother and his father. His hands started to tremble as he began to realize.

"What is this?"

_**A/N: Well I thought I should add in this little chapter before the next. Anyway Read and Review!**_


	6. Fall of the Crusader

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers! Just the characters!

'Its been 2 weeks since I became the Red Nova Ranger...and I gotta tell you...its been insane. We've been fighting all these monsters non-stop it seems. But we've been getting better with working as a team though I don't think anyone can beat us now...I just wish that I knew who that locket belongs to...'

Hathaway was snapped out of his musing by his teacher announcing a pop quiz. "Hey Hathaway did you study!" Tiffany asked. "Yeah I sorta did after that monster attack."

"Sorta? Whaddya mean sorta?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm not gonna fail sheesh mother" Hathaway said.

Tiffany snorted.

"Very funny." She did have a comeback but didn't want to upset Hathaway. "You may begin." She said after slamming a quiz down on Tiffany's desk.

"What were 3 major characteristics of the Neolithic Revolution..." Hathaway mumbled.

By the end of the quiz Hathaway fell asleep and only answered half the questions. "Yo wake up."

Tiffany said. "Orion Saber! Arrow Mode!" Hathaway shouted shooting his head up. A few of the other students looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh. Tiffany" Hathaway said stretching. "Is class over?" "Yeah, let's go find Rey and Megan then head to your place."

"Ok." Hathaway said standing up. He picked his bookbag up and walked off with Tiffany.

Rey was coming out of gym when he met up with his friends.

"Hey guys." Rey said switching out of his gym shirt.

"So any Black Holes?" Rey asked.

"Nope no Black Holes since saturday." Hathaway said.

"That's weird." Tiffany said.

"Hey I been working on a new system upgrade for the Raider Gun."

'Ever since Tiffany and Rey found out about my being a ranger, they've both been real helpful assets to the team. "Tiffany with the surveilance and Rey with his Techie-Fix-it junk. Thanks to Rey we even got some *Ranger Codes back online that Crusader couldn't get . In a way I'm glad they found out but I'm also scared for them...I don't want anything to happen to them.'

Hathaway snapped out of it and caught up to his friends who he was slowly walking behind.

They turned the corner and headed down the street to Hathaway's house. Along the way they met up with Megan

"So what's this about a system update for the Raider Gun?"

Hathaway asked.

"Oh! Its basically a power-up for when you don't have access to the Paradox Cannon you and the team can fire a blast just as powerful!"

"Interesting..." Hathaway said

"Huh that's pretty cool."

Tiffany said.

The group entered the house and saw that the group wasn't there.

"Huh I wonder where those guys went..." As if on cue, Hathaway's morpher beeped. "Yo." He said talking into it. "Hathaway! We got trouble!" Rilan shouted as he avoided a Wanderer. "Ok I'm on my way! Rey see if you can get that update going!" "Right!" Tiffany and Rey ran to the end of the hall and went down stairs revealing a *command center of sorts. Rey sat down in a chair with a laptop and 5 screens with each ranger on one keeping tabs on their power levels and vitals. Tiffany sat down infront of a large monitor with an out look of the city. Tiffany put on a headset with a mic as did Rey.

"Hathaway their downtown I'm sending you the shortest route." She said.

"I'll have that system update done as soon as possible." Rey said.

"Got it." Hathaway said running down the street.

He cut into an alley and kept running straight down. He came to a ladder and climbed up to the rooftop and ran all the way across 3 buildings. (He was much more physically adept than people gave him credit for.) Once he made it to the end he heard grunting and swords clashing. He could see his morphed teammates fighting a monster composed of nothing but wheels.

"Huh...wheels I got this guys special ability figured out." "That's one serious case of road rage." Tiffany running through all four rangers.

"Booo." Rey said. Hathaway laughed and drew his morpher.

"Nova Force! Start it Up!" He called out.

He jumped off the ledge and in a flash of bright red light he transformed. "Raider Gun!" He shouted firing from above. The wheel monster was knocked off of its feet. "Huh!" He grunted turning around. He tucked in and rolled to the floor. Hathaway united with his team. "What took ya rookie?" Marias said kicking a Wanderer. "Eh class y'know." The monster stood up at full attention.

"Do you know who I am! I'm the Speed Demon! I'll rip you to shreds."

"Bring it!" Hathaway said cracking his knuckles. The monster charged at them. The team split apart avoiding the monster. "Dammit" Rilan said landing on his butt.

"Round 2!" The monster said jumping into a wheel and rolling straight at Jordan. "Radiant Shield!"

Zeili called out stepping in the way of the attack and blocking it.

Soon enough the monster came to a stop. And began spinning even faster. "Aaah!" Zeili yelped being knocked off her feet.

"Rave Trigger!" Rilan shouted still on the floor. He fired his blaster at the monster who fell backward.

The monster stood right back up. "Rraagh! Mach 5 Rush!" The monster turned into a wheel again taking off at top speed. It left black flames behind it as it crashed into the Rangers. "Gaaah!" The 5 shouted as they were sent reeling backward. The Rangers were slow to get back up. " We...we nee the Paradox Cannon!" Hathaway shouted. The team weapon appeared in front of them.

"Oh no you don't! Mach 5 Rush!" The monster repeated the same action knocking the Paradox Cannon out of the Rangers hands.

They were sent flying again, this time into a food court landing on tables. "Ugh...He's too fast." Zeili said grabbing her stomach.

"How's that update coming?" Hathaway asked Rey.

"I'm not quite there yet...the only way I can get it to work is if I turn it into a Ranger Code and I'm trying to figure out the encryption to your morphers..." "Bah forget this..." Marias said standing up. "Yah!" She charged at the monster with her Raider Sword. Speed Demon easily evaded the sloppy attack and kicked her in the back.

"Heh you'll die first." He chuckled.

All of a sudden a blur flashed past Speed Demon attacking him. The blur struck 3 more times causing the monster to spin and drop to the floor. "Ngh! Who is it this time godammit!" NovaCrusader appeared in front of Marias with his sword and shield in hand.

"Who're you!" "NovaCrusader!" He said striking a pose.

"NovaCrusader huh? Gemini's he's here!" Speed Demon called out.

There was a brief quiet before a flash of lightning about 10 feet away from Crusader.

It faded away and in its place two twin human like monsters stood in its place. They both had greek symbols on their head. The Black one had the symbol for Alpha and the White one had the symbol for Omega. Alpha's right arm was mutated

(Like Nightmare from Soul Calibur 2)

Omega's was the same way except it was his left arm.

"Who are those guys?" Hathaway whispered to Leonide. "No clue..." He whispered back.

"Those are the Gemini's...Brigadier Generals for Dragomir." Zeili said.

"NovaCrusader! You die today." Alpha said.

"I don't intend on dying yet.". Crusader responded raising his sword. "Can he really fight those two by himself?" Hathaway asked.

"Don't under estimate him he's pretty strong." Rilan said.

"If you say so." Hathaway said.

The Gemini's and Crusader circled each other.

"Bring it on!" Omega shouted.

The Gemini's charged at Crusader.

They clashed creating a mini shockwave. The rangers got to their feet.

"We got this guy to take care of first." "Yeah! I owe for that kick!" Avery shouted at Speed Demon.

"C'mon! I'll do a lot worse than kick you." Speed Demon said. The rangers charged at him. Speed Demon jumped up avoiding them.

"Fire!" Leonide shouted firing the Raider Gun. He shot him out of mid air and Speed Demon and he landed on his feet clutching his chest. "Urgh!" The monster growled and once again continued his attack.

*-PRNF-*

Meanwhile, Crusader was losing to the numbers game of the Gemini's.

"What happened to all that confidence?" Omega snarled.

"Yeah losing your edge?" Alpha added in.

Crusader evaded a strike from Alpha but ran into an attack from Omega. "Ugh!" He grunted dropping to one knee. He swung on Alpha knocking him backwards. Omega came up to him and kicked him to the floor. "Pathetic." Omega said. Crusader got up and fought with Omega. Omega punched him but Crusader blocked hit with his shield and slashed him across the chest. "Urgh! So you've still got some fight left in you..." Omega said.

"I told you I don't plan on dying yet."

Crusader said charging at him. Seemingly out of nowhere Alpha appeared and slammed his mutated arm straight into Crusader's gut. That super charged punch sent Crusader flying backwards. The Knight Ranger hit the floor hard. "Argh!" The two Generals closed in on Crusader.

*-PRNF-*

Speed Demon knocked Rilan to the floor. "Neo Trident!" Leonide said jumping above Speed Demon.

He brought the blade down but just missed. "Godammit Rey! Where is that Code already!" Hathaway shouted. "I'm still encrypting!" Rey responded. Rilan shot at Speed Demon with his Rave Trigger

"Well encrypt faster!" He shouted.

"Ok ok! Don't get your spandex in a knot!" Rey said.

"They can't take much more of that Rey!" Tiffany said observing the fight.

"I know! Give me 30 seconds!"

Rey shouted.

"Right! We can hold him!" Zeili said trying to slow down his wheel form. "Almost got it...Done! Sending the code!" He clicked enter on his laptop and transmitted the code to the Rangers. Leonide jumped out of the way of one of Speed Demon's attacks then he united with the other Rangers. "Its about time!" Hathaway said flipping his morpher open revealing mini number pad.

The code on the screen inside read "6952" Hathaway punched in the code and his Raider Gun glowed.

*RAIDER WAAAAVVVE!

The 5 rangers aimed their guns.

"Oh no you don't!" "Funny I could say the same to you." Marias said.

They all fired simultaneously and their blasts unified into one large shot blowing the monster to pieces.

"Yes!" Rilan shouted.

"No time for celebration, look!" Leonide said pointing to the battle between NovaCrusader and the Gemini's.

*-PRNF-*

Alpha knocked Crusader backwards as Omega struck him.

The Rangers ran toward him.

"Nu uh uh." Alpha said in a sing song voice. He emitted some sort of powerful wave which seemed to create a barrier around himself trapping Crusader inside. "No!" Hathaway said being knocked backward. "Now then where were we?" Omega smirked.

"Oh Crusader. I know you know what Alpha and Omega stand for, Beginning and End." Alpha said walking next to Omega. Crusader stood about 9 feet away on one knee, his sword the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground.

The Gemini's locked their mutated hands together.

"Crusader get outta there!" Avery shouted. "Big..." "Bang..." "Armageddon..." "Blast!" The two shot a black and white beam of energy straight at Crusader.

"Aaah!" Crusader groaned out in agony as he was sent flying. Upon landing his body buckled and landed on the floor with a heavy thud. The teens were silent. The Gemini's cackled evily.

"That was easier than expected." Alpha said. "Very. Let's go report out success to Dragomir." Omega said. In a flash of lightning they were gone. The teens ran as fast as they could over to their fallen mentor. They all removed their helmets. Rilan got on his knees and rested Crusaders head on his lap.

"Crusader talk to me." Rilan said on the verge of tears.

"Listen...we all knew this day would come I've trained you all to the best of my abilities. You are ready to defeat Dragomir." Crusader lectured in a raspy voice.

None of the Rangers had any words.

"And Hathaway..." "Yeah?" The Red Ranger said walking closer.

"I'm sorry." "...You know I just figured out what you meant..."

Sighing, Crusader slowly removed his helmet.

Hathaway sighed heavily. "I knew it. It was you, Dad. You mom, and I are the only ones with those lockets."

Hathaway shook his head.

He didn't want to believe it, but that was his father, Dante Daniels, the man who walked out on Hathaway 3 years ago.

"I-I didn't want you to find out this way..."

"After all this time...you finally come back into my life then this happens..." Hathaway said, tears rolling down his face.

"I know this is a lot to handle but I leave the rest to you. I have faith in all of you..." Crusader said slowly closing his eyes. "No...DAD!" Hathaway shouted sinking to the floor. The distraught teen clutched his head as if he was in pain.

"Dad...why...DAMMIT!" He sobbed.

Tiffany and Rey looked on quietly.

This was news to all of the Rangers.

"What are we gonna do now?" Zeili asked while attempting to comfort her leader.

Soon enough it started to rain.

Marias looked up at the sky.

"Oh how cliche..."

A/N: Yo readers! How do you like that turn of events! What will the Rangers do now?...

Just in case you were wondering about the stuff I put asterisks on it was just things I didn't cover before.

Ranger Codes: When

NovaCrusader created the Nova Ranger technology, he also made codes that can be typed into the morphers to access different modes, weapons and abilities.

Command Center: When the Nova Rangers moved in with Hathaway they also brought gear from the Chrono Carrier to help with Surveilance of the city as well as to provide the rangers with any support they need.

Raider Wave: As for the Raider Wave...I was watching Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger prior to making this chapter and I couldn't resist. :D but anyway the next chapter is coming soon!


	7. The Ranger's Determination

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers! Just the characters.

The Rangers had went back to Hathaways house. Hathaway however did not go with them.

He walked to the graveyard. With his father in his arms, He walked to the grave of Alexis Daniels, his mother. There was an empty grave next to his mother. No doubt for his father. Hathaway set him down gently he managed to find a shovel near by and began digging up the grave. After an hour of digging he lifted his father up and set him down in the grave. He began to bury his father. Its a shame he couldn't give the man a proper burial.

"Mom... Did you know about dad the whole time?" He said as he continued to bury his father. After another hour he finished. "At least you and Dad are together again..." He said staring at his mother's grave.

Something was out of place. There was a grey leather box resting right in front of the grave. Was it always there? "I wonder what this is..." Hathaway picked it up and opened it. In side was a brightly glowing ring and a piece of stationary. He closed it as it was still raining.

*-PRNF-*

Hathaway made it home soaking wet. "Hey where you been?" Tiffany asked. "Out." Hathaway said shortly.

Hathaway went into his room and undressed. He put on a fresh shirt and pants before opening the box.

The ring's light gave off a feeling of warmth. Almost a calming feeling.

He pulled out the ring and examined it. It was a silver band with a red stone in the center. He set it down. He then pulled out the stationary and opened it. It contained a letter.

"Its from Dad..." He read through it.

'Son, if your reading this then I've returned to Earth and was successful in my mission to find other life in space. By now you must have already met the Novians and became a Power Ranger.' Hathaway was dumbfounded. His father had planned for all of this to happen? The bastard. He continued to read.

'The ring in the box is no ordinary ring. It contains an awesome power only available to you. Have it with you at all times. At first you won't be able to call upon it at will, but when the time comes it will activate and provide you with strength beyond your wildest dreams.

I made this to aid you in your battles against Dragomir. I have faith in you and your fellow rangers.'

The letter ended there.

"So in the end he leaves me with more responsibility...I'll take whatever power I can get right now though." He put on the ring and cringed a bit expecting to receive a shock from it but nothing happened.

"Oh I guess its not one of those rings..." Hathaway stood up and left his room. He entered the basement where everybody else was.

They were all sulking. No suprise there.

"You guys all right?" Hathaway asked. There were mixed responses from the Rangers. It wasn't excatly the smartest question, but Hathaway couldn't think of anything to say.

After a moments silence Hathaway spoke again.

"Maybe it was for the best."

In a spilt second Rilan had flew out of his chair, grabbed Hathaway by the collar and pushed him up against the wall with great force. Rilan's eyes were red from crying so that gave his anger a sort of menacing look. "How was that for the best!" The Black Ranger shouted. Hathaway didn't even try to free himself. Rilan got teary-eyed.

"How dare those words even come out of your mouth! Your father was killed and your saying it was for the best! What's wrong with-!"

"I HAD TO BURY MY OWN FATHER!" Hathaway shouted stunning everyone by his sudden outburst. Rilan's anger subsided as he watched his teammate weep in front of him.

"Do...Do you know how it feels? To have your father finally come back into your life just to have him killed right in front of you? And to bury him has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life...I say its for the best because this experience is going to make me stronger..."

Rilan was speechless. "I don't want to have to go through that again with any of you. That's why its going to make me stronger than I was before! Strong enough to protect all of you and everyone else!" Hathaway said.

A fire had been ignited inside of him. Those flames were flames of determination, Determination to protect everything dear to him. Soon enough that same fire spread to everyone else in that room. In a sense Crusaders death gave them all new life.

*-PRNF-*

It was saturday morning and Hathaway decided to go out

For and early morning jog. Just to help get his mind off of recent events.

He plugged in his headphones and let the music play:

'I will forgive but I won't forget

And I hope you know you've lost my respect

You better watch out

If you don't know whats going on around you

You better think twice

Before you fly off the handle and lose it

You better join us

Before you get lost in the shuffle

You better rise against

The demons that are gonna try and hold you

down

Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you

love?

Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you

love?

The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones

you love

Cause I'm not a pawn for you to play in your

fucking game

I've got dignity and a dream that I want to

achieve

The pressure, your troubled and you let me down

I'm not deaf and all I hear are your empty

promises-'

Hathaway took the headphones out when the earth around him started to rumble. "What the?" Familiar lightning crackled behind him and the Gemini's appeared. "Miss us?"

They spoke in unison. In that moment all the sadness and grief he felt before turned into pure anger and hatred.

He pulled out his morpher and began walking towards them. "Oooh are you still angry about us killing your daddy?"

Omega taunted.

"Nova Force! Start it Up!"

In a flash of red light Hathaway was transformed with his Orion Saber in hand. His walk increased speed and soon enough turned into a run. "Yaaaaahh!" He shouted charging at the Generals. The Gemini's took a fighting stance. Hathaway slashed horizontally. The Gemini's seperated before retaliating. "Hah!" Hathaway grunted kicking Alpha in the stomach. Omega ran up behind him but Hathaway backflipped over him and slashed his back. Alpha ran at him full speed and punched him in the gut sending Hathaway reeling. "Ungh!" The Ranger grunted digging his sword into the ground to slow himself down.

"I'm not done yet!" He shouted.

He was about to charge forward when Omega stopped him with a powerful clothesline. Hathaway's neck snapped back and he landed hard. Omega stomped on his chest before picking him up and throwing him at Alpha.

"Its pathetic how weak you are." Alpha said picking him up by his helmet. "S-shut up..." He put his feet on Alpha's chest and pushed away from him. Hathaway landed on his feet and went back on the offensive. He drew his Raider Gun and shot Alpha. Omega tried to sneak him but Hathaway slashed him across the chest with his Orion Saber. Alpha was slow to get up so Hathaway took the opportunity to walk over to thmonster and slash it back down. "Ugh!" Hathaway put his foot on Alpha's chest keeping him on the floor. He pointed his blaster at the Brigadier General and fired into his face. Now this would have been a very gruesome scene if it wasn't for the fact that Alpha had a very powerful body that could not be damaged easily.

Omega noticing that his twin needed assistance fired an energy blast at Hathaway knocking him about 20 feet away from Alpha. "Ugh!" He groaned as he hit the floor with a thud. "You actually thought you had a chance?" Omega said slowly making his way over to Hathaway who was writhing in pain.

Omega made his way past Alpha who got up about ten seconds after he passed him. "Foolish boy. You're weak! You could never gain the strength to beat us!" Omega said as he smashed his foot onto the fallen ranger.

"AAAH! Get off!"

"Oh the weakling is telling me what to do?" Omega said putting more pressure on. Alpha had walked over to him and started stomping on Hathaway's stomach.

"This is payback! Hahahahaha!"

"Ngh!,Ugh!,Aah!,Oof!". By now at least two of his ribs were broken. Hathaway had begun to fear for his life.

'I can't die now...NOT NOW!'

The ring from before started to glow from under Hathaway's glove. With a ferocious roar, Hathaway lifted Omega's foot away from his head and managed to push him far back with an amazing display of strength.

"Huh? Omega!,You damn runt!" Hathaway grabbed Alpha's foot as he went back for another stomp and threw him far to the left.

Hathaway got to his feet and picked up his Orion Saber. He tossed off his helmet and his eyes were fierce and blazing. "What is this surge of power!" Omega said appalled by Hathaway's amazing power. "No time to be amazed Omega! Get him!" Alpha shouted. The two surrounded Hathaway and prepared to mount an attack. Bad move.

"ORION SABER FULL POWER!"

Hathaway roared as his sword was engulfed by flames. He did a one 180 striking both Gemini's.

"Aagh!" "Rragh!" Alpha clutched his chest. The two dropped to one knee. "We've taken significant damage..." Omega said.

"Let's get out of here." Alpha created a black hole and walked through it.

"DONT YOU DARE LEAVE!" Hathaway slashed at the Black Hole Alpha stepped into but just missed.

"This isn't over!" Omega said pointing at him before doing the same as Alpha.

Hathaway demorphed and the ring dulled out. Feeling a great deal of energy leave him. He fainted and hit the floor.

*-PRNF-*

Hathaway woke up in the emergency room. "Huh? What happened?" He said startled.

"You fought the Gemini's alone. You got pretty banged up." Rey said.

Hathaway tried to sit up and immediately felt pain in his ribs.

"Oh yeah now I remember. They beat my ass." For some reason he didn't mention the ring blazing to life and saving him from certain death.

"You're gonna be okay though. About a weeks worth of bed rest and you'll be good as new." Zeili said.

"Thanks..." Hathaway stared at the ring.

"I wonder what this things deal is..."

"Look, I want to apologize for yesterday" Rilan said.

"Don't blame yourself. Everyone was angry and distraught."

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday and your right. In the end this experience will make us stronger."

Leonide said.

"Now that Crusader is gone, You two have your work cut out for you!" Marias said Tiffany and Rey looked at each other.

"She's right,we do..." Rey said.

"Its nothing we can't handle though!" Tiffany said.

The group had jubilant look to them. Excitedly, they headed back to Hathaway's house. With renewed vigor the Rangers seemed ready to take on the universe, almost literally speaking.

But in their excitement they forgot something.

"Hey guys!" Hathaway called out.

"What about me?" He continued.

*-PRNF-*

Dragomir sat down on his throne.

"So NovaCrusader has been destroyed...that means he is no longer in control of the Lunar Nova Powers...excellent. Aires!" Dragomir shouted. A bull like monster came into Dragomir's chamber.

"Yes commander?" He snorted.

"The Lunar Nova Powers have been released. They are most likely looking for suitable hosts each...I want you and the Gemini's to take wanderers and scout the city for them. Only approach them after they have found hosts. They are useless to us with out a compatible body."

"At once commander." Aires turned away and left the chamber.

Dragomir stared at Andromeda's Orb.

"All is going according to plan my queen..."

_**A/N: Don't forget to Read and Review!**_


	8. The Filler!

Disclaimer- I do not own Power Rangers! And beware! This chapter is filler!

It was Sunday morning and the Rangers were home sleeping. Zeili was the first to wake up. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. Zeili looked out the window. "It looks so nice out." She said. She moved herself from the couch and went to the window. The sky was bright and blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She went downstairs to get the newspaper that was all ways delivered early in the morning. Oh, Zeili loved to read the newspaper ever since coming to Earth. She came back upstairs and sat on the couch. What was on the front page surprised her, The main article was about the Power Rangers.

There was a large picture of the Rangers in their signature poses.

"On Nova we never got this much attention." Zeili said turning to the article. After reading it she found it to be really nonsensical.

"We are not criminals!" She said aloud.

In case you were wondering, the article was about the Rangers not being heroes but criminals with an eleborate scheme to steal. The article stated that they sent a monster out to destroy buildings and evacuate the premisies. Then,after pretending to destroy the monster the Rangers rob the nearest stores for all they have. It makes little sense I know.

"That theory is ridiculous!"

She shouted. Its true, the fact that only a few stores were robbed was pure coincidence. Zeili's rantings awoke Leonide. "Can I ask what your yelling about?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Look at what the humans wrote about us!" Zeili said shoving the newspaper in his face. "Uh...Power Rangers...Heroes or Criminals..." He mumbled as he read the rest of the article.

"I don't see what the problem is..." He said yawning. "Their slandering us!" Zeili said wrapping her strawberry red hair into a ponytail.

"The majority of humans on earth are primitive and lack common sense and the comprehension abilities we have. Don't you remember that in our planetary diffusion class?"

"Uh...I think I slept through that." Zeili said. "That makes sense..." Leonide said. "Well if that's it...I'm going back to sleep." Leonide yawned. "Wait!" Zeili said grabbing his arm. "Whaat?" He said. "Let's go out and look around!" The pink ranger said.

"Uh okay just let me get dressed." Leonide said walking back to his and Rilan's room. He got dressed in almost record time. He was wearing a blue and white checkered flannel shirt and grey jeans. He put on his white sneakers and sat down. "I'm glad Hathaway bought me these...Nike's." He said reading the heel of the shoe.

(I failed to mention, that after coming to earth Hathaway bought the Novians all new clothes because let's face it, who would want to walk around in an outfit like that? i.e Space Rangers...)

Zeili went to go get dressed. She came back out of hers and Marias' room which was formerly Hathaway's room. Zeili was wearing a pink v-neck, black jeans and pink and white sneakers. "Well off we go." Leonide said getting up and walking out the door with Zeili right behind him.

*-PRNF-*

The two rangers strolled down the

sidewalk. "Well what do you want to do?" Leonide said looking at all the people walking past him. "We could go sight seeing and- OH! We could go to the boardwalk Hathaway is always talking about." Zeili said with the excitement of a 5 year old on christmas morning. "...Do you know how to get there? Because I sure don't." Leonide said looking at the group of girls staring at him. "How hard can it be?" Zeili said. The two continued to walk down the street as the sun shined bright above them.

*-PRNF-*

Rilan and Marias were finally waking up. It was about noon. Marias looked at the bed across from her.

"I wonder where Zeili went..."

She got up and shuffled to the bathroom. Rilan sat up and yawned loudly.

He got up and walked out of his room, which was Hathaway's former as he called it, "Nerd Cave"

He went into the kitchen to get breakfast. Marias came in about five minutes after Rilan did. "What are you eating?" Marias said staring at the multicolored cereal he was eating.

"They're called, Fruit Loops. Apparently their what Earthlings eat in the morning." Rilan took a bite and his eyes widened.

"Apparently their very sweet too." He said taking another spoonful.

"Where do you think the others went?" Marias said. "I dunno, probably what earthlings call a date." Rilan said chewing the sugary cereal. "And they left us here?" Marias said.

"Looks like it."

*-PRNF-*

Hathaway got out of his hospital bed.

"Oookay! I can't stay here any longer." Hathaway said getting dressed.

"Maybe I'll go see a movie or something." He got dressed and went to the reception desk. He signed himself out and left.

"Ugh...those Gemini's sure did damage..." Hathaway said observing his bandaged chest and abdomen.

Hathaway began walking home as Tiffany drove his car back home when he was first admitted. "Oh yeah I have to get my keys from her." Hathaway said. He made his way to her house within 25 minutes.

"Ugh, I forgot how long the distance of the gate from the front door is." He began the five minute walk to the front door of the Harrison household.

"Its been nice today." Hathaway said looking up at the sky.

How long will that last? Hehe.

Hathaway made it to the door.

He knocked on the door which happened to be open. Apparently it was that kind of neighborhood. "Tiffany?" He said walking down the hall.

There was silence. Hathaway kept walking until a voice startled him.

"HOLD THAT!"

"Okay...who is using my not yet patented catchphrase?" Hathaway walked into the living room only to see Megan,Rey and Tiffany playing Xbox or more specifically Modern Warfare 3.

Hathaway stayed silent and leaned back to watch the two girls act completely and utterly out of character.

Tiffany was running around an underground tunnel with a rather large shotgun. "He's behind the corner!" Megan shouted. Tiffany instructed her character to move forward. "Go prone he saw you!" Rey said. "Okay okay!" Tiffany's character dropped to the floor.

She fired off the shotgun several times before getting back up.

"Go! He's running away!" Rey said.

Tiffany's character chased after its target. "Psst." Megan said quietly. When Tiffany wasn't paying attention she did it again. "Psst. Tiffany." Megan said. "What?" Tiffany said as her character threw a flashbang.

"...Buh bye." There was a loud gun shot followed by Tiffany's character dying with an unusual grunt then the game ending.

"What-How the!" Tiffany said with a bewildered look on her face.

The final kill-cam played showing Megan's character hiding in a building overlooking the area where Tiffany's character had run out of. Megan's character was holding an MSR and looking through the scope. Her ally ran through with Tiffany's character in hot pursuit. The gun fired and hit the soldier right in the chest.

"Screen looker!" Tiffany said. "You shouldn't have stayed in the tunnel!" Megan said laughing.

Tiffany dove at Megan and the two went tumbling towards the floor. They started play fighting still very unaware that Hathaway was there.

(Including Rey.) "Ahem. You guys having fun?" Hathaway said.

The two looked up and saw Hathaway smiling at them. They immediately sat back on the large couch and fixed themselves up. "I thought you two didn't play MW3." Hathaway said.

"What are you talking about? We weren't playing that stupid game." Tiffany said twidling her thumbs.

Megan looked away and played with her hair. Rey gasped. "Don't you dare say MW3 is stupid!" He said holding the game case while stroking it ever so gently.

"Yeah, the readers who play that game won't like it." Hathaway said pointing his finger in a reprimanding way.

"You know you just broke the fourth wall right?" Megan said.

"I'm aware." Hathaway said.

"How'd youy get released so early?" Tiffany said.

" I got bored so I left." Hathaway said making his way into Tiffany's kitchen.

"Well I'm bored you guys wanna go out?" Megan said. Hathaway's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"LETS GO!" "Alrighty then." Rey said getting up. The four of them headed out the door.

*-PRNF-*

Leonide and Zeili had finally made it to the boardwalk after an hour of searching. "Whew! We finally made it." Leonide said.

"Yeah I thought we would never make it." Zeili said. The two stepped off the boardwalk and onto to the beach. "Its been awhile since we got to relax the whole entire day." Zeili said sitting down in the sand.

"I know, it feels kind of nerve wracking." Leonide said sitting down next you her.

"So I've been meaning to ask you,how have you been dealing with it?"

Zeili said. "With what?" Leonide asked

After a moments silence she spoke. "Y'know with Nova being gone..."

"I never really thought about it until just now..." Leonide said.

"Oh...sorry to bring it up..." Zeili said bringing her knees to her chest.

"Don't worry I'm not mad or anything. I'm glad you're talking about it. I never got to ask you how you've been since mom and dad died." Leonide said.

Yes, they are siblings.

"To be honest, its always on my mind. As much as I try to not let it bother me, it always creeps back up on me." Zeili said. "I know how you feel. As hard as I try to ignore it I know that I won't see them again. It really just breaks my heart." Leonide said shaking his head.

"I'll never forgive Dragomir for what he's done." Zeili said balling her fists up.

"Huh?" Leonide said.

"Normally I'm very forgiving but I...what he's done is disgusting! I can't stand to see someone like that still live." She continued. Leonide burst out into laughter. Zeili stared at him, red in the face. "What!" She questioned angrily.

"I-im sorry!" Leonide said laughing so hard that he fell backwards.

"What's so funny!" Zeili said getting aggravated. After stifling his abrupt laughter Leonide spoke.

"Its nothing bad, it was just a bit of a suprise seeing you respond that way. Since you don't really get angry it made you seem like you were acting." Leonide said. "That's not funny." Zeili said with a straight face. "Anyway, just try not to let it bother you. Soon enough we'll have beat Dragomir and sent the Black Hole Empire all the way back to the Final Dimension!" Leonide said hugging his older sister. "Yeah you're right, the sun is starting to set. Let's try to find our way back home." Zeili said.

"Heh, you're right." Leonide said standing up. He helped up Zeili and the two got back on the boardwalk and started their journey home.

As they were walking their morphers beeped. Leonide pulled his out.

"What's up?" He said. Rilan's and Marias' voice were on the line.

"We need help! Wanderers are attacking in the...whoa!" Rilan shouted.

"City Square! Get the hell over here!" Marias continued.

The communication between the four Rangers ended there.

Zeili sighed,

"Well so much for a full day off." She said. "That's what happens when you're a Ranger." Leonide said.

"Let's get going." Zeili said changing her pace from a walk to a run. Quickly enough, Leonide followed suit.

'Mom, Dad if you knew about us you'd be proud. I know it.' Leonide thought to himself as he ran down the streets of the city.

**A/N: Well! Its been awhile since I updated! Since spring break is coming up I'll try to get all of my chapters back up. But anyway onto the Lunar Ranger arc!**


	9. Lunar Force part 1

Disclaimer!: I do not own Power Rangers! Just 5 of the characters!

May 1st 2015 4:20 p.m

17 year old Roxy Summers was walking down the boardwalk going home.

She reached the end of the boardwalk and turned left.

"Damn this city and its confusing ass streets..."

She was new to the city and had a lot of problems finding her way home. She spun back around and went the other way.

She turned the corner to her right and bumped into someone. "Watch it you damn klutz!" She shouted.

When the person didn't respond that only made her angrier. She grabbed the persons shoulder and spun them around. "Hey you gonna say somethin-!" She came face to face with a wanderer. "Uh..." The wanderer shrugged her off. A second wanderer came over.

The mumbled at each other for a second before staring back at her.

"What do you freaks want?" she said. The first wanderer grabbed her right arm and inspected it.

"Back off!" She shouted pulling her arm back. She swung at one of the wanderers. The creature caught her punch and restrained her. "Whoa!" She yelped as the foot soldier wrenched her arm tightly.

"Get the hell of me!" The enraged teen shouted. Aires appeared in a puff of smoke. "Is this the girl?" He snorted? The first wanderer Roxy ran into nodded. "The Silver Lunar Power should be here any minute to bond with this...inferior species"

Roxy's eyebrow twitched.

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING INFERIOR!"

Roxy almost popped a blood vessel.

"I knew you were unintelligent but you have a lack of hearing? Tsk tsk"

All of a sudden a bright Silver ball of light fluttered into the area. It floated down and spun around Roxy for a moment. "Huh?" The light stopped in front of her and fazed into her chest. Roxy stopped struggling instantly and her body went limp. "That's it?" Aires mumbled poking the unconscious teen. Suddenly a bright silver symbiotic like goo spread across her body. The goo formed around her body completely then shattered. In its place was a ranger suit. It was a bright silver with a single black stripe running through the center of her arm and the front and back of her legs. The stripes stopped at a grey band on the wrist and at the upper calf. The chest had a large silver crescent on it.

(I would do the helmet but I'm no good at explaining those...)

Roxy sprung back to life. She threw the two wanderers off of her. They collapsed on the floor. "You're next." Roxy said pointing at Aires.

"Spare me your idle threats." He snorted. Roxy charged at him and swung full force. Aires caught the punch. The opposing forces caused a mini shock wave causing everything near by to fly back about 20 feet. "The Lunar Rangers powers are quite impressive..."

"Rrrgh!" Roxy growled trying to force Aries backward. He used this momentum to trip her up and get behind her. He pulled out some sort of chip on the back of Roxy's neck.

Roxy's anger subsided and was seemingly replaced by melancholy.

"Now come along like a good little puppet." Aires said. He walked away with Roxy following him.

*-PRNF-*

The Gemini's were running along rooftops searching for the

Gold Lunar Power.

"Now where exactly is this person the Gold Power is looking for?" Alpha asked. "No clue but it better find a host soon." Omega said.

They came to a river with trees backlining it.

"I guess that's him right there." Alpha said pointing to a boy meditating by a river. He had on a gold headband and spiky hair. He had on black pants and a black and gold shirt.

"Huh..." Alpha said watching him.

The meditating boy turned slightly to face the trees. "Y'know, this is the third time I've seen you over here." He said. "I didn't know I was intruding." Zeili said walking closer. When the boy didn't say anything Hayden continued, "Can I ask why you're always by yourself?" She said.

"Because I prefer it that way."

"Huh. You know when I was younger I used to act just like you, Afraid to let people in. But then I found some really nice people." Zeili said smiling.

"You don't know the first thing about me." He said

"Well I'd like to get to know you. If that's okay." The boy turned back around. "My name is Zeili what's yours?" After a moments silence he spoke.

"Blade Woods."

"Well Blade I hope to see you again sometime. Have a good day."

The red head said.

She turned to her left and walked off. Blade sighed heavily.

"Why can't she just leave me alone?" He went back to meditating when the Gold Power entered him.

"That's our cue." said Omega. The two jumped down and watched as the bright gold goo enveloped Blade then shattered off revealing the Gold Ranger suit. It was the same as the Silver Ranger's but Gold.

"Ngh! What the-!" Blade was cut off by Omega placing the same chip on the back of his neck. Blade stood up up. "Come along now." Alpha said walking off. Blade followed close behind.

*-PRNF-*

Aires was still following the White Lunar Power.

"Where is this blasted thing going?"

It lead him back to the boardwalk and onto the beach. "MONSTER!" A woman shrieked before causing everyone on the beach to run in a panic. The only person left unluckily was Megan.

She was already being transformed by the White Lunar Power.

"Wha-? What's going on?"

Once the transformation was over she stared at her began walking towards her. "S-stay back!"

"Wanderers, restrain her."

Two wanderers grabbed her arms and restrained her while Aires put the chip on her neck.

"Dragomir that's all three." Aires said through a sort of communicator.

"Good. With the Lunar Powers under our control those damned Rangers don't stand a chance."

The Gemini's appeared with Blade.

"So you've got them." Alpha said.

"Now to just wait for the Rangers..." Omega said.

"Gemini's!" Hathaway shouted as he and the other Rangers ran onto the boardwalk. "Right on cue." Aires said. "Is that Aires?" Leonide asked.

"Oh yeah that's him. Ugly as ever." Avery said.

"Are you going to talk or fight?" Omega shouted.

"You want a fight you got one! You guys ready?" Hathaway said. "Right!" The four responded.

They drew their morphers.

"Nova Force! Start it Up!" And just like that they morphed.

"Blazing Flames! Red Nova Ranger!"

"Forceful Earth! Black Nova Ranger!"

"Raging Waves! Blue Nova Ranger!"

"Deadly Lightning! Yellow Nova Ranger!"

"Guiding Winds! Pink Nova Ranger!"

"With fierce determination we fight our way towards the future!" Hathaway shouted.

"Power Rangers Nova Force!"

"This gets old easy. Rangers! We've got a surprise for you!" Alpha said.

The three Lunar Rangers stepped forward. "Whoa who are they?" Zeili said.

"I should have known. Those are the Lunar Rangers..." Rilan said.

The rest of the team looked at him.

"Lunar Rangers?" Marias asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now we've gotta deal with them."

Rilan said directing his attention back to the three mystery rangers.

"Have fun you three."

Those were Alpha's last words as he teleported away with Omega and Aires.

The Lunar Rangers walked towards them. "Guys be careful. I'm looking at their readings and they're off the charts!" Rey said.

"Maybe we can reason with them." Hathaway said.

"Look I don't know who you guys are but we mean no trouble."

Silver drew a dagger similar in shape to a wasp injection knife.

"Looks like the don't feel the same way." Leonide said.

Hathaway drew his Raider Sword and deflected her incoming attack.

Gold attacked Leonide and Rilan.

Leonide jumped out of the way while Jordan took his attack head on.

White attacked the girls with a small blade.

"Storm Bow!" Marias said bringing her hand to her chest. On that same arm appeared a crossbow. She fired at White who dodged the attack.

"Raider Gun!" Zeili said firing at her. White took the attack head on, unfazed by the blast.

She brought her hand to the Crescent on her chest and in her left hand a large scythe appeared.

"Whoa!" Marias shouted dodging Megan's swing. "Radiant Shield!"

Hayden attempted to block the attack but was launched with the momentum of the swing.

*-PRNF-*

Silver slashed at Hathaway who kept blocking the attacks with his Raider Sword. He pushed her back and retaliated with his own series of strikes. "Hah!" He grunted slashing horizontally. Silver blocked the strike and kicked him in the ribs.

Gold blocked Leonide's punch and flipped him over his shoulder. Rilan came up behind him and grabbed him. Gold broke free before kicking Rilan who blocked it. Leonide got back up and tackled Gold. Gold threw him off and got back up. Rilan pulled out his Raider Gun and fired it at him.

Blade drew his Hazard Dagger and deflected the attack.

The respective teams reunited with each other. "These guys are strong..." Zeili said.

"Let's hit em with the Paradox Cannon!" Marias said.

"Right." Hathaway said. The team entered the code for their team weapon.

"Paradox Cannon! Armed and ready!"

The Lunar Rangers drew their Hazard Daggers and entered a code into their wrist mounted morphers.

The blades of their daggers glowed.

HAZARD WAAAVVVEE!

"Fire!" Hathaway said. The Nova Rangers fired their Cannon.

The Lunar Rangers brought their daggers down vertically.

The energy created by the attack melded together and intercepted the blast.

In fact it overpowered the blast and crashed into the Nova Rangers.

The 5 went tumbling to the floor and demorphed instantly.

"Ugh! What power!" Leonide groaned. "Guys just fall back! That was a serious hit!" Tiffany said.

"Godammit...right." Hathaway said.

The 5 got up and stumbled away. The Lunar Rangers were teleported up to Dragomir's ship.

*-PRNF-*

"Excellent! Simply excellent!" Dragomir laughed. He examined the three Rangers in front of him.

"With these three we can get rid of those meddlesome Rangers."

"Right commander." Aires said.

*-PRNF-*

The Rangers entered the basement.

"That was brutal." Marias said rotating her shoulder. "I still wanna know what that was about..." Hathaway said. Rilan sat down. "Ok so you guys wanna know? I'll tell you." The other sat down and Rey and Tiffany turned their seats around.

"So back when the Nova Rangers were just formed, Crusader made 3 other morphers. The Lunar Morphers. Little did he know the morphers were to powerful for any normal Novian.

So he fused all of the powers together for safekeeping. But something went wrong. The powers did fuse together but they bonded with him giving you NovaCrusader."

"And when he died the powers diffused and left his body." Zeili said.

"And that probably means the Lunar Powers looked for suitable hosts." Avery said. "But they have to be human don't they?" Hathaway asked.

"They should be, and here is something strange, Hathaway is human but the suit is made to support a Novian body since our bodies are vastly different how is it that you've been able to stay morphed? Shouldn't it be putting a strain on you?" Rilan said.

"I dunno I don't feel any different." Hathaway said looking at himself.

"Hm...well be sure to address it if anything happens to you." Rilan said thinking to himself.

"Don't worry I'll be fine but I do not wanna fight that Silver Ranger again." Hathaway said holding his still bruised ribs.

_**A/N: Well this is the start of the next arc! Read and review!**_


	10. Lunar Force part 2

Monday May 8th 7:46 a.m

Hathaway, Tiffany and Rey were heading to school.

"What are we gonna do about those Lunar Rangers?" Rey asked.

"No clue..." Hathaway said.

"Wait they have to be human right?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah so?"Hathaway said

"Maybe if we find them in human form we can convince them to stop what they're doing." Tiffany said.

"That could work...but there's 2000 people in this city we'd be here forever..." Hathaway said.

"True...maybe we could identify their genetic make up..." Rey said.

The three entered the school building. "We can talk about it later. Right now I gotta get to class or Mr. Caplan will kill me." Hathaway said. He jogged down the hallway

He entered the class and quickly took his seat. "Ah Hathaway you're here.". "Yeah Mr. Caplan."

"Good now we have a new student here and I'd like you to catch her up."

"Uh sure where is she?"

"Right over there." Caplan said pointing straight at a girl with electric green streaks running through her brown hair.

"Sure I'll go over there right now." Hathaway said gathering his things.

He moved over to the seat closest to her. "Hi I'm Hathaway." He said.

"Roxy." She said quickly not even bothering to look in his direction.

"Uh...yeah Caplan said that you were new here?" "Uh huh."

'What's this girls' deal?' Hathaway thought to himself. "Look do you need something?" She asked hitting the table.

"No but Caplan asked me to fill you in on everything that we've been doing." He tossed his notebook on her desk. "You can give it back to me when your done." He got up to walk off.

Roxy sighed. "Wait." Hathaway turned around.

"I've been through a lot the past week so...sorry" Asking for forgiveness seemed to be new to her.

"Uh ok I guess." Hathaway said.

He sat down next to her again and started working with her. "So.." Hathaway while said writing.

"Where did you move here from?" He continued. "Um I moved here from upstate." Roxy said poking her cheek with a pencil. "Cool." Hathaway said.

The two worked for the remainder of the class. The bell rang and the students poured out into the hallway.

"Thanks..." Roxy said.

"Yeah no problem." Hathaway said. The two walked down the hallway.

"If you need anymore help don't hesitate to ask." Hathaway said walking off.

*-PRNF-*

Megan walked into her calculus class. "Boy am I really behind on my work..." She mumbled carrying different textbooks she rented from the school library. Not able to see where she was going she tripped over a cable and fell on her face.

The few people in the class laughed at her. "Oh dammit..." She grumbled picking her books up. Rey who was only three seats away from where she fell went to help pick up her books. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll live." The girl said.

"You should be more careful." Rey said handing her books back to her.

Megan stared at him blankly for a second. "Uh you okay?" Rey said waving his hands in her face.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine." Megan said quickly standing up and walking to the seat on the far left side of the room.

"Huh...strange girl."

*-PRNF-*

Zeili went to the usual spot where she would see Blade meditating.

"Oh he's not here..." Zeili said turning around.

As if on cue Blade came out of the trees. "Hello Blade." Zeili said waving. "Yeah hey." He said dismissively.

"I thought maybe we could talk today." Zeili said.

Blade snorted in response.

"You know you really shouldn't be so cold to people not everyone is out to hurt you."

Up in space Dragomir was watching the whole scene unfold.

"The pink ranger? Perfect. Hand me the controller." He said. A wanderer handed him a rectangular controller. He pressed a button that emitted a signal which activated the chips on Blade, Megan and Roxy.

"Look why don't you just-!" Blade brought his hands to his head and started screaming.

"Hey what's wrong!" Zeili said rushing over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder when he threw her off. In a flash of gold light he transformed.

"Blade?" Hayden said. The Gold Ranger walked straight towards her drawing his Hazard Dagger.

He swung at her and she dodged it.

"Blade please stop!" She dodged another swing.

"Nova Force! Start it up!"

She morphed just in time because Blade kicked her into the woods. "Raider Sword!"

Zeili drew her Raider Sword in defense as Blade tried to strike her again. "Blade you need to snap out of it-aah!" Blade pushed her sword away and punched her in the chest.

She tumbled to the floor. She converted her Raider Sword back into gun mode and fired at him. The attack staggered him. This gave Zeili enough time to get up and grab him. "Blade I don't know what's wrong with you but you've gotta snap out of it!"

Blade broke free of her grip and hit her three times with his Hazard Dagger. She fell backwards. Blade brought his hand to his chest and binary flashed around in his hands forming a bow. He pulled back on the thread and shot up into the sky.

Hundreds of arrows came raining down. They all hit Zeili simultaneously. "Aaah!" She shrieked. He pulled out his Hazard Dagger again. He punched in a code into his morpher.

HAZARD WAAAVVVEEE!

His blade glowed. He swung the blade creating an energy replica hitting the other Ranger full force.

Zeili went flying and crashed into a tree de-morphing on impact.

"Ugh..." She groaned.

Blade walked closer to her. "Blade...don't" Zeili said.

Blade raised his dagger above her.

looked away. For some reason he wouln't strike her.

'What am I doing? This isn't me!' Blade's consciousness said. He dropped the Dagger. "Ngh! Gah!" Blade shouted clutching his head in pain.

"You...can't control me!" Blade roared. The chip short circuited and fell off. He de-morphed and fell to the floor.

*-PRNF-*

Dragomir roared. "What is this! He broke free of the mind control!" The Commander was enraged.

"Get him back here! NOW!" He shouted. "At once sir!" Aires said.

Aires teleported down into the woods. "You're coming with me." He said. He heard two voices in the distance.

"Neo Trident!"

"Storm Bow!"

Leonide and Marias intercepted him before he could grab Blade. Marias shot at him. "Back off!" She shouted.

Leonide swung on him.

"Just go back to where you came from!" He swung his staff around and struck Aires five times.

The two drew their Raider Guns and entered the code for the Raider Wave.

RAIDER WAAAVVVEEE!

The two fired their guns hitting the monster.

"You want some more?" Leonide said. "Ugh!" Aires teleported away.

"You okay Zeili?" Marias asked helping her to her feet.

"What about this guy?" Leonide said pointing to Blade.

"That's the Gold Ranger." Zeili replied. Marias took a step back.

"Don't worry he's not dangerous anymore."

"I wish we could say the same about the other two." Leonide said.

*-PRNF-*

Rilan blocked Megan's double edged scythe.

"Any assistance at all here Rey!"

Rilan shouted behind him.

Rey who was hiding behind a hot dog stand on a computer shouted back.

"I'm working on it!"

Rilan jumped backward evading another swing.

"You wanna play like that? All right then!" He drew his Raider Sword and retaliated.

"Hah!" He grunted slashing at Megan.

As the two continued to fight Rey ran a diagnostic on the White Ranger. "Something isn't right..."

He scanned the body and an anomaly appeared on screen.

"Huh...that shouldn't be there...wait! Rilan! There's a chip on the back of her neck! Hit it and she should go back to however she was before!" Rey shouted.

"Easier said then done!" Rilan said being thrown off of Megan's scythe.

Rilan tried getting close but Megan's scythe made it impossible.

"He's not getting anywhere...Rilan! Toss me your Raider Gun!"

"What! Are you daft!" He said avoiding another swing. "Trust me!" "Oh fine! Here!" He said tossing his Raider Gun. Rey caught it.

"Good! Now just keep her attention on you!"

"Believe me! That's not a problem!" Rilan said.

Rey aimed at her neck. "All of the first person shooter games I play are about to pay off." He fired and hit her directly in the back of the neck.

She fell forward.

"Unh..." She de-morphed.

Rilan picked her up.

"Isn't that Megan...?" He asked as the girl slowly regained consciousness.

"Unnh...Where am I?" The teen said.

*-PRNF-*

"Of course I get stuck with you again." Hathaway said referring to the Silver Ranger. "Nova Force! Start it Up!" He called out. He ran towards her and morphed. Roxy wasted no time in drawing her Hazard Dagger. Hathaway responded by attacking with his Raider Sword.

The two locked blades before separating. "Hyah!" He grunted round house kicking her. Roxy stumbled backwards. He continued his assault with repeated sword strikes. Roxy deflected the attacks and retaliated with a series of her own strikes. Hathaway was hit by her attacks but blocked the final strike by kicking her away.

He input the code for the Raider Wave. Roxy input the code for the Hazard Wave.

RAIDER WAAVVEE!

HAZARD WAAVVEE!

They fired off the attacks at the same time and they clashed against each other. The Hazard Wave over powered the Red Ranger and he was sent flying. the other 6 Rangers and Rey showed up.

"Hathaway! There's some sort of chip on the back of her neck! Hit it and its over!" "Right!" Hathaway said as he hopped back up.

"Orion Saber!" He called out. He brought his hand to his chest. Binary flashed in his hand forming his signature weapon.

He charged back at her landing hits.

Roxy swung to counter which made Hathaway dodge and he ended up facing away from her. She went to cut his back but he flipped over her.

"It's now or never!" Hathaway said and in the classical Power Ranger way, he had the utmost accuracy and hit it easily.

Roxy dropped down to one knee.

"Ugh!" She demorphed. "You're the new girl from earlier..." Hathaway said.

"And who exactly are you?" She said her bright green eyes staring angrily at him. Hathaway de-morphed.

"Whoa...its you." She said her demeanor becoming seemingly calm. In a flash of lightning Aires, The Gemini's and a group of Wanderers appeared before them.

"You three are coming back with us." Aires said.

The. Nova Rangers lined up to protect the others.

"They're not going anywhere." Hathaway said.

"We'll see..."

_**A/N: Well the 3 part Lunar Ranger arc is at its climax! Be sure to keep reading and reviewing!**_


	11. Lunar Force part 3

Disclaimer!: I do not own Power Rangers

There was a moments silence between the Rangers and the Black Hole soldiers.

"So what's it gonna be you coming back with us or do we have to force you?" Alpha said.

"Uh...No." Roxy said. "Its about time I get some payback." Blade said.

"Me too!" Megan said.

"I don't think so." Rilan said. The three new rangers looked as though they wanted to smack the Ranger out of him.

"Why not!" Roxy questioned.

Hathaway turned to face them.

"Stand back and let us handle this."

Reluctantly the three stood down and let the Nova Rangers take over.

"Hmph" Omega grunted.

"So be it." Aires said.

"You guys ready?" Hathaway asked.

His team nodded and drew their morphers.

"Nova Force! Start it Up!" And just like that the Nova Rangers transformed.

"Blazing Flames! Red Nova Ranger!"

"Forceful Earth! Black Nova Ranger!"

"Raging Waves! Blue Nova Ranger!"

"Deadly Lightning! Yellow Nova Ranger!"

"Guiding Winds! Pink Nova Ranger!"

Hathaway stepped up. "With fierce determination we fight our way towards the future! Power Rangers Nova Force!"

The team struck a pose.

"Wanderers! Attack!" Aires shouted.

The foot soldiers charged at the rangers who ran straight at them.

The Nova Rangers drew their Raider Swords and ran into the crowd of Wanderers. Hathaway slashed two wanderers across the chest before kicking another. He punched one with his free hand. He flipped over one slashed its back and pushed it into three more. "Oh no you don't!" He converted his sword into gun mode and opened fire. Rilan walked through the crowd slowly firing his Rave Trigger and his Raider Gun. He continued to fire knocking down Wanderers left and right. The foot soldiers surrounded him to the point where he wasn't visible from above.

Using his added Ranger strength he forced his way back up and spun around 3 times firing his weapons. He knocked a lot of wanderers down before continuing forward.

Leonide knocked three wanderers down with his Raider sword. "Neo Trident!" He said pulling out his signature weapon. He slashed at 3 more wanderers before planting his trident into the ground. "Raider gun!" He swung around on the staff shooting the surrounding wanderers. He pulled his trident out of the ground and used the momentum to slash all of the surrounding wanderers.

Marias ran along the building wall.

She shot at the wanderers then flipped over some of them and kicked 4 making room. She executed a series of kicks in all directions.

She finished it with a spinning round house kick. "Raider Gun!"

Avery jumped up and fired at the wanderers. She came down with the Raider Sword and slashed at other wanderers.

Zeili pushed the wanderers backward with her Radiant Shield.

She drew her Raider Gun and fired it over her shield. She smacked the wanderers with her shield knocking them back.

She kicked a wanderer away and fired on more with her gun.

While she blocked one strike from behind she was hit in the chest.

"Ugh!" She fell down to one knee.

"I guess I'm still not 100 percent..." Hayden covered her self with the shield and ran forward pushing wanderers along with her.

In one mighty swing she sent them all flying.

"Gah..." She groaned.

The other four rangers surrounded her and helped her back to her feet.

"Paradox Cannon!" Hathaway said as he and his teammates punched in the code for the team weapon.

"Sending the Paradox Cannon." Tiffany said as the Paradox Cannon was teleported to their location.

The cannon appeared in their hands and they all took their positions around the weapon.

"Paradox Cannon! Spread Fire!"

The blast erupted from the barrel and blew apart the remaining wanderers.

"Now its your turn!" Leonide shouted at Aires and the Gemini's. "Huh." Aires said. The Paradox Cannon dissapeared.

"Let's do it guys!" Hathaway said. The five charged at the Brigadier Generals.

Aires took the initiative and intercepted the rangers. Hathaway swung at him first. Aires caught his punch and retaliated with a fierce strike to the stomach. "Aagh!" He groaned. Aires grabbed the belt of Hathaway's suit and threw him over into a pile of rubble.

Rilan and Leonide attacked next. "Raider Sword!" Leonide shouted.

"Rave Trigger!" Rilan said.

The two charged Aires.

Aires blocked Leonide's stirke. He threw Leonide at Rilan who jumped over his fallen friend. "Hyah!" Rilan grunted as he fired his Rave Trigger.

Aires easily caught the orb of energy fired from the blaster and sent it back at Rilan. "Oh crap!" Rilan said. Before the blast got close enough Zeili blocked it with her Radiant Shield. Marias ran up behind Aires and slashed his back.

"What was that?" Aires said. He turned around and swatted Marias away. She landed about five feet away from Hathaway. "Our turn!" Rilan said as he and Zeili charged at him.

Zeili tried to bash him with her shield but to no avail. Rilan shot at Aires but he simply batted the blast away.

"You all are becoming a nuisance."

He said. Aires' forearms turned a bright red. "Super Lariat!" He shouted sharging forward. The two rangers had no time to evade as he charged forward and knocked the two rangers towards their comrades.

"Their getting their asses handed to them..." Blade said. "Should we do something?" Megan said. "No. You guys need to stay put." Rey said. The truth is it didn't look like the Rangers could beat Aires alone so naturally, Rey was a bit apprehensive to let civilans go in especially if they have ranger powers and didn't know what to do with them.

Roxy's fist clenched. "I can't freaking watch this..." She growled.

Aires stalked over to them.

"You rangers are pathetic, Is THIS all the power you can muster?"

Hathaway groaned painfully as he struggled to his feet.

"Dammit, why the hell is this guy so strong?" Hathaway said.

"Give up Red Ranger, accept defeat and the Black Hole Empire could use you and your friends as slaves." Aires said.

Hathaway dropped down to one knee.

"Ngh! I only got hit by him one time...is strength his brutal."

"Not giving up? Die then." Aires said as he held up his open hand. A ball of energy began to materialize into his hand.

"Guys!" Tiffany shouted.

"You guys gotta get outta there!" Rey shouted.

Roxy threw a rock at the Brigadier General. "Hey you good for nothing piece of crap!" Roxy shouted.

Aires spun around. "Oh. Its you." He said.

"Those guys can't fight anymore! Come at me instead!" She shouted.

"Me too!" Megan said.

Blade sighed. "I guess I can't let you guys do this by yourself can you..." Blade said.

In their respective colors, a flash of light appeared and engulfed their left wrists. It was replaced by a blue morpher with a crescent in the center and four buttons under it.

Roxy lifted her arm.

Blade and Megan followed suit.

"Lunar Force! Go!"

The three called out.

They brought their left arms back and placed two fingers on the crescent which split in half and revealed a small gem inside.

The gem flashed their respective Lunar Ranger colors.

Out of nowhere they were standing on a cliff behind a full moon.

They flipped backwards and into the full moon. The full moon engulfed them and their Ranger suits took its place. the crescent appeared on their chests in a flash of light.

The rangers brought their hands to their face and their helmets appeared.

"The Silver Enigma! Silver Lunar Ranger!"

"The Gold Avenger! Gold Lunar Ranger!"

"The White Optimist! White Lunar Ranger!"

The three then spoke in unison.

"Lunar Force Rangers!" They each struck a pose.

"Whoa! This feels amazing!" Megan said. "Hmph not bad." Blade said.

"I could get used to this." Roxy said.

"Enough theatrics, Wanderers!" Aires said.

Roxy assumed command of the team.

"Go." She instructed. The others took notice and followed instuction.

*-PRNF-*

Blade struck the wanderers with his Hazard Dagger. "Hyah!" He punched the wanderer and elbowed the one behind him.

(That 2 hit thing that Carter from Lightspeed Rescue does)

He threw another over his shoulder and dropkicked two in front of him.

"Hyper Arrow!" He called out.

He brought his hand to his chest.

A bow materialized into his hand.

He pointed it towards the sky.

"Gold Rain!" He called out. He pulled back on the thread and released hundreds of arrows down onto the wanderers.

Megan swung her scythe around hitting as many wanderers as she possibly could.

She hit a wanderer with the back end of the scythe, spun it around and hit more. She excecuted a series of combos knocking out at least ten wanderers.

She went to swing again and knocked out a wanderer. "Yes!" She cheered.

A wanderer loomed over her. She swept it off its feet and picked up her scythe.

"No more clumsy Megan!" She said before hitting multiple targets almost gracefully. She evaded one attack and hit the wanderer in the back. Megan spun around and jump kicked another wanderer.

She kicked again but the wanderer caught her leg. She pushed off her other leg and kicked it in the head. She went to land on her feet but lost her balance.

"Oh well so much for that..." She said.

Roxy slashed at multiple wanderers. She axe kicked another before slashing at two more.

"Back off!" She shouted. She punched two wanderers and spin kicked 2 more. She dropped down and used her hands as a base to kick two more. She caught herself and regained her composure.

"Energy Knives!"

Roxy called out bringing her hand to her chest. Six throwing knives appeared. 3 in each hand.

She threw them in every direction.

The wanderers closed in on her.

"You things do not understand personal space." She said.

She seemed to pull more knives out of nowhere. She jumped and flipped so that she was upside down in midair. "Omni Shower!" She started spinning and throwing knives all over the place. She hit at least fifty foot soldiers. She landed away from the crowd on one knee. "Easy." She said as they all exploded.

The Nova Rangers managed to get to their feet and met up with their allies.

"Niice." Hathaway said staring at the Lunar Ranger suits.

"Hey we still got these guys to deal with!" Megan said. "Right, let's finish them!" Marias said.

"Paradox Cannon!" The Nova Rangers said.

"Whoa..." Megan said seeing the weapon up close for the first time.

"We better have something like that...Huh?" Roxy said. She looked at her morpher which was flashing.

Blade's and Megan's were as well.

They clicked the first button under the crescent. A cannon with three handles appeared.

Roxy took the middle handle while Megan took the left handle and Blade took the right handle.

"That's the Continuum Blaster." Tiffany said over the communication line.

"Fire!" Hathaway called out.

"Fire!" Roxy shouted.

The Continuum Blaster fired a swirling blast that hit the wanderers the same time the Paradox Cannon blast did.

The Wanderers blew up and dissipated.

"You're next!" Hathaway shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Alpha said.

"Let's get outta here..." Omega whispered.

"When the time is right..." Alpha whispered back.

Aires snorted.

"I am one of Dragomir's trusted Generals. I will not be defeated so easily."

"Oh please. We can kill you with one hit." Marias bluffed.

"After the beating I gave you? I'd love to see you try." Aires said.

"Let's do it!" Hathaway said as the Paradox Cannon disappeared.

RAIDER WAAVVEE!

The Nova Rangers fired at Aires who took the attack head on and sent it back at them. The Nova Rangers groaned in pain after receiving that attack.

"So much for your one hit kill." He said. "Boy you are so stupid." Leonide said.

"Huh?"

Alpha and Omega noticed the Lunar Rangers in the sky.

"Now we leave." Alpha said jumping backward and landing atop a building high above the scene of the fight.

"Gold Rain!" Blade shouted as he let the shower of arrows loose hitting Aires. "Ungh!"

"Omni Shower!" Roxy said as she started spinning and throwing the daggers. "Aagh!"

"Strike Crescent!" Megan called out.

Her scythe transformed into a two sided crescent. She then slashed up then down releasing the two fast moving crescents both hitting Aires.

"Rraagh!" He shouted before exploding. The Lunar Rangers landed behind him and each struck a pose.

The ground rumbled as Aires grew to an enormous size.

"Tiff!" Hathaway spoke into his morpher.

"Chrono Carrier on the way. And tell those three their Zords are ready." Tiffany said.

The Chrono Carrier came from the west. "You guys come too!" Rilan said before jumping.

The Lunar Rangers jumped into the Chrono Carrier.

The Nova Rangers ran to their respective Zords.

"Opening hatches. Nitro Jet launch." Tiffany said.

Hathaway's Zord took off first.

"Mach Racer launch." Rilan was next.

"Torrent Chaser launch." Leonide took off.

"Rapid Cruiser launch." Marias dropped out of the bottom of the Carrier.

"Solara Flyer launch." Zeili was the last to launch.

The Zords flew toward the monster.

The team spoke in unison.

"AssaultMax Megazord transformation go!"

Nitro Jet was first.

Nitro Jet's back bent back on a 90 Degree angle. The wings bent in the middle then bent upwards forming a shoulder like appearance. Mach Racer came next. It's back linked to the bent portion of Nitro Jet. Its wheels

split apart from the body. They then flipped forward created what looked like a waist. The back part of Mach Racer spilt apart and bent

backwards so that the back wheels met each other. The insides sprouted pegs which looked like arms could connect to it. Torrent Chaser went upright so that the nose was in the air. The nose bent backward and conected to Mach Racer.

The bus split in the middle which gave the impression of legs. Rapid Cruiser split apart andconnected to the sides of Mach Racer. It then split in the middle to form arms. Solara Flyer

swooped in and connected to the back of Mach Racer. The back of Solara Flyer disconnected and contorted itself so that it looked like a robot

head with a crown resembling the crest on the Nova Ranger suits.

The head connected to the bent portion of Nitro Jet. The visor on the face

flashed and the Megazord came to life.

"AssaultMax Megazord ready!"

*-PRNF-*

The megazord began fighting Aires. "Fools!" Aires said striking the Megazord.

"Ugh!" Hathaway grunted as the impact slammed him into the control panel.

Aires knocked the megazord to the floor. "He's even more powerful than before!" Zeili said.

"Now you fall-ungh!" Aires was knocked away by the Gale Flyers shooting at him.

"Whoo!" Roxy said firing on him again. Blade looked at his control panel. He noticed some sort of Robot with the word: "Go" flashing under it. "I think we can form a megazord..." He said. "Really? Let's go for it!" Megan said.

"If you guys want." Roxy said.

The Gale Flyers flew side by side.

"SuperGale Megazord! Go!" They said in unison. Roxy's plane's wings flipped forward. The nose bent back ward. The tail bent backwards and hips spun out. Blade's airship split into four parts. Two legs and two arms. The legs connected to the hips. The arms connected to the wings. Megan's smaller plane landed on the neck of Roxy's plane.

The back of the plane split apart revealing a face. The nose came back over and connected to the engines of the plane.

"SuperGale Megazord ready!"

The three said.

"Another one!" Aires shouted.

GaleStorm marched right at the Brigadier General and delivered a powerful punch.

"Let's get this overwith!" Hathaway said as AssaultMax stood back up.

"AssaultMax Super Saber!"

The team called out. A large longsword

materialized from binary in the sky. The

megazord grasped it.

"AssaultMax Megazord! Giga Spin Slash!"

The megazord started spin rapidly.

AssaultMax spun around the monster in a pentagon shape. The sword slashed from all five points then rushed forward slashing it one last time. AssaultMax stopped spinning,facing away

from the monster pointing the sword at no one in particular.

"Ugh...I will not be defeated!"

Aires roared.

"The Giga Spin didn't finish him?"

Rilan said. Marias was about to let something really sarcastic fly but Leonide stopped her.

"Then maybe its our turn." Roxy said. GaleStorm Megazord opened up its chest. "GaleStorm Megazord! Maelstrom Blazer!" A cannon thrust forward out of the chest and fired a multi colored light.

Aires fell with a groan. "My death is insignificant! There are more generals that will accomplish what I could not!"

The General exploded in a flash of light.

"We did it!" Hathaway said.

"Huh I guess we did." Roxy thought aloud placing her hand on her head.

*-PRNF-*

"Well that settles that." Alpha said.

"Now their 8 strong. We have our hands full."

"But as soon as we revive Queen Andromeda we can absorb her power and then rule the galaxy." Omega said.

"Correct. Now all we have to do is wait and play along with this." Alpha said staring at the darkening sky.

_**A/N: Well that's the end of the Lunar Ranger arc! Now onto the rest of the story :)**_


	12. Take My Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

_**A/N- I would have updated a bit sooner but sunday was my birthday and I was away for a bit but **_

_**anyway enjoy the chapter!**_

"You sure you don't wanna be apart of the team?" Hathaway asked Roxy. "Nah I just don't like the whole team thing...its not my scene." The tomboy said.

"Well the offer is still open for whenever you want to join." Hathaway said. "Uh yeah thanks." Roxy said. Hathaway sighed.

"I gotta get to class." He said before walking off. Roxy walked the opposite way.

"Ugh...I don't really want to be here now..." She turned back around and walked out the front door.

As she walked down the street she wondered to herself, 'What if I do join the team...? Well its not like I can do all of this fighting by myself...'

Roxy walked down to the boardwalk.

She stepped off of the board walk and onto the beach.

"This is much better." She said. As soon as she sat down

She heard a wooshing sound and her eyes scanned area.

A black hole appeared.

"Shoulda stayed in school." The tomboy groaned. The Wanderers appeared out of the black hole followed by a monster with chains hanging from its arms.

"Lunar Force! Go!" She called out.

She morphed and ran towards the monster. She drew her Hazard Dagger and started knocking down wanderers. She punched a wanderer and kicked one behind her. She flipped one over her shoulder and slashed another behind her. It didn't take long before

Hathaway, Blade and Megan showed up as they were in school and very close by.

"Nova Force! Start it up!" He called out.

"Lunar Force! Go!" Blade and Megan said. The three morphed and ran to help Roxy. Hathaway struck at the wanderers with his Raider Sword.

He kicked one in the chest before slashing two more.

Blade fired his Hyper Arrow at the wanderers. He kicked one away and clubbed another with the bow.

"Gold Rain!" He said letting the arrows fly.

The arrows hit the wanderers and they dissipated.

Megan swung her scythe around hitting more wanderers. She pushed them back before hitting them again. She executed a series of strikes before hitting the last wanderer and sent it flying.

"Strike Crescent!" She shouted.

The crescents went flying into the crowd of wanderers destroying them.

RAIDER WAAVVEE!

Hathaway fired the Raider Wave hitting the wanderers and eliminating them.

The four rangers reunited. "Your next!" Roxy said running at the chain monster.

"Hey wait! We don't know what he's capable of!" Blade said, but by then Roxy was out of earshot.

"Haha!" The monster cackled swinging its chains. The monster threw its chains at her. She rolled out of the way and went back on the offensive.

"You're not getting me so easily!" She said. "You sure!" The monster said as his chains chased her Roxy couldn't even mount an offense as the monster kept her at a distance. "Enough!" Roxy said as she jumped up and prepared an attack. The monster was wise to her and wrapped her up in the air. "Ungh!"

The other rangers ran at the monster. "Put her down!" Megan shouted. "Poor choice of words." The chain monster cackled as he proceeded to slam her down picked her up then threw her.

"Ugh!" She grunted.

Blade ran at him with his Hazard Dagger. He slashed at the monster

The monster punched him in the gut then threw him onto the boardwalk.

"Ungh!" He groaned. Megan swung her scythe at him. He blocked it and grabbed her with his chains. He threw her into the ocean. "Aah!" She yelped before crashing into the water.

Hathaway slashed the monster in the back causing it to stagger. He used the opening to run over to Roxy.

"You okay?" He said. "Ugh! Get off!" She shouted pushing Hathaway.

"What is your problem!" Roxy said

"I could ask you the same thing!" Hathaway shot back.

"I don't need you babysitting me! I'm perfectly capable of handling this joker on my own!" Roxy shot back.

"It didn't look that way to me when he was throwing you around like a rag doll!"

"I don't mean to break up your lovers quarrel but a little assistance here! Aah!" Blade said being smashed into the ground. Roxy pushed him and went to help Blade.

She swung on the monster who blocked the strike. He punched her in the stomach "Grah! You sonova-!"

He swung the chain on her knocking her back. Roxy tumbled to the floor. "Gaagh!" She groaned.

"Time to finish what I started!" He cackled. His chains glowed and hissed. He swung both arms at her Roxy staggered back to her feet. She punched in the code for the Hazard Wave.

Hathaway shoved Roxy out of the way and took the attack. The chains wrapped around him and started exploding all over him. "Aaaagh!" He groaned.

He demorphed and sunk to the floor.

The monster laughed and picked him up.

"Hey bring him back!" Roxy shouted.

HAZARD WAAAVVEE!

Roxy blasted the Lunar Wave

"I don't think so." The monster said before teleporting away.

The other four Nova Rangers ran in too little too late.

"What happened to Hathaway?" Rilan asked.

"That thing took Hathaway." Blade said sheathing his Hazard Dagger.

Megan dragged her self out of the ocean.

"Ugh!" She groaned spitting out water.

"What a freakin idiot!" Roxy shouted. She demorphed and walked off.

"Hey where is she going?" Marias asked.

"I don't think we should bother her." Zeili said. "Did anyone not notice Megan come out of the ocean?" Leonide asked staring at the soaking wet girl.

*-PRNF-*

Roxy walked through the streets.

"Even after what I said and refused to join the team he still took the hit."

Roxy shook her head.

"Looks like I owe him one." Roxy said. She brought her morpher to her mouth.

"Hey Rey I need a favor..."

*-PRNF-*

"Ngh..." Hathaway came to suspended high above on a field goal post in an empty football stadium.

"The Ranger finally wakes up." The chain monster said.

"What am I doing here you goon!" Hathaway said looking around.

"Hey!, the name's Whipator!" He said

"I don't give a flying-!" "Silence!" He shouted. "Ooh when I get down from here you are gonna get it!" Hathaway said. "I'm soooo scared, now shut up, I'm waiting for your friends to walk into my ambush." Whipator said.

"Is that so?" Roxy said walking into the arena. "Where are your friends?" Whipator asked.

"Don't know don't care." She said walking towards the goal post. "Well then you can die here." Whipator said. Suddenly, wanderers sprung up in all directions surrounding the upper portion of the stadium.

"Not impressed..." She said.

"You don't need to be! Wanderers! Attack!"

Roxy input a code and her hand flashed red. That light was replaced by Hathaway's Raider Gun.

Hathaway noticed a silver light in his back pocket and immediately knew what it was.

"You know what, let's make this quick I'm getting sleepy." Roxy said firing the Raider Gun in all directions.

Whipator was bewildered. "Ragh! You'll pay for that!" It shouted. Roxy walked forward firing at the creature.

"Like I said, I wanna make this quick. Lunar Force! Go!" She said as she transformed.

RAIDER WAAVVEE!

She fired off the Raider Wave and blasted the monster and a few wanderers with it.

"Aargh! Do you think that was enough to defeat me?" "Nope it was a distraction."

LUNAR WAAVVEE!

Hathaway jumped down in his Ranger mode with the Hazard Dagger in his hand. He brought the blade down on the monster. The wave fired off right after he slashed the monster. "Gaah!" He groaned as he exploded.

"Hey how did I get your Dagger?"

Hathaway said. "I'll tell you later, first we gotta deal with these guys." Roxy said, reffering to the crowd of wanderers closing in on them.

"You take one side and I'll take the other." Hathaway said.

"Got'cha."

A few wanderers surrounding them had blasters. "Get down!" Roxy said.

She punched in a code and raised her arm. A purple energy shield materialized above them blocking the attacks. "Whoa! What's this?"

"Its an energy shield that only the Lunar Rangers can use and its about to wear off..." Roxy said as the blasts rained down on them. "They don't look like their letting up..." Hathaway said.

"I can't keep this up..." Roxy groaned.

As if on cue, Solara Flyer swooped past the opening of the stadium and fired several concentrated blasts at the crowd of wanderers which took the heat off of Hathaway and Roxy. Roxy lowered her shield and stood up.

"Thanks Zeili!" Hathaway said into his morpher.

"No problem!" She responded. Solara Flyer flew away from the stadium.

"My plan is ruined!" Whipator said.

"I'm so sorry about that." Roxy said.

"Let us make it up to you." Hathaway added on.

RAIDER WAAVVEE!

LUNAR WAAVVEE!

They blasted the monster apart with their attacks. "Phew!" Hathaway said demorphing. Roxy demorphed and yawned. Hathaway took a step and stumbled forward. "Whoa! Whipator's attack must've done more damage than I thought..."

The two began to walk out of the arena. "Listen I've decided to take you up on that offer." Roxy said.

"Really? Great!" Hathaway said. He started talking again but Roxy wasn't really paying attention she was thinking to herself. She noticed that Hathaway had stopped talking.

"What?" She said. "Your blushing."

He said bluntly.

"No I'm not!" She said pushing him away. Hathaway started laughing.

Roxy smiled.

"What an idiot."

_**A/N: I was thinking about the Ranger team up and I will do it but not after I do a few more chapters with the Lunar Rangers. And what do you think Roxy was thinking about that made her blush?**_

_**Well until next time! Don't forget to keep reading and reviewing! **_


	13. A Revenge Fueled Blade

The Nova Rangers were fighting a crowd of wanderers on the beach.

"Man! This can get really annoying!" Rilan said flipping a wanderer. Hathaway kicked a wanderer away from Rilan.

"You can say that again..." He said.

Leonide shot at some more with his Raider Gun.

"You two almost sound bored." He said. Leonide punched a wanderer and swept kicked more.

Marias fired her Storm Bow. "I agree its been boring the past week."

"It has been pretty dull." Zeili said slashing 5 wanderers with her Raider Sword.

A wolf like monster appeared out of a Black Hole. "Well then let me give you a challenge!" He said.

By now the wanderers were gone leaving only the wolf monster and the Rangers. "Let's go! Orion Saber!" Hathaway said running at the monster. The others followed behind him. The Rangers surrounded the monster and attacked from all sides. The monster blocked each of their attacks and knocked them all backwards.

"Whoa!" Leonide said catching himself.

"Its pathetic how the Black Hole Empire hasn't beaten you all yet."

"You'd think the boys up there would reprimand him about insulting the empire..." Marias said.

The monster said preparing to swing on Leonide. Suddenly he was hit by a throwing knife. "Ugh! Huh?"

He looked forward and saw the Lunar Rangers running straight at them. He swatted them all aside.

Blade stood up quickly. He attacked the monster yet again. Suddenly he stopped fighting. "You..." He had a flashback to when his family was killed. In the flames and aftermath of the attack he could remember a specific creature. This creature matched the same one from years ago. "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" Blade shouted swinging his dagger at him erratically. The wolf monster evaded the attacks with ease. He kicked Blade to the floor who wasted no time in getting back up.

The other Rangers aided him in the attack. He knocked all of them away. "Rragh!" Blade roared he kicked at the monster who easily countered him and dropped him to the floor. Blade refused to stay down and jumped back up. This time the monster bared its claws which glowed a faint purple. He slashed Blade across the chest demorphing him. "Ugh!" He grunted tumbling to the floor.

The monster loomed over him.

"Stay away from him!" Zeili shouted as she and the other Rangers ran at him. The monster fought all of them off quickly and returned his attention back to Blade. "You're that boy from 15 years ago..." He said staring at a seething Blade.

He pulled his headband off.

"Give that back you bastard!" Blade shouted ready to get up. The monster put his foot on Blade's chest keeping him down. "You want this back? Then you can come and get it. 4 o' clock in the rock quarry."

He walked off heading towards the mountains.

The others had to hold Blade from running after the monster.

He was screaming at the top of his lungs. Ever since meeting none of the rangers have ever seen him this irate. When he finally calmed down they brought him back to Hathaway's house.

Rey spun around to face them in his seat. "So as it stands..." Rey said. "This monster has really fast reflexes and a sturdy exo skeleton. I'm working on a new ranger code to cut through that exo skeleton."

"I'll use it." Blade said. "How quick can you have it done?" He said.

"Well I can have it done in 30 minutes." He said. "Fine." Blade said treating his wounds.

Rey spun back around and went to work. Megan sat next to him.

"Mind if I help?" She said.

"Uh-uh s-sure you can..." Rey stammered. Marias sighed. "It goes from boring to exciting pretty quick around here." "I heard that." Roxy said laying across the couch.

Zeili walked over to Blade.

"Are you okay? What happened between you two?" She asked.

It took Blade a second to respond.

"He killed my entire family in front of me and stole a family heirloom from me." Blade said tapping his foot quickly.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Blade was silent.

"I'm going to kill him." He finally said. Zeili suddenly just up and hugged him.

The action took him by surprise.

"When you go out there I just want you to be careful. I want you to come back" she whispered.

"I will...I promise." Blade said hugging her back. They stayed that way for about another minute before breaking apart. He turned away ready to leave.

He left the house.

*-PRNF-*

Blade headed towards the rock quarry when his morpher beeped.

"Its ready." Rey said. "Good luck!" Tiffany said.

"Thanks." He said cutting the communication. He entered the rock quarry where the monster was already waiting.

"You showed up." "As if I wouldn't."

The monster's claws extended and blades popped out of his forearms.

"You ready?" He said taking a fighting position.

"Lunar Force! Go!" Blade called out. In a flash of light he morphed.

"Guys! Its starting!" Ashton said looking at the main monitor.

The others quickly crowded around.

Megan was squished up against Rey. "Eh heh..." He said.

Blade drew his Hazard Dagger.

The two ran at each other trading blows. The monster swung at him but Blade blocked it and retaliated.

He went to slash the monster but its exo skeleton deflected the blow.

The monster kicked him backwards.

"Ugh!" He grunted. "Is that all you've got? You'll never get this back with those skills." The monster said holding up Blade's headband.

Blade rushed at him and instead of slashing him he delivered a series of punches and kicks. He swept the monster into the air. "Hah!" He grunted jumping up and dropkicking it. He sent the monster flying backwards and into the wall.

Blade punched in the code for the new weapon. A golden sword materialized in his hand. The sword's handle had three setting on it. They read: V1, V2, V3.

"Hazard Saber!" He said. He took off running with the blade dragging along the floor. He lifted it up quickly sending a shockwave at him. "Ungh!" The monster grunted being taken aback by the weapons power. Blade rushed him. The monster blocked his intial attack and retaliated with his own.

"You can't even hope to beat me!" The monster went to deliver a straight punch. Blade blocked it and went back on the offensive. He slashed the monster leaving cuts in the exo skeleton. "What was that!"

He switched the setting to V2. The blade glowed red and began doing much more damage. The monster quickly retaliated and kicked him into the air. He followed him up into the air. He swung at him with his claws. Blade took the attack head on which allowed him to cut him horizontally sending him flying backwards. Blade chased him and tried to slash him again. They clashed with each other and went flying down towards the ground. The monster landed on the ground and the opposing forces created a crater around them on impact.

"Whoa! That thing packs a punch! good job Rey!" Megan said. "Yeah thanks..."

Blade backed up and rolled under the strike of the monster.

"Hah!" He shouted slashing its back.

The monster groaned in pain.

Blade went to strike again but the monster blocked it and they locked blades. "Its over." Blade said angrily. "Hm? I don't think so."

He switched to V3 mode.

SUPER HAZARD WAAVVEE!

"I told you its over." The Hazard Wave exploded creating a blinding light.

"Blade!" Zeili shouted.

There was a brief silence.

"I made you a promise. I never break my promises." Blade groaned as he climbed out of the crater.

He held his headband. He took his helmet off and put it on.

He put his helmet back on and walked out of the quarry.

*-PRNF-*

Hayden was the first one to greet him with a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." "Yeah."

"Aww..." The others all said teasing.

Neither of them cared though.

Then something weird happened.

For the first time in a long time.

Blade smiled.

_**A/N: Well? How was it? Be sure to leave your reactions! And one more thing! A former ranger will come into the mix. I'm not going to tell you who it is I want to see if you can figure it out. I'll leave you with this hint; He was in a similar situation as Hathaway when it came to being Red Ranger. Not exactly the same! But similar! Can you figure it out?**_

_**Bye :)**_


	14. He's a Veteran

"So..." Hathaway said walking down the street with Rey and Tiffany.

"So what?" Rey asked sipping on a Mountain Dew. "Look we know that you like Megan, when are you gonna say something about it?" Tiffany blurted out. Rey spit out the soda instantly. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said laughing awkwardly. Both Tiffany and Hathaway gave him serious stares. "What?" He said. "You're not convincing anyone." Hathaway said. "C'mon. Seriously! Why do you always get like that whenever you like a girl?" Tiffany said. "I get like what?" Rey said playing dumb.

"We have a list." Hathaway said.

"Julissa, Marianna, then there was Rose do NOT get me started on Rose." Tiffany said. "You didn't eat for almost a week." Hathaway said poking at him. "Shaddap!" Rey said slapping his hand away. Tiffany and Hathaway started laughing.

"Its not funny!" Rey said. "Yes it is!" Tiffany said. They continued walking until they were halted by a black hole appearing in front of them. "Guys!" Megan called out running up behind them. She tripped over her own feet and fell bringing down Rey with her in the process. Tiffany sighed while Hathaway facepalmed. Megan quickly jumped back up.

Out of the Black Hole appeared a monster.

(Similar to the balloon monster from Power Rangers Ninja Storm)

The Rangers dropped into defensive positions while Tiffany and Rey stepped out of the way.

"Nova Force-!"

"Lunar Force-!"

They were both cut off by the monster snatching their morphers and throwing them to the floor.

"Ungh!" Hathaway grunted.

"Hehe! Not so strong without your morphers are you now?" It said.

"Oh shut up!" Hathaway shouted getting right back up. He charged at the monster. Megan followed up right behind him. They fought the monster vailantly but they weren't strong enough without their morphers. The monster got ahold of Hathaway and threw him about 20 feet away into a parking lot. He landed on a car and rolled off. As for Megan he tossed her around before knocking her to the floor.

"Aah!" She yelped. "Megan!" Rey shouted running towards the monster. "Rey get back here!" Tiffany shouted. The monster was about to swing when Rey took the hit for Megan. The attack slammed him into the floor. Rey struggled to stand back up. He took several more brutal hits before finally collapsing.

"Humans sure are thick headed fools..." The monster said preparing to strike the final blow.

Just then the monster was taken back by several laser blasts.

"Ugh! Who?" He said looking around. A man stepped forward holding a white blaster. He was wearing some sort of millitary uniform and a red beret.

There was some sort of strange badge on his chest. It glowed a faint pink. "Just who the hell are you?" The monster snarled.

The man did not respond. He simply raised his right arm. "Is that a morpher?" Tiffany said.

"Time for Time Force!" He called out. A large strand of DNA appeared and covered his front. It sunk into his body and was replaced with a bright red light. Once that light faded there he stood. The Red Time Force Ranger. "Chrono Saber!" Said as two swords appeared in his hands. He ran towards the monster hitting it with quick powerful strikes. The monster swung on him but he ducked under it and used both of his swords to wrap(metaphorically speaking) around the monster and throw it over him.

He linked the swords together at the hilt. He slashed left then right before planting the sword into the ground and kicking the monster. The monster tumbled to the floor but stood back up. "Ugh! You'll pay!" He said attempting to strike him with his tentacles. The Ranger jumped up and split the sword. "Time Strike!" He shouted. A crystal red clock surrounded him. He positioned his swords at the 12 and 3 creating a 90 degree angle. He brought up the sword from 3 to 12 and then slashed down. "Aaaagh!" The monster groaned. He sunk to the floor. The Ranger landed just as the monster exploded. He demorphed.

"Whoa..." Rey groaned before passing out. "Rey!" Megan shouted crawling over to him.

The man walked over to them. "We better get him to a hospital." He said picking him up. Hathaway finally made it out of the parking lot and over to the others. "Is he going to be okay?" Megan said staring at the guy who saved her life. "It's hard to say..." He said. "Wait who are you?" Tiffany said coming out of her hiding spot. "Wes Collins and the Red Time Force Ranger as you just saw. But now isn't the time for anything further. Let's go we can take my car." He said heading for a large black truck. The others followed suit.

*-Power Rangers Nova Force!-*

In about 20 minutes they all arrived at the hospital. The others had already made it there as Hathaway had texted Roxy.

"So is he going to be okay?" Avery asked. "Yes, he just has a few broken bones and he suffered a slight concussion. He should regain consciousness within 3 hours."

The doctor said. "Thank you." Wes said turning to face the Rangers.

"So you're the famous Red Time Force Ranger I've heard a lot about when I was younger." Hathaway said. "Weren't you the guy who fought all of those robots by your self back in 2001?" Roxy asked. "That was me." Wes said. "So where are the other Time Force Rangers?" Leonide asked.

"They returned to the future after they captured Ransik." Wes answered. That got Hathaway to thinking. 'What's going to happen when this is all over...?'

Wes spoke. "So I'm assuming you are the new rangers here?" "Yeah The Nova Force Rangers." Rilan said as the others nodded in agreement. "Huh...who would have thought we'd meet a former Ranger here in Ignus City." Blade said.

"Really I was just here to recruit, I never thought I'd actually Ranger up again." Wes said.

"Who would have thought." Zeili said.

"I say we all go out and get something to eat then come back later" Hathaway said.

"Yeah. You coming Megan?" Roxy asked. "No, I'm going to stay here with Rey." She said holding his hand. "Okay I'll bring you back something." Roxy said catching up to the others.

*-PRNF-*

Hours later Wes came back to the hospital where Megan was asleep sitting next to the bed still holding Rey's hand. Seeing that reminded him of how he stayed with Jen the day she was seriously injured.

Rey came to slowly. "Ugh...I feel like I got hit by a bus." His movement woke up Megan. "Rey! You're okay!" She said hugging him tightly.

"If you don't let go I'm going to pass out again!" Rey said between breaths. "Oh!" She said letting the teen loose. "Megan." Wes said stepping into the room. "Yeah?" The clearly tired girl said. "Here go get yourself some coffee." He said handing her 20 dollars. "Thank you..." The girl yawned before stepping out the room.

Rey stared at her leaving it almost seemed like he was saddened.

"Listen." Wes said sitting down. "I don't mean to come in and lecture you like Tommy did to me when I was younger but, that girl...she's the one for you." He said. "How can you be so sure?" Rey said. "I'm saying this from personal experience, don't wait until the last minute to tell her how you feel, it will leave many feelings still unresolved." Wes said holding the badge Jen gave him all of that time ago.

"I just don't know I get so nervous around her. I just feel like she won't return my feelings...I-" Rey stopped abruptly. "You what?" Wes said.

"I know it sounds weird because I haven't known her that long but I think I'm in love with her." Rey said.

Little did he know Megan was right outside listening to the whole conversation.

Wes spoke. "Then you need to tell her. I want you to promise me that you will."

"Uh...yeah I will. But Wes? I need a favor from you a really big favor."

"What is it?" The Co-Captain of the Silver Guardians said. "I want to ask you to stay. Tiffany and could use some help around with the Ranger thing and all." "Gee I dunno. I'd have to see." Wes said. His phone started ringing. "Hold on." Wes said getting up to step out.

Megan ran down the hall and went to turn the corner when she banged her knee on a chair. "Ow! Crap!" She groaned hopping around the corner.

"Hello?" Wes said. "Wes where are you? You were supposed to be back hours ago." The man said. "Listen Eric, I'm gonna need a favor." "And what's that?" The man now know as Eric asked. "I need you to take full control of the Silver Guardians for a bit." "Why?" "Something urgent came up. I'll explain when I come back. Be sure to tell my Dad okay?" He said. After a moments silence he spoke. "Fine Wes...but you owe me...yet again." Eric said.

Wes laugohed. "Thanks man. I'll call you later with updates." He said.

"Yeah sure." Eric said hanging up.

Wes walked back into the room.

"Looks like I can stay." He said.

"Oh thank God. Now I don't have to worry about studying and help saving the world." Rey said.

"Yeah..." Wes said.

'Getting back into the Ranger life huh? This is surely gonna be interesting.'

_**A/N: Well? How was it? Leave your comments! I specifically chose Wes because of his similarities to Hathaway when it came to being Red Ranger and also due to the fact that he is one of my favorite Red Rangers. Well anyway! The next few chapters will be the Samurai Ranger/ Nova Ranger team up! I'm particularly excited for this! And I've thought of a perfect idea for how it ties into the story! Well don't forget to read and review! Bye :)**_


	15. Nova X Samurai part 1

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day. Hathaway, Roxy, Rey, Tiffany and Megan left the school building. "It feels weird to go to school all day for a week."

Megan said playing with her hair.

"Yeah I actually got to finish a test." Rey said.

"Yeah and Mr. Caplan finally didn't scream on me for leaving class." Hathaway said looking at his phone. "You guys wanna go get the others?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah but I gotta go get some stuff from the supermarket and hide it before Rilan gets to it." Hathaway said.

"He always eats the cookies..." Tiffany mumbled.

*- Power Rangers Nova Force!-*

"Aquarius!" Dragomir shouted. A light blue fish like monster entered the room. "Yes sir?" He asked. "You've been telling me about this Abyss of Evil for quite sometime now, I want you to initiate your plan now." Dragomir said. "At once sir." Aquarius said quickly leaving the room. Aquarius bumped into the Gemini's. "I need you two." Aquarius said. "For?" Alpha asked. "My plan that we discussed. I'm going to revive Serrator and Xandred." Aquarius said. "Interesting... I'm in." Omega said. "Me too. I'd love to see how this turns out." Alpha said.

"Good. Then we will depart to Blue Bay Harbor." Aquarius said walking off.

"Wait up!" Omega and Alpha shouted as they walked after him.

The tractor beam teleported them to Blue Bay Harbor.

They landed and looked around. "Wait...so how exactly do we find the Abyss?" Omega said. "We use this." Aquarius said showing them some sort of tracking device. "It traces negative energy." Alpha said to Omega. "Exactly. And with this we can find the Abyss of Evil."

Aquarius said looking around. The Gemini's followed him until the tracker started to beep rapidly. "This is it." Aquarius said. He lifted up is hand. A ball of water began to form. He raised his hand higher and threw it to the floor blowing apart the ground. A purple mist flowed up and out of the Abyss. Aquarius levitated down into the Abyss of Evil.

"The negative energy is really powerful down here..." Alpha said levitating down as well. "That's because whenever a monster is killed their souls are teleported to the Abyss of Evil." Aquarius explained. "So you're planning to revive a former monster to defeat the Rangers?" Alpha asked. "Exactly." Aquarius said looking around. The ground shook and in a black cloud appeared four figures. Xandred, Dayu, Serrator and Deker, the only change in Deker and Dayu is that they are duplicates and completely subservient to Xandred.

"That must be them..." Omega whispered.

"Ah the feared Master Xandred." Aquarius said hovering over to them.

"What is it that you want?" Xandred roared.

"We'd like to request you're assistance in destroying the Power Rangers.

"As I would love to do nothing more we cannot leave as souls and I cannot leave due to the sealing power the Red Ranger used on me." He said.

"Alpha, Omega bring forth 4 Wanderers." Aquarius said.

The Gemini's called forth a Black Hole and 4 wanderers dropped out of it.

"As souls you have the ability to posess a body and revive yourself. And Master Xandred if you grow more powerful than the sealing power you can free yourself." Aquarius said pointing towards the motionless foot soldiers. The four walked towards then into the wanderers. There was silence before they mutated and turned back into the four monsters they once were.

"It feels good to be alive again!" Serrator exclaimed. Xandred cracked his knuckles and smashed his fist into the wall causing every thing around them to shake.

"Hmph. I need my sword." "Let us go to the surface. "Here." Aquarius said handing Xandred a broken horn.

"What's this?"

"It's Aires' horn, it will give you the power boost to break the seal." Aquarius said.

"We've located the shrine that it has been placed at. We will send wanderers to retrieve it." Alpha said levitating and using his power to raise the four Nighlock up to the surface.

"Well its time to destroy those spandex wearing bastards." Xandred said.

"We will have a monster and some wanderers given to you other than that you may do as you please." Aquarius said teleporting them to Ignus City.

The three Brigadier Generals teleported away. "Split up and destroy the city, that will surely draw them out." Xandred ordered.

The other monsters went their separate ways.

*-PRNF-*

The five teens left the supermarket holding groceries.

"Wow its 7:00 already..." Megan said looking at her watch. "Yeah we'd better get going...!" Rey was startled by a loud explosion not far away from them.

Their morphers beeped. "Guys there's a really powerful monster destroying the shopping district. You'd better get on it." Wes said.

"We won't get there in time." Hathaway said shoving his bags into Rey's hands. "Enter the Ranger code 3000 into your morphers." Wes said smirking on the other side of the line. "Uh okay then..." Roxy said. The three rangers stepped forward.

"Nova Force! Start it up!"

"Lunar Force! Go!"

The rangers morphed and input the code 3000. 3 bikes materialized in front of them. The three bikes resembled the Time Force Vector Cycles.

"These are the Nova Runners." Wes said. "These things look awesome." Hathaway said hopping on his. "I have to admit...I'm impressed." Roxy said.

"Yeah way cool!" Megan said.

The three hopped on and sped off.

"This thing packs a punch!" Hathaway said. The bikes drifted around the corner. "I see wanderers!" Roxy pointed. "What's this button do?" Megan wondered pressing a bright green button.

Lasers fired away blowing the wanderers apart.

They came to a halt when they saw the fake Deker tearing apart the ground.

"Its about time you showed up."

He growled.

"What's your deal? You don't look like one of Dragomir's goons."

Roxy shouted.

"Insolent whelp I am a humble servant of Master Xandred.." He said.

"Xandred? I thought the Samurai Rangers sealed him away. Megan said.

"Now he's back and here to destroy you." He growled.

"I'd like to see you try." Hathaway said staring the Nighlock down.

*-PRNF-*

Hathaway revved his Nova Runner up. Deker chuckled.

"Whenever you're ready Red Ranger." He said.

Hathaway sped towards the Nighlock. He zoomed past him shooting at him. This attack took Deker by surprise. "Ugh!" He spun around to attack again. This time Deker was prepared.

He clotheslined Hathaway off the Nova Runner which crashed into some barrels. The impact of the attack sent him flying and he landed hard on the floor. "Ugh!" Hathaway grunted. Deker laughed loudly.

"Hey did you forget? There are three of us!" Megan said as she and Roxy sped towards the Nighlock

Deker left off a vertical energy slash knocking them off their Nova Runners. Megan hit the floor "Oof!" She groaned.

Roxy fell off as well but managed to regain her balance and use the momentum of her fall to get right back up. "Yaah!" She said running at him.

Deker drew his duplicate Uramasa and slashed Roxy across the chest. "Ugh!"

Megan ran up behind him with her Hazard Dagger. Ackodos Gil caught her wrist and hit her with an open palm to her stomach. The attack sent Megan flying. Hathaway caught her as he stood up. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, let's get this guy!" She said standing up and taking a fighting position.

"Orion Saber!" He called out. His weapon materialized into his hand. The two charged back at him.

"Coming back for more eh?" Deker said. He waved Hathaway off which in actuality really looked like a smack.

"Your swordsman ship is pathetic." Then he blocked Megan's attack.

"Is THIS the best that you Rangers can muster?" He said surging electric energy through Megan's body.

Roxy snuck up behind him with Hathaway's Raider Gun. She fired on him making him drop Megan.

Hathaway jumped over Roxy with her Hazard Dagger in hand. He slashed Deker four times before jumping up and dropkicking him. Deker stumbled backwards. "Lucky shot..." He groaned. "Continuum Blaster!" Roxy and Megan shouted as their cannon appeared in a flash of light.

The Lunar Rangers grabbed ahold of the triggers and opened fire. Deker snorted before taking the attack head on and redirecting it at Hathaway. "Aaaah!" He shouted being knocked to the floor.

"Oh shit!" Roxy said dropping her part of the Continuum Blaster to got help Hathaway up. Megan tried to fire it again but Deker knocked the cannon away and punched her in the stomach then kicked her to the floor. "No!" Roxy shouted as she and Hathaway pushed the Nighlock away from Megan. Annoyed, Deker pushed them both away.

"You're starting to annoy me..." He said to Roxy. He went to grab her when Hathaway swung on him making him back off.

"Don't...you...touch her." Hathaway panted.

"Hathaway get out of there with the others while you have the chance, you're vitals are in the red!" Wes shouted into his mic.

Hathaway did not move.

"Fine I'll start with you first." Deker said. He slashed Hathaway knocking him to the floor. Hathaway stood back up. Deker struck him again but he didn't fall this time. He was struck again and again but did not fall. "Why...won't...you fall!" Deker growled. He went to deliver one more devastating punch when Roxy and Megan blocked the attack with their Hazard Sabers in hand. Hathaway's ring began to glow through his glove. Hathaway superman punched Deker and delivered a powerful blazing punch to the duplicate's face. The attack caused a shockwave and sent the Nighlock flying. Hathaway dropped down to one knee. "Urgh..."

Megan and Roxy ran over to him and helped him up. They got away from Deker as fast as they could.

"Rrgh!" He roared.

*-PRNF-*

Not far away Serrator was tearing through the forest. He was intercepted by Blade, Leonide and Rilan

"Look here you bozo I don't know who you are nor do I care but you've gotta go." Blade said pointing at him.

"I've been looking forward to the day I get to enjoy myself in a fight again. Don't dissapoint me." Serrator drew what I'm going to call a sword and walked towards them. "Let's do it!" Leonide said drawing his Raider Gun. "Uh huh." Blade said drawing his Hazard Dagger. Rilan drew his Raider Sword.

The three charged at him. Serrator knocked both of them aside easily.

"Whoa! You're stronger than any of the usual BlackHole monsters." Leonide said. "That is because I am a Nighlock." Serrator said with his back to them. Blade got up and swung on him. Serrator evaded his strike and slashed his stomach. "Oof!" He grunted stumbling backwards. Rilan rolled under the staggered Blade then popped back up with his Raider Sword and slashed Serrator who was unfazed.

Rilan went to swing again when Serrator blocked it then roundhouse kicked him. Blade ran towards Serrator and delivered a series of punches and kick. He went to axe kick him when Serrator caught his leg and flipped him. Serrator went to stomp on him but he rolled out of the way and slashed his ankle. "Hm...not bad" Serrator said going on the offensive. Leonide ran up and struck him with his Neo Trident. Serrator blocked the attack and fired beams from his eyes. "Aagh!"

"Hyper Arrow! Gold Rain!" Blade shouted letting loose hundreds of arrows. Serrator was stunned by the attack which gave Rilan the opportunity to strike. He jumped up then stabbed him with his Raider Sword. He lifted him over his head and threw the Nighlock.

Serrator managed to land on his feet.

"Oh come on!" Leonide groaned.

"You all are no challenge at all." Serrator's sword glowed a bright white before hitting the two Rangers head on. The attack knocked them backwards.

"We're fighting a losing battle..." Blade groaned.

"You're right...we gotta get outta here!" Leonide said.

"I'm not done yet!" Rilan said standing in front of them.

"I'm with you buddy!" Leonide said.

"Me too." Blade said getting back up.

RAIDER WAAAVVEE!

HAZARD WAAAVVEE!

The two fired of their attacks and used that as a distraction to continue their attack.

Serrator faked a yawn. "Is that it? C'mon show me what you've got!"

*-PRNF-*

Dayu was by an elementary school tearing apart buses.

Marias and Zeili ran towards Dayu. "They really must have nothing better to do." Zeili said tapping her chin. Dayu spun around.

"Rangers?" She hissed.

"What gave it away? The color coded spandex?" Marias said.

Dayu strummed her replica Harmonium which let loose a shock wave.

Marias drew her Raider Gun and turned it into its sword form. "Raidiant Shield!" Zeili called out as her shield appeared wrapped around her forearm and blocked the attack.

"You ready?" Marias asked.

"Let's do it!" Zeili said running towards Dayu. Avery ran right behind her. Dayu hissed and jumped over them. Avery quickly spun around and fired at Dayu. Dayu landed on the ground strummed the Harmonium. Marias took the attack and was sent tumbling backward.

Zeili ran past her with her shield up. She rammed Dayu and slammed her into a bus.

"Gotcha!" She said. Dayu cackled as her Harmonium spilt apart and she broke free of Zeili's attack. She used her new blade to slash Zeili "Ungh!" She groaned. "Perfect." Dayu hissed walking towards her. Marias ran up and kicked at Insarn making her back up. She tried to sweep Dayu but the Nighlock jumped up and kicked Marias. "Gah!" She groaned rolling away from Dayu, who

landed ever so gracefully.

"This is too easy." She smirked. She walked slowly towards the 2 rangers. "Why is she walking so slow?" Zeili said under her breath. "Who cares?" Marias said. "Let's get her!" The two rangers continued their attack.

*-Power Rangers Nova Force!-*

Xandred and a octopus like monster wandered through a forest. (Mind you, they are in another state from where the battle is taking place)

"Rrgh...where is the shrine already!" Xandred roared, causing the birds to fly off of their perches.

"We are approaching it now Master Xandred" the monster said.

"Good, I want my sword so my full powers can be restored." Xandred growled.

As they approached the shrine wanderers could be seen throwing monks and workers about.

Xandred entered the shrine.

"Now which way?" He said to a Captain Wanderer. The wanderer pointed him in the direction of the sword.

What Xandred didn't know is that the Samurai Rangers do routine check-ups on the shrine. Today just so happened to be Mike's turn to go.

"Awww why'd I have to come today? I was gonna hang out at the arcade." Mike said as he trotted through the halls. For a twenty year old he was surprisingly childish. He was just about ready to leave when he heard a loud crash. "What was that?" He said.

From where he was standing he could see smoke rising. "Oh that can't be good." He groaned. He ran towards the scene.

*-PRNF-*

Xandred and his troupe headed for the largest building containing his sword.

"Here we are." He said. "I can feel the dark energy emenating from my sword." Xandred continued.

"Stop right there!" A voice called out.

Xandred spun around, shocked that anyone would dare give him an order.

To his suprise he sees Mike standing a few yards away.

"A Ranger? Just perfect." Xandred said.

"Master Xandred! How did you get here!"

"That's not important all that's matters is me getting my power back. You! Handle him." He said instructing the BlackHole monster.

"Yes sir!" The monster said as he and the wanderers protected the enterance Xandred just stepped into.

"I don't have time for you!" Mike shouted as he drew his samuraizer.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" Mike chanted as he drew his symbol in midair. He transformed and drew his Spin Sword. "Let's go!" He said charging forward. He slashed through the wanderers with ease. "You guys are even weaker than moogers!" Mike said blocking and attacking five wanderers simultaneously. He jumped over a pair of wanderers and slashed their backs. Mike then tucked into a roll and slashed those same wanderers. "I don't have time to mess with you guys!" He said.

The Samurai drew his Forest Disk from its holster. "Forest Vortex!" He shouted.

He slashed horizontally blowing all the wanderers away.

"Your next!" Mike said, pointing at the monster. "Just call me Krakatora!" The monster said. "I couldn't care less about your name!" Mike said running at Krakatora. Krakatora was no pushover though. He whipped his tentacles at Mike who jumped over it. "I'm not playing around!" Mike said pulling out the Black Box. "Super Samurai Mode!" He shouted. In a flash of light he was adorned in his Super Samurai attire.

Krakatora threw his tentacles towards Mike who purposely wrapped himself into it and then came down and used the Super Spin Sword to slash the tentacles off of Krakatora's body.

"Argh! My arms!" He shouted. Mike, not wanting to waste any more time decided to finish it.

"Super Forest Vortex!" He shouted. His powered up attack destroyed the monster with ease.

"Now, to stop Xandred-!"

Mike was taken back my the massive surge of negative energy.

"Oh no... Xandred has his sword now... I've gotta get the others!" Mike said as he spun off and ran.

"Symbol Power! Horse!" He called out.

Using his powers, a horse adorned with green appeared and he hopped onto it back to the Shiba Household.


	16. Nova X Samurai part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

Mike finally arrived at the Shiba household. He hopped off and demorphed. Mike darted inside.

"Guys!" He shouted. The first person he ran into was Mentor Ji. "Mike? Why aren't you at the shrine?" He asked.

Mike rested his hands on his knees.

"Because...Xandred is free..."

Ji's eyes widened. "That's impossible!"

"And he has his sword so he's back to full power." Mike said.

Ji placed a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"I will gather the others. I need you to head towards Xandred and do whatever you can to hold him off."

"Got it." Mike said as he ran out of the Shiba House.

Ji pulled out his Samuraizer.

"Jayden, we have a problem."

*-PRNF-*

The Nova Rangers had regrouped back in their base. "That was brutal..." Roxy groaned. "Who were those guys?" Hathaway asked.

"Those were Nighlock." Wes responded.

"What's a Nighlock?" Marias asked.

"They are powerful monsters from the underworld, they attempted to flood the human world with impure water from their Sanzu River. They were lead by someone named Master Xandred." Wes answered, looking through the database that former Rangers had access to.

"The three you fought were Serrator, Deker and Dayu, but sensors indicate that Deker and Dayu may be clones as their power levels are much lower than what they are supposed to be."

"Well if those three are here that means that Master Xandred can't be too far off." Leonide said.

Just then, the sensors blared. On the large monitor was Master Xandred himself. Along with an army of moogers.

"Ugh..." Blade groaned.

"Let's go guys, we gotta take this joker down." Hathaway said. The eight rangers all stood up and ran off.

"Be careful you guys." Wes said.

*-PRNF-*

The Rangers had made their way into the city and located Master Xandred.

"This must be them" Xandred said.

"Yo!" Hathaway shouted.

"You're going down! Along with the rest of your goons!"

"I always like a challenge." Xandred said raising his arms in an all-powerful sort of way.

"Let's do it!, Nova Force! Start it Up!"

"Lunar Force! Go!"

"Blazing Flames! Red Nova Ranger!"

"Forceful Earth! Black Nova Ranger!"

"Raging Waves! Blue Nova Ranger!"

"Deadly Lightning! Yellow Nova Ranger!"

"Guiding Winds! Pink Nova Ranger!"

"The Silver Enigma! Silver Lunar Ranger!"

"The Gold Avenger! Gold Lunar Ranger!"

"The White Optimist! White Lunar Ranger!"

"With fierce determination we fight our way towards the future! Power Rangers! Nova Force!"

The eight rangers struck their signature poses.

The wanderers prepared to engage them but Xandred halted them.

"None of you move from where your standing!" He commanded. The wanderers did not move.

"Let's get this guy!" Rilan shouted.

The Rangers drew their weapons and charged at Xandred.

Xandred drew his sword and prepared for battle. Leonide went first with his Neo Trident. He lunged at Xandred who side stepped him and struck him in the gut with the hilt of his sword. "Ugh!"

Rilan and Hathaway were next. Hathaway ran at him with his Raider Sword and Orion Saber.

Rilan followed behind him with his Rave Trigger. Hathaway slashed at him with his Orion Saber then followed up with his Raider Sword. "Pathetic!" Xandred said evading the strikes with ease.

"And you dare hold swords!" He said slashing Hathaway across the chest, causing sparks to erupt from his suit.

"Aagh!" He groaned as he sank to the floor. Rilan shot his Rave Trigger at Xandred who deflected the attack.

Rilan used the butt of his rifle to hit Xandred. Xandred kicked Rilan in the gut sending him flying. He crashed into a near by dumpster. Blade, Marias and Roxy attacked him next. Blade used his Hyper Arrow and shot at him while Marias used her Raider Gun. Roxy flipped over Xandred and attacked him with the Hazard Sword. Xandred caught her attack and used her as a shield.

"Aaagh!" She groaned. After the two stopped their attacks he tossed her aside. "Is that it?" Xandred asked.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Blade said as he charged forward. Xandred blocked his swing and kicked Blade's legs from under him. Xandred then roundhouse kicked Blade in the head, nearly knocking him out. Marias was next. "Let's go!" She challenged. Xandred replied with a bored huff.

Marias shot at him with her Raider Gun.

He evaded the shots and walked towards her. "Hyah!" She shouted as she lunged at him. Xandred blocked her attack with his forearm, grabbed her wrist and threw her away from him.

"Who's next?" He cackled.

Megan and Zeili were the only ones still standing. The two charged at him and decided to attack as a group. Xandred pointed his sword at them then attempted to strike Megan but, Zeili blocked the strike with her Radiant Shield. Megan jumped over her with her Nitro Scythe in hand. She tried to slash Xandred but he blocked the attack. Xandred was about to attack when Zeili blocked the attack. Megan hit Xandred's abdomen with the Nitro Scythe. "Rragh! You both are really starting to annoy me!" Xandred hollered. He dragged his sword along the pavement which left a trail of debris in its wake, brought it up sending a shockwave at the two. The shockwave knocked them back and onto the ground. The other six beaten and bruised rangers regrouped around their two teammates. "Worthless excuse for Power Rangers...you've made my job too easy!" Xandred shouted.

"Gah...this guy is way stronger than anyone we've fought before..." Leonide said. "You're right..." Hathaway said.

Xandred chuckled and blasted them with an energy wave demorphing them.

Xandred cackled evily as he admired his handiwork. "This was too easy! Now, prepare to die." Xandred said as he walked closer to them. The rangers were writhing in pain, they were completely depleted.

"Ugh...looks like this is it..." Leonide groaned. Roxy coughed loudly. "What are we gonna do...dammit!" She groaned.

"Oh no" Wes said as he bolted out of their base.

Xandred stood over Hathaway.

"I'll start with you first you sorry excuse for a Red Ranger. " He said hiking Hathaway off of the floor.

"Ngh!" He grunted. "Goodbye!" Xandred said raising his sword up.

His teammates looked on in horror until they heard a voice shout,

"Forest Spear!"

Xandred dropped Hathaway who started coughing furiously. He evaded the incoming strike by jumping backwards. Mike had dropped down into the place where Xandred was previously standing. "Who's that?" Rilan asked. Mike twirled his Forest Spear around and held it up at Xandred.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"Ugh Green Ranger." Xandred said, obviously displeased.

"They can't fight anymore! Take me on instead!" Mike said.

"Very well if that is what you-!"

Xandred was cut off by a rangered up Wes yelling, "Time Strike!" The suprise attack hit Xandred and Wes dropped in next to Mike.

"You can't fight with these guys here, we have to get them away." Wes said.

Mike looked at the injured Xandred then looked back at the other Rangers.

"You're right, let's get them outta here."

Mike said. "Come on guys get up." Wes said helping Megan up.

Mike helped up Marias and then they all managed to get away.

"Dammit!" Xandred shouted.

*-PRNF-*

Dragomir watched the scene unfold with a pleased look on his face.

"This is almost too good to be true. Aquarius! You are a genius!" Dragomir said. "Thank you Commander, always glad to be of service." Aquarius said, taking the praise of his superior.

"What a kiss ass..." Omega whispered to his twin. Alpha responded with a chuckle. "Although a Samurai Ranger has shown up this won't deter my plans. As I have taken into account the Samurai Rangers appearing. It is only a matter of time before our victory is assured."

*-PRNF-*

"So you're a Samurai?" Hathaway asked. "Yep. I was on a Ranger Team a few years before you." Mike said.

"What's a samurai?" Marias asked.

Mike gave her an 'are you serious look.'

"These four are from another planet so they don't know much." Megan said pointing to the Novians.

"Oh. In that case they were just warriors." Mike said.

"Wait...where are your teammates?" Roxy asked.

"I dunno...they should be there by now." Mike said. Just then his Samuraizer rang. "Mike, we're in Ignus City. Where are you?" His leader, Jayden asked.

"I'll come and find you guys." Mike said.

The Green Samurai stood up,

"I'll be back." He said.

Within twenty minutes Mike had returned with the other Samurai Rangers.

"Guys, This is Jayden, Kevin, Emily, Mia and, Antonio. And I'm Mike." He said.

All but Roxy were actually paying attention because she was so focused on Mike's eyes. Hathaway noticed this and it seemed to irritate him.

"Jayden, its good to see you again."

Wes said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, we haven't seen each other since the Forever Red operation." Jayden said. "Forever Red Operation?" Hathaway said.

"Oh, you'll be recruited for it soon enough." Jayden said dropping the subject leaving Hathaway lost.

"So Xandred's back huh? You guys just sit back here. We'll handle that for you."

Antonio said.

"Not by yourself your not." Blade said.

Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"You've already taken a beating from him, Just sit back and let the Samurai handle it."

"So you're saying only the Samurai can handle him?" Leonide questioned.

"Well we did defeat him." Kevin said.

"Well your not doing by yourself all eight of us have a bone to pick with those guys." Roxy said.

"But you guys are hurt." Emily protested.

"That doesn't matter to us." Blade said.

"He's right. That guy and his goons did damage so we're just returning the favor." Hathaway said.

"If that's what you want to do then I can't stop you." Jayden said.

Hathaway smiled.

"Then let's do it."

*-PRNF-*

Master Xandred, Serrator, Deker, Dayu and a turtle like monster along with many wanderers had walked into a deserted wasteland near a factory.

"Well let's see what you Samurai can do." Hathaway said getting up.

"Ditto." Jayden said.

The 14 Rangers prepared to leave.

"Take the Chrono Carrier." Wes said.

"Right-o." Megan said.

"Be careful you guys!" Tiffany said.

The rangers entered the Chrono Carrier. Leonide manned the controls with Kevin right next to him.

"What's all this?" Kevin said observing all the buttons and triggers.

"Just weapons and what not."

Leonide said smacking Kevin's hand.

"Unless you wanna blow up a third of this city, I suggest you don't touch that."

"Oops." Kevin said.

The other Rangers were conversing amongst themselves. Roxy found herself staring at Mike's eyes while he was talking to Rilan.

This act was really starting to piss Hathaway off for some reason.

"I can't wait until he leaves..." Hathaway mumbled.

"Hm? You say something?" Jayden asked. "Huh? No!" Hathaway said quickly. Jayden simply responded with a, "Oh."

"We're here!" Leonide said. He pulled out his camera and snapped a picture.

"Do you always take that with you?" Kevin asked.

"Yep." Leonide said putting the camera away.

The Chrono Carrier descended low enough for the rangers to hop out.

"Xandred!" Jayden shouted. The crowd of monsters spun around.

Master Xandred stood ahead of the others.

"So you decided to show up." He said. The 14 Rangers lined up side by side.

"You guys ready?" Hathaway said to his teammates. They all nodded.

"And you guys?" Jayden said.

They all nodded. "Let's show these rookies how its done." Antonio said pulling out his morpher.

"Nova Force! Start it Up!"

"Lunar Force! Go!"

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!"

"Gold Power!"

In a flash of light all 14 of them were transformed.

"Red Samurai Ranger, Ready!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger, Ready!"

"Green Samurai Ranger, Ready!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger, Ready,"

"Pink Samurai Ranger, Ready!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger, Ready!"

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!" The team called out striking their individual poses.

"Blazing Flames! Red Nova Ranger!"

"Forceful Earth! Black Nova Ranger!"

"Raging Waves! Blue Nova Ranger!"

"Deadly Lightning! Yellow Nova Ranger!"

"Guiding Winds! Pink Nova Ranger!"

"The Silver Enigma! Silver Lunar Ranger!"

"The Gold Avenger! Gold Lunar Ranger!"

"The White Optimist! White Lunar Ranger!"

"With fierce determination we fight our way towards the future! Power Rangers Nova Force!"

"How cute." Serrator said.

The Rangers jumped from their perch down to Master Xandred and co.

"Let's go." Jayden said resting his Spin Sword on his shoulder.

"Right!" His team said as they charged forward.

"Let's do it!" Hathaway said as he and his team were not far behind.

They ran into the crowd of wanderers and moogers.

The two teams paired off.

Jayden and Hathaway were slashing their way through the wanderers. Jayden swung his sword horizontally and knocked out four wanderers.

He ducked down and slashed three more. Hathaway hopped over the crouching Ranger and slashed at the wanderers multiple times with his Raider Sword. Jayden swept the wanderers then rolled around on the ground avoiding all the wanderers. He swung his legs around to create some room. He hopped up and slashed more.

"Give me a lift!" Hathaway said running towards him.

"Got it!" Jayden said turning around and cupping his hands. "Orion Saber!" Hathaway called out as he jumped up and into the sky.

"Orion Saber! Full Power!" He called out as his sword blazed. He slashed downward releasing flames around the wanderers surrounding Jayden. The henchmen vanished in a puff of smoke.

Hathaway landed smoothly.

"That's how Red's do it!" Hathaway said fist bumping Jayden.

*-PRNF-*

Mike was blowing through the wanderers and moogers with Rilan not far behind with his Rave Trigger and firing at them.

Mike swung on two of them then launched himself onto four of them. He rolled off, jumped up then came down crashing down into the earth making a shock wave. The shockwave also sent Rilan into the air but he managed to catch himself. He fired his Rave Trigger in every direction before landing on the ground.

"Be careful next time!" Rilan said weakly punching him on the shoulder. "Eh sorry!" Mike said. The two went back to fighting.

Rilan flipped backwards and fired his Rave Trigger. He ducked under the swing of a mooger then shot him too. He shot three more then kicked one in the mid-section. Mike ran by him with his Forest Spear and swung at the henchman, knocking them backwards.

He turned his weapon back to its basic form. "Spin Sword! Forest Vortex!"

Rilan drew his Raider Sword.

"Rave Trigger! Full Power!"

RAIDER WAVVVEE!

The two combined their attacks and blasted the moogers and wanderers.

"Alright!" Mike said.

*-PRNF-*

Leonide and Kevin fought off the wanderers that were trying to enter the factory. Leonide kicked one away from him then tucked in and rolled under another. He punched then kicked at several more.

"Neo Trident!" He shouted as his weapon materialized in his hand.

He slashed three then round-housed three more followed by bringing the trident around full force. He slashed four wanderers knocking them to the ground. Leonide kicked one into another knocking them into a pile of debris. "Oh no you don't!" Leonide taunted as he flipped over two moogers then slashed the wanderers in front of him. He spun back around and slashed the previous moogers. Leonide cartwheeled then lunged at more with his trident. He stabbed at a few more before punching a mooger in the chest.

"There we go."

Kevin swung his Spin Sword at a few wanderers. A wanderer swung at him then he backed up then slashed again. Kevin rolled away from the henchman then fired at them. Then he slashed more wanderers. A wanderer snuck up behind him then Kevin quickly reacted by flipping it over his shoulder. Kevin swung his Sword knocking down two wanderers then slashed again. He and Leonide reunited.

"Let's finish these guys, Hydro Bow!" Kevin said summoning his signature weapon.

"Right!,Neo Trident Full Power!" Leonide said.

The two blasted their opposition apart.

"Oh yeah!" Leonide said. Kevin sheathed his Sword then nodded in approval.

*-PRNF-*

Emily and Marias were fighting off more wanderers. Marias fired her Storm Bow then slashed at some other wanderers. Two wanderers came at her and she slid out of the way then fired her Raider Gun. She shot two moogers then got up. She drove her fist into the stomach of one and sent him tumbling into the others. "Hah easy!" She said.

Emily ran past her and kicked one behind Marias in the head causing the Ranger to duck. "Hey gimme a heads up before you do that!" Marias said. "Sorry!" Emily said slashing other henchmen with her Spin Sword.

Emily sliced group of mooger with her Spin Sword. She spun around and kicked a wanderer. She hopped over the one she just kicked and slashed a mooger. She ducked into a roll. "Seismic Swing!" She shouted slashing the wanderers and moogers.

She and Avery reunited.

Marias yawned.

"These guys are boring me..." She continued.

"Then let's finish em!" Emily said.

"Storm Bow! Full Power!" Marias said.

"Earth Slicer!" Emily called out. Marias fired her weapon while Emily threw her Earth Slicer. The attacks crashed into the henchman with an explosion.

"Nice one." Marias said.

"Thanks! You too!" Emily said catching her Earth Slicer.

*-PRNF-*

The two Pink Rangers had fought their way through the wanderers and moogers began fighting the Dayu copy. Mia shot at Dayu who avoided the attack. Dayu swung at Mia but Zeili blocked the attack. Dayu stepped back and strummed her Harmonium sending a burst of energy at the two.

Mia blocked the attack with her Sky Fan "Yah!" Zeili said executing a series of kicks. Dayu fell backwards but hopped back up. "Grr!" She roared.

Dayu swung wildly and Mia ducked giving Zeili the opportunity to roll over her back and hit Dayu full force with her Radiant Shield.

"You'll pay for that...!"

"Zeili give me a boost!" Mia shouted running towards her.

"Right!" Zeili said. Kristy jumped over Zeili. "Now!" Mia said as Zeili thrust her Raidant Shield forward which Mia used as a launch pad to thrust herself towards Dayu.

"Air Wave!" Mia called out just as she waved her fan. The impact of the attack let loose a super charged shock wave sending Dayu flying.

"Ugh!" The Nighlock groaned.

The two Pink Rangers reunited.

"Yes!" Mia said high-fiving Zeili.

*-PRNF-*

Antonio, Roxy, Blade and Megan were fighting Deker.

"Barracuda Blade!" Antonio called out.

He drew his signature weapon and attacked Deker with it. Deker blocked the attack. Roxy ran up behind him and kicked him in the back. Next was Megan who slashed at him with her Hazard Dagger. Deker stumbled backwards. Blade punched in the code for the Hazard Saber.

"Hazard Saber! Hyah!" He grunted. Blade swung multiple times at Deker. Deker quickly recovered from the attack. His sword shone a bright light then he slashed vertically sending a red light attack at them. Blade And Roxy were hit by the attack but Antonio and Megan jumped above it.

"Strike Crescent!" Megan shouted letting the two crescents fly. Antonio dropped down and used his Barracuda Blade to slice the nighlock hundreds of times before jumping away. "Urgh!" Deker groaned. The Strike Crescent hit him full force. "Aagh!"

Megan landed next to Antonio.

"Our turn!" Roxy said as she and Blade stepped past Antonio and Megan.

SUPER HAZARD WAAVVEE!

HAZARD WAAVVEE!

The two fired off the Hazard Wave and the Super Hazard Wave knocking Deker off his feet. "Golden!" Antonio said running over to the other two.

*-PRNF-*

The Nighlock reunited beaten and bruised.

"Had enough?" Hathaway said as all the other Rangers reunited.

"Not even close! Weaklings!" Xandred said. He observed the other beaten monsters.

"We must finish them." He commanded.

Jayden pointed his Sword at him.

"Whenever you're ready."

**A/N: The conclusion is coming up! Read and Review! Hopefully favorite too?**


	17. Nova X Samurai part 3

The Rangers readied themselves for the fight against Master Xandred and co.

"Let's do it!" Hathaway said, reading to charge in. Just then, Aquarius appeared in between the opposing forces and walked towards the Nighlock.

"If you are to combat them, you need these." Aquarius said handing them spherical objects.

"Place them in your chest and it will give you a power boost." Aquarius said.

Xandred chuckled.

"This ought to be interesting." He and the others placed the objects in their chest and purple energy crackled around them temporarily.

"Good luck Rangers." Aquarius said before disappearing.

The Rangers now seemed hesitant.

"This just got a lot more dangerous." Mike said.

Mia turned to Jayden,

"What do we do?" She asked.

"I say we take out the fake Deker and Dayu then the turtle thing." Rilan said.

"There is no need for you to be concerned about them." A voice echoed.

Everyone, Nighlock included looked around to see where the voice came from. Just then two people had appeared from out of nowhere. A man dressed in white holding a sword and a woman with a guitar dressed in a what looked similar to a kimono.

Jayden stared at the man intently.

"Deker." He said. The real Deker had his back to Jayden and transformed into his nighlock form.

"This is payment for giving me a beautiful battle."

Dayu had transformed into her nighlock form.

"And for reuniting me with my love."

Deker stared his clone down.

"I will teach you to not dishonor my name!" He roared as he and Dayu engaged their counterparts.

"How convienient." Kevin said.

Xandred roared which redirected their attention.

"You still have us to deal with." Serrator said.

"This is it guys, let's finish it!" Hathaway said.

With a ferocious battle cry, the 14 Rangers charged forward.

The Samurai Rangers, minus Antonio fought Xandred. The Nova Rangers fought Serrator, The Lunar Rangers and Antonio fought the turtle monster, Aggreton.

*-PRNF-*

Jayden slashed at Xandred who blocked the attack and delivered a powerful slash to his chest. Kevin and Mike attacked him in unison but, Xandred blocked Mike's attack with the hilt of his sword and delivered an open palm to Kevin. Mike jumped away from Xandred and attacked again. Xandred merely kicked his feet from under him then slashed him across the chest.

"Ugh!" Mia and Emily attacked him from both sides.

"Air Wave!"

"Seismic Swing!" The two called out. Xandred was taken back by the attack. He regained his composure then swung his sword at Mia causing sparks to erupt from her suit.

"Gah!" She groaned as she sank to the floor. Emily charged forward and smashed her fist into Xandred's gut.

Xandred looked down at the small girl and cackled loudly.

"That's it?" Xandred lifted her up and slashed Emily in midair sending her reeling.

Jayden managed to get back up to his feet.

"I've had it! Mike! The Black Box!" He said. Mike managed to toss him the Black Box.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Jayden said catching the box then proceeding to transform. "Let's go!" Jayden said charging at Xandred.

*-PRNF-*

The Nova Rangers had their hands full combating Serrator.

Rilan and Zeili had attacked him from behind while Marias, Leonide and Hathaway attacked him from the front.

Serrator delivered quick punches to Zeili and Rilan, stunning them. He then spun back around and slashed Marias with his sword. Leonide and Hathaway attacked with their signature weapons.

Leonide lunged at him and stabbed at Serrator several times. Serrator brought his sword down on the Trident stopping Leonide in his tracks. Hathaway ran next to Leonide and slashed at Serrator with his Orion Saber. Serrator blocked the attack with his forearm and then punched Hathaway knocking him

backwards.

"You're moves are predictable!" Serrator taunted as he slashed Leonide with his sword. Marias shot at him with the Raider Gun. Serrator jumped up to evade the attack. Rilan drew his Raider Gun and joined in on the gunfire. Serrator let loose an energy blast.

The blast hit the two rangers knocking them backwards. Serrator landed and then attacked Zeili. She blocked his first two attacks but then began succumbing to his new power.

"You could never hope to beat me!" Serrator taunted as he delivered devestating strikes to Zeili. "Gagh!" She groaned hitting the floor.

Leonide and Hathaway got to their feet.

"I'm getting so tired of this..." Hathaway said.

"As you put it, let's kick his ass!" Leonide said.

The two nodded and charged at Serrator.

*-PRNF-*

Antonio and the Lunar Rangers were the only ones not having a problem with their fight.

Antonio struck Aggreton with his Barracuda Blade repeatedly then jumped backwards to avoid his attack.

Roxy and Megan ran at the Aggreton and slashed him with their Hazard Daggers. Blade flipped over them with his Hazard Saber in hand. He slashed Aggreton across his chest then set the setting to V2.

"Uragh!" He groaned as Blade slashed him again. Antonio ran in this time, with his Lightzord and sword. He slashed the monster again. Megan ran up to Antonio with her Nitro Scythe and jumped on his shoulder.

"Hyah!" She grunted. She slashed Aggreton repeatedly until he fell backwards. The four Rangers regrouped.

"Let's finish this guy and help the others!" Roxy said.

"Continuum Blaster!" The Lunar Rangers said. Their team weapon appeared in a flash of light.

"Fire!" Roxy commanded.

"LightZord! Scatter Shot!" Antonio shouted.

The two attacks hit Aggreton who blew up into pieces.

"Yes!" Megan said high-fiving Roxy.

"Golden!" Antonio said.

"Let's go help the others." Blade said taking off.

*-PRNF-*

The Nova and Samurai Rangers reunited beaten and bruised.

"Ugh...we can't take them with that power boost." Emily groaned attempting to stand up.

"Ugh...your right..." Jayden hissed.

"Guys!" Antonio called out in the distance.

"Antonio!" Mia shouted.

"I got the Shark Disc!" He said as he threw it Jayden's way. Jayden caught it then morphed down to his regular form.

"Kevin, here." He said handing him the Black Box.

"Nothing you do can stop the inevitable." Xandred said.

"Enough talk! Shark Attack Mode!"

Jayden said putting the Shark Disc onto his Spin Sword.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Kevin chanted.

The two transformed.

"Are all the theatrics over?" Serrator asked.

"Not quite yet." Kevin said using a special disc to grant the other four Samurai Rangers with Super Samurai power.

"Let's go!" Jayden said running at the Nighlock.

"Wow." Hathaway said.

"We still can't take those two without any extra power though." Blade said.

"I think I can remedy that. You see my buddy LightZord has had these extra discs for a while and they've been useless to us." Antonio said.

The LightZord beeped twice then shot out eight discs. The Rangers caught the one in their respective colors.

"What are these for?" Hathaway wondered.

Just then a flash of light engulfed them.

Their belt buckles overall size had shrunk just enough for the disc to clip onto the buckle.

"Guys, apparently those discs unlocked a program in your Ranger Suits called Solar Protocol and Eclipse Protocol."

Rey said looking at the Ranger Suits' specs.

"Solar Protocol? That's the thing that NovaCrusader was working on since making the ranger suits." Rilan said aloud.

"Well whatever those discs had in them they completed the missing programing for these Protcols. Try putting the disc onto your belt buckles." Rey said.

Tiffany spoke. "You sure that's a good idea? Those discs are giving off some serious energy readings. Putting them on could be dangerous."

"Well that's the risk we gotta take." Marias said.

"Well, let's do it." Hathaway said taking a deepth breath. He clipped the disc onto his belt buckle as did the other Rangers.

There was a brilliant flash of light. Once the light had subsided the Nova and Lunar Ranger suits had changed.

The torso had been covered by armor similar to the White Drago Ranger's.

The upper armor was white with gold lining going all around it. There was a golden sun in the center with a gem the color of each ranger on it. Their forearms had gold gauntlets with white lining and bended in the center. Their knuckles had been plated with metal.

Their boots had become pure white with gold lining. In front of them materialized silver,white and gold lances. The lance had two golden blades at the top connected by a chain.

There shaft was silver and had a white sun in the center with an open portion, most likely for the rangers to hold.

The Lunar Rangers weren't much different. The armor was the same, save for instead of a sun on the chest, there was a black moon with their color on the inside. The weapon was a white broadsword with all sorts of black engravings in the blade. The guard was like a fencing sword except a black full moon that covered their whole hand.

"This is amazing!" Leonide said observing the new features on his suit.

"Yeah, I can feel the power from this thing." Blade said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get in there and help those Samurai's!" Roxy said taking off.

The nine rangers took off.

The Samurai's were slowly losing to the two remaining Nighlocks.

"Pathetic! I'm ashamed to say you defeated me before!" Xandred roared striking Jayden. Jayden blocked the attack. "Urgh! You're only winning due to that power boost!" Jayden said returing Xandred's attack.

They locked swords before jumping back and circling each other.

Hathaway had decided to intervene by slashing Xandred several times across the chest. "Miss me?" He said turning to Jayden.

"Whoa, what's with the costume change?"

"You can thank your friend Antonio for this. Now let's finish him!" Hathaway said taking up a fighting position.

"Agreed!" Jayden said doing the same.

Xandred growled ferociously.

"Enough of this!" He shouted.

Xandred fired off an energy blast which Hathaway and Jayden dodged.

The two circled around Xandred and began their attack.

*-PRNF-*

The other rangers fought Serrator.

"Let's get this guy!" Rilan shouted as he and Mike charged forward.

"Super Spin Sword!" Mike called out.

"Vector Lancer!" Rilan shouted.

The two delivered simultaneous slashes to Serrator.

"Gaah!" Serrator gasped.

"Our turn!" Leonide said as he and Kevin charged at him.

"Super Dragon Splash!" Kevin called out.

"Vector Tsunami!" Leonide shouted.

They blasted Serrator who barely managed to stay standing.

Emily and Marias were next.

The two slashed his chest before kicking him backwards.

"Vector Storm!"

"Super Seismic Swing!"

The two attacks knocked him into the air and a waiting Zeili and Mia.

"Super Air Wave!"

"Vector Tornado!"

Zeili's attack spun him around from the bottom to the top. Once he reached the top, Mia's attack blasted him back to the ground.

Antonio and Blade followed up with attacks of their own.

"Providence Sabre!" Blade called out as he swung on Serrator causing sparks to erupt from his body.

"One more time! Scatter Shot little buddy!" Antonio said. LightZord shot its discs at him sending him reeling.

"Roxy! Megan! Finish him!"

Mike said.

The two Lunar Rangers charged at him, Providence Sabres in hand. Serrator sent a sloppy energy attack their way which they deflected. Roxy got to Serrator first. Serrator swung on her but she ducked down.

"I don't think so!" She said bringing her sword across his abdomen. Roxy jumped backwards and united with Megan.

"Providence Break!" They shouted in unison. Their swords glowed the color of their suits. They each took their turn slashing Serrator in an X-pattern before turning around and striking a pose before Serrator exploded.

"Golden!" Antonio shouted.

"We did it!" Rilan said.

"Whoo!" Mike hooted.

Blade nodded and chuckled.

*-PRNF-*

Jayden evaded Xandred's strike which Hathaway blocked, giving Jayden a chance to attack. Jayden got around Hathaway and slashed Xandred across the chest then followed up with a round house kick. Hathaway attacked Xandred with his Vector Lancer. Then hit him with the back end of it, stunning Xandred. "Hah!" He grunted as he straight punched Xandred. Hathaway then continued his attacks until Xandred countered him. Jayden suddenly came in and blocked the attack meant for Hathaway.

"You can't touch us!" Hathaway said hitting Xandred. "He's right! Xandred this ends right now!" Jayden said as Hathaway blocked an attack meant for him.

"Enough of you're babbling! If it does end then it ends for you!" Xandred said bringing his sword back and swinging full force. Jayden stepped forward and countered. The force behind Jayden's attack broke Xandred's sword in half.

"Urgh! Impossible!" Xandred growled, bewildered.

"Hah! Game over! Vector Blazer!" Hathaway said. He jumped over Jayden's shoulder and his lance burst into flames. Upon landing, Hathaway buried the lance deep into Xandred's shoulder.

"Buh bye." He said as he pulled the weapon out.

"Shark Saber Full Power!" Jayden said slashing Xandred.

He spun around and he and Hathaway struck a pose as Xandred exploded.

"Its finally over!" Hathaway said.

"You did good." Jayden said extending his hand. Hathaway shook his hand and replied, "Thanks!"

The other rangers had ran over to the two Red Ranger.

"We beat em!" Leonide said.

Just then the real Deker and Dayu appeared. All the other Rangers except for Jayden dropped into defensive positions.

"Easy Rangers, we mean no harm." Deker said reverting to his human form as did Dayu.

"Thank you for the help." Jayden said.

"Think of it as payback for providing myself and Urumasa the ultimate duel."

Deker said.

"Dear, I think it is time for us to depart." Dayu said. Deker looked back at her and nodded.

"We'll be on our way now." Deker said before leaving with Dayu behind him.

"Strange guy." Blade said.

"You two do have your similarities." Zeili said.

"What? How?" Blade asked.

"Aw don't worry about it! We just pulled off a major victory! Don't you feel a little golden?" Antonio asked.

"Uh. No." Blade said.

The other rangers began to walk off.

"You guys coming?" Marias asked.

Blade had begun to catch up with them.

"C'mon say it! Golden! You'll feel a lot more accomplished!" Antonio said.

"I'm not gonna say that..." Blade said.

The sun had begun to set.

"Whoo!" Mike said demorphing after everyone else did.

Once again Roxy found herself staring at his eyes.

Hathaway's eye twitched.

'How much longer is he gonna be here?'

_**A/N: Well that's it! Whaddya think? Leave your comments please!**_


	18. Malfunction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers! All rights go to Saban **

It had been about a week since Xandred's defeat and Dragomir's frustration was at its peak.

"No matter what we try we cannot seem to prevail over those blasted Power Rangers!" Dragomir roared.

"They've already defeated most of the monsters we have along with Aires."

Aquarius said.

"We still have an ace up our sleeve.

The Dreadnaught." Alpha said as he and his twin entered Dragomir room.

"But we haven't collected enough data on Rangers, Red, Silver, Gold and White." Aquarius said.

"The Dreadnought capabilites are at its maximum when we had information on all of the Rangers. Which is why we were able to take Nova's Life Source."

The fish General continued.

"I have thought of a way to get information on them." Omega said.

Even his twin looked a bit surprised at that statement.

Omega moved over to a large screen and pulled up seperate windows of Hathaway, Roxy, Blade and Megan.

"I have already placed sleeper cells inside the school they attend which I intend to activate if given the approval."

Dragomir huffed.

"So what are they supposed to do?"

"Well they are each designed to target each of the weaknesses that have been discovered by careful anaylsis."

He pulled Hathaway up to full view.

"This one, the Red Ranger. He is shown as an exponential fighter, balancing out the rest of his teams attributes. But here is where he blunders. He often shows a certain fondness for the Silver Ranger, which is why a few attacks had been sucessful in hurting him." Omega stated.

"Someone's been doing their research." Alpha said.

"The Silver Ranger, another good fighter, although she fights better alone. She has a strong tendency to let her emotions get the best of her both on and off the battlefield, which is easily exploitable."

"The Gold Ranger, he excels in long range combat. In a sense, he provides support for the rest of his team. So the best way to neutralize him would to have him shut down before he can get far enough to provide support."

Dragomir was truly impressed by Omega's work.

"Finally, the White Ranger. Her ability with a staff is almost equal to the Blue Ranger. The only difference is that the White Ranger appears to be very clumsy when not battling. So the best bet would be to have her combat a monster that would keep her constantly moving would effectively disable her." Omega concluded.

Dragomir clasped his hands together.

"An excellent deduction."

"But what if this doesn't work?" Aquarius questioned.

"Its not supposed to, its supposed to gather information for the Dreadnaught. Weren't you listening?"

Alpha stated.

Aquarius growled.

'They're being unusually cooperative.'

"Then prepare the monsters you need for this. I place my trust in you Omega, don't fail me." Dragomir said walking off. Aquarius followed but then soon stopped and turned around.

"I don't know what is is you two are trying to do but, it won't pay off for you." Aquarius said.

"Is that a threat?" Alpha questioned, stepping forward.

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't. I'll let you figure that out."

And with those words Aquarius left the room.

"You think he's catching on?" Omega asked his counterpart.

"Slowly, slowly but surely." Alpha said in an uninterested tone.

"Hm. Let's prepare. The Dreadnaught is vital to our plan." Omega said.

The two stalked off to plan their attack.

*-PRNF-*

Back on Earth the Rangers were in HQ looking over the new powers they obtained.

"So...the Solar mode and Eclipse mode more than double your Ranger powers, provide different weapons, new attacks...there has to be some kind of drawback." Wes sighed as he looked at the battle data from the fight with Master Xandred. Hathaway was too engrossed with his ring to pay any attention.

"I doubt it, the Nova Ranger specs had no flaws in them." Rilan said.

"Well we just unlocked the Solar mode so there could be some sort of problem." Marias said.

An alarm beeped on Tiffany's computer screen.

"Well you get to prove Wes wrong, there's a monster in the City Square."

"Hey you guys I accessed an underground tunnel that connects throughout the city! You can use your Nova Runners for it." Rey said.

"Got it." Leonide said. The Nova Rangers took off to their far left and stood side by side.

"Nova Force! Start it Up!"

The five ranger morphed then punched in the code for their Nova Runners.

The five motorcycles materialized in front of them.

"Let's go!" Hathaway said. The rangers boared their motorcycles and sped off into the tunnel ahead of them.

"Wow Rey this is pretty cool." Zeili said.

"Yeah you really outdid yourself."

Hathaway said.

"Hehe, well I try." Rey chuckled.

There was an opening a few yards away from them. The rangers resurfaced and drove around the corner before locating their target. The bikes swerved to a stop. The rangers dismounted their bikes as they dematerialized.

"Hey big and ugly!" Hathaway shouted.

The rhino monster spun around.

"What?" It asked.

"No snippy comeback huh? Well then let's get this over with!" Leonide said.

The Rangers drew their weapons.

The monster charged at them.

It didn't take long for the rangers to easily overpower him.

Zeili delivered a powerful roundhouse to the monster knocking him backwards. Marias and Leonide fired on him with their Raider Guns in hand.

"Urgh! Aagh!" The monster groaned.

"Rave Trigger!"

"Orion Saber!"

The two rangers initated a tag-team attack on the monster sending him to the floor.

The rhino monster struggled to get up.

"Paradox Cannon!" Hathaway shouted.

*-PRNF-*

"Initiate the Energy Sphere Boost." Omega instructed to a wanderer.

The henchman pressed a few buttons before pulling a small lever.

Back on Earth, the Rhino monster roared to life.

"Rrraagh!" He bashed the weapon out of the Nova Rangers hands.

"Whoa, what's with the sudden power boost!" Zeili wondered.

"No clue but this guy means buisness now!" Rilan said.

"Yeah well so do we!" Roxy called out in the distance. The five Nova Rangers turned around as their three allies sped past them and managed to stun the monster.

"The gang's all here." Hathaway said.

The eight rangers then charged at the monster which quickly knocked them all to the ground.

Rilan and the Novians were the first to get back up.

"I'm getting tired of this guy!" Rilan said pulling out his Solar Disc.

The other Novians followed suit.

"Solar Mode! Activate!" They called out.

Their belt buckles shone and had shrunk to match the shape on the inside of the Disc. They clipped the disc onto the buckle and in a brilliant flash of light, they transformed.

"Let's get him!"

The four Novians charged in on the Rhino monster.

"Ignore them. Your target is the Silver Ranger." Omega said.

"Yes...sir..." The monster strained out.

With a great amount of effort the monster forced its way through the Solar Rangers and charged straight at

Roxy. Hathaway had jumped in its way and shot it causing it to slow down.

"Enough of this! Solar Mode! Activate!"

Hathaway went to transform but instead a massive surge of energy coursed through his body.

"Aaagh!" He groaned in agony.

As the electric energy crackled throughout his body the other rangers looked on in shock. As did the Gemini's.

"Gaah! What's happening to me?" Hathaway moaned. He dropped to one knee before demorphing.

He clutched his chest in pain before collapsing onto the ground.

"What just happened? Rey!" Blade said into his mic.

"I have no idea! But you guys have to get him out of there!" Rey shouted.

Megan hoisted him up.

"Let's go guys!" She said.

The other rangers began to pull back.

"What an unexpected development." Alpha said.

"Rhinoceron, fall back." Omega said.

The monster roared then was teleported away.

*-PRNF-*

The rangers made it back to HQ.

"What in the hell happened?" Marias said. Wes and Rey were looking over the specs on Hathaway's suit.

"Hathaway's body is finally starting to give out under the stress of the Nova Ranger suit." Rey said.

"So Rilan was right. The Ranger Suit is putting to much strain on Hathaway's body because it wasn't designed for a human body." Roxy said.

"Wait well what about the Lunar Ranger suits?" Tiffany asked.

"That I can answer. After the diffusion of the Lunar powers, a chain reaction occured causing all three suits to lose overall power. Which is why you three are able to use them without causing any damage to your bodies."

Rilan said.

"So the Lunar Ranger suits aren't as strong as their supposed to be."

Blade questioned.

"That's correct." Rilan said.

"Well Hathaway until we can find a solution, your out of commision for awhile." Wes said.

"Ugh, no I can..." Hathaway groaned trying to stand up.

He stumbled around before regaining his composure.

"I-I can still fight." He said.

"No you don't." Roxy said sitting him down.

"You're not fighting anything until we figure out how to alter your suit." The Lunar Ranger instructed.

Hathaway groaned in disapproval.

"Fine."

*-PRNF-*

"Looks as if something is wrong with the Red Ranger." Omega said.

"Another exploitable weakness." Alpha said.

"Rhinoceron, you are to exploit the weaknesses of the Lunar Rangers upon your next deployment." Omega commanded.

"Why not now?, I'm ready to destroy those Rangers right at this moment!"

The monster shouted.

"Not now, you must recharge the ESB inside you." Alpha said.

Rhinoceron growled.

"You're right, but next time! I will destroy them!"

Alpha and Omega began to walk off.

"I'm sure you will." Omega said.

_**A/N: Well, next chapter is the start of the final arc of this season! **_


	19. The Man makes the Ranger

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers.**_

It had been a week since Hathaway's morpher malfunction.

He seemed to be very depressed behind that. Hathaway made his walk to school alone today. He turned the corner and bumped into Roxy and Tiffany.

"Oh hey you guys..." He said in an unenthused tone.

"Hey, you okay?" Tiffany asked.

"You never returned my calls."

Hathaway rolled his neck.

"Uh...yeah I've been busy, catching up on school work." He lied.

"Hm." Tiffany said.

"Ah, yeah I gotta get in early, I'll see you guys at lunch." Hathaway said as he walked off.

Tiffany shook her head, "He just hasn't been the same since he's been unable to morph."

"I know, its really sad to see him like that." Roxy sighed. Tiffany and Roxy began to walk at a much slower pace.

"What are we gonna do?" Tiffany groaned.

*-PRNF-*

Wes and Rey were working in the basement on a way to fix Hathaway's morpher.

"Wes, thanks for coming here so early in the morning." Rey said clacking away on his keyboard.

"No problem, besides the soon we get Hathaway's morpher back up and running the better." Wes said.

"This can't be too hard, I mean there has to be some method to siphon the excess energy out of Hathaway's morpher." Rey said continuing to type away.

"But what would we do with the excess energy...?" Wes asked.

"We could put it into the Paradox Cannon and the Continuum Blaster."

Rey responded.

Wes thought about it for a second,

"That could work. Let's go for it."

And just like that they began working on their theory.

*-PRNF-*

Hathaway had made it into school.

He walked into his first period class,

US History. He took a seat in the back of the room and immediately put his head down.

He heard his teacher drone on and on about some nonsense but Hathaway tuned it out and began to fall asleep.

*Hathaway's Dream*

The other seven rangers were fighting Rhinoceron and losing badly.

Rilan and Leonide were tossed to the floor. Marias and Zeili were blasted with an energy attack and sent reeling.

Megan and Blade tried to save their comrades but to no avail. They were knocked to the ground next to their teammates. A distraught and unmorphed Hathaway was watching the whole scene unfold.

"Guys!" He shouted. He couldn't even help because he couldn't morph.

Roxy was the only one left standing.

She charged forward and attacked Rhinoceron. Rhinoceron easily blocked her attack and delivered a devestating attack causing sparks to fly out from her suit. She went crashing to the floor with a pained groan.

Hathaway was trembling in fear as he could do nothing but watch his friends inch closer to death.

Rhinoceron waited until the rangers gathered together. With a victorious cackle he fired a black energy blast causing a massive explosion upon impact.

All Hathaway could hear were his friends' agonized screams as they sunk to the floor.

"N-No!" He shouted.

The rangers were now demorphed, their beaten and bloddy bodies unmoving. Rhinoceron turned to him.

"How does it feel? Knowing that you had to sit there and watch your friend die in front of you? You couldn't do a thing to protect them." He said.

Hathaway looked on in horror.

"I-I couldn't protect them..."

And with that Hathaway awoke with a start.

"Ugh..." He groaned. He stood up and began to walk out of class.

"Hathaway, where do you think you're going?" His teacher asked.

Hathaway didn't answer and simply left class.

*-PRNF-*

Wes and Rey were still typing away and working on Hathaway's morpher.

"Aagh! This is so frustrating!" Rey said running his hands through his hair.

"Stay calm, we can do this." Wes said.

Just then, the monitor beeped alerting them that Rhinoceron had appeared.

Rey called the rangers up,

"Guys, Rhinoceron is back."

Rilan, Leonide, Marias and Zeili came downstairs.

"We're on it, Nova Force! Start it Up!"

Rilan said. His teammates followed suit.

They brought forth their Nova Runners and drove down the tunnel.

They resurfaced about 20 yards away from Rhinoceron.

The re-energized monster spotted them and blasted them. The Nova Rangers barely avoided the attack and skid to a stop.

They dismounted.

"Time to finish what we started!"

Leonide said.

"I'd love to see you try!" Rhinoceron growled. The rangers charged at the monster. Rilan and Leonide attacked him individually before attacking together. Rhinoceron swatted them away and blasted Marias and Zeili.

"Pathetic!" Rhinoceron growled.

"Try us!" Blade called out.

The Lunar Rangers came charging at Rhinoceron.

"Hazard Dagger!" Roxy shouted.

"Nitro Scythe!" Megan called out.

The two attacked Rhinoceron.

Rhinoceron evaded Megan's attack and countered Roxy's. Megan got back up.

"Yah!" She grunted. She swung twice. Rhinoceron dodged both striked and hit her.

"Ugh!" She fell to the floor.

"My turn!" Blade said running towards Rhinoceron. He drew his Hazard Dagger and slashed him twice.

"Urgh!" Blade went for a third strike when Rhinoceron caught his arm and punched him in the stomach.

He tossed Blade to the floor.

"Is that it? We don't even need the Dreadnaught to beat you!"

Rhinoceron cackled.

"Ugh...Bastard." Rilan said.

Rey called Hathaway up.

"...Hello?"

"Hathaway! Get back home now!"

"...Fine."

Hathaway hung up and quickly made his way home.

"What is it Rey-!"

Hathaway looked at the screen in front of Rey and saw his allies being beaten down.

"Just like my dream..." Hathaway said.

"Hathaway, you have to go help them."

Wes said.

Hathaway shook his head.

"What good am I without my morpher? I'm a liability now."

Wes stood up.

"Look, you don't need your morpher to be a leader. This is gonna sound cheesy but, its not the Ranger that makes the man but the man that makes the Ranger." Wes said.

"I guess your right, they are my friends after all." Hathaway swiped his morpher and took off.

"Wait! We're not done with it yet!"

Rey said.

Back at the scene of the fight Marias and Rilan were attempting to stop Rhinoceron but to no avail.

"Why try anymore!" He said.

"Continuum Blaster!" Roxy shouted.

The Lunar Rangers fired their weapon only to have it blasted back at them.

"Ugh, that hurt a little!" Rhinoceron said.

Leonide and Zeili ran at him with their Raider Swords in hand. Rhinoceron caught their blades and then threw the rangers to the floor.

"Now, to end this."

"Not so fast!" Hathaway shouted.

Hathaway startled the monster.

"What the-? I thought you were out of commision?" Rhinoceron growled.

"Well obviously that's not the case anymore."

Hathaway pulled out his morpher.

"Nova Force! Start it Up!"

Hathaway morphed but then electricity crackled around his body just as it did before.

"Ngh!" He groaned.

"Hathaway what are you doing!"

Wes said into his mic.

"Like you said, the Man makes the Ranger!" Hathaway said ignoring whatever pain he felt.

The electricity subsided.

"Let's go! Orion Saber!" He shouted.

Hathaway's weapon materialized in his hands and he began to battle Rhinoceron. He slashed the monsters chest repeatedly before jumping up and kicking him. Rhinoceron stumbled backwards.

"How did you get so strong!" Rhinoceron said.

The electricty crackled again, much more abundant this time.

"Aagh, I gotta end this quick. Rey, don't be mad."

"What, why?" Rey said.

"Solar Disc! Solar Mode Activate!"

Hathaway pulled out his Disc and clipped it onto his belt buckle.

The electric current came back and repeated what happened before.

"Aaaaaah!" Hathaway groaned.

'Urgh...I can't let this stop me now! I have to protect my friends!'

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

In a flash of red light, he transformed.

His labored breathing began to stabilize.

"Vector Lancer!" He called out.

He charged at Rhinoceron and smashed the lance into his chest.

He delivered a series of combos before jumping backwards.

"Its over! Vector Blazer!" Hathaway said launching his attack.

The attack put a hole in Rhinocerons chest. The same orb that Aquarius used on the Nighlock was visible in the hole.

"What the? That's it, Hathaway! You can deter the excess energy into that orb! Its an energy generator." Rey said.

"But won't that power him up!" Hathaway said.

"Just trust me! The generator is damaged, it will hurt him more than help him." Rey responded.

"If you say so." Hathaway ran at him and grabbed ahold of the generator.

The energy began traveling between the two.

"Huh! What are you doing?" Rhinoceron said.

"Ugh! Its working!" Hathaway said.

The generator began flashing rapidly followed by an explosion.

Hathaway was sent flying backwards.

"Ugh!" He demorphed upon landing.

"Hathaway!" Roxy screamed as she scrambled over to him. She demorphed and helped him up.

"Argh...thanks Roxy." He said.

She rapped his forehead lightly.

"What were you thinking? You could have killed yourself!" She said.

"Eh, I was half exepecting that, but you know I would have been happy to die for you guys." Hathaway said standing up. The other Ranger walked over to him.

"What's wrong with you man!" Rilan said.

"Yeah! You could have killed yourself."

Megan said.

Hathaway laughed.

"You guys can all scream on me when we get home, I need to lay down. Ugh..." He said walking away.

Rey sighed in relief.

"We did it."

Wes leaned back in his seat.

'He sure is coming along.'

_**A/N: what do you think? Leave your responses!**_


	20. In the End part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!**_

Dragomir paced back and forth impatiently.

"Alpha! Omega!" He roared. The Gemini's entered Dragomir's room.

"Yes sir?" They asked in unison.

"The Dreadnaught is now ready correct?" He asked.

"Yes we are just making our final preparations." Omega said.

"Good, these Rangers will stand in my way of reviving my queen no longer! Our final assault is at hand!" Dragomir proclaimed.

"Excellent, we shall prepare all of the remaining forces at once." Alpha said.

Dragomir nodded and walked off.

"Our plan is going smoothly." Omega said.

"Yes, after we absorb Andromeda's power we can become all powerful again." Alpha said.

The two stalked off to begin the final attack.

*-PRNF-*

Blade and Zeili were walking down the streets of Ignus city.

"So...I've been meaning to ask, what are you gonna do when we beat the Blackhole Empire?"

"Um...I might go back to Nova with the others, you know to help rebuild what they've lost." Zeili said.

"Oh...that's great." Blade said.

"What about you?" Zeili asked.

"Oh we'll I never thought about it until now. I guess I could go to college."

Blade sighed.

"College?" Zeili asked.

"Oh, you probably don't have college on Nova." Blade remembered.

The two continued to walk down the street and talk.

*-PRNF-*

It was monday,third period and Hathaway was exhausted.

"Tiffany, what time is it now?" Hathaway whined.

"11:46, just like it was when you asked me 25 seconds ago." Tiffany said.

Hathaway moaned out loud causing a few students to look back at him.

"The board is up there!" He said.

A few students mumbled to themselves and turned back around.

"We only have until friday Hathaway, then we're out of school for summer break." Rey said writing down notes.

"But that's soo far away!" Hathaway said.

"Oh! I almost forgot about Breakout Dance!" Tiffany said with glee.

Rey groaned.

"I'm not going with you this year. I just wanna stay home and eat my doritos."

The teen said.

Roxy had just come into class and took her seat next to Tiffany.

"Hey guys." She said.

The trio waved at her.

"So, you going to the Breakout Dance?"

Tiffany asked.

Roxy raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is a Breakout Dance?"

"Its a dance the school has on every saturday at the end of the year before we go on summer break."

Hathaway said.

"We've been going since the 8th grade, albeit we snuck in." Rey said.

"Sounds like fun" Roxy said.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period. The four walked out of the classroom and headed to Mr. Caplan's class where Megan was.

The short girl had just exited the room.

"Hey guys." She waved.

"I'm heading to the roof, you guys coming?" Hathaway asked.

"I haven't been on the roof in a while, sure why not? It is lunch time after all."

Tiffany said.

"We're allowed to go to the roof?" Megan asked.

"Nope, but the alarm's broken ever since last years fire." Rey said.

"Well then let's go." Roxy said.

The group made their way up the stairs and finally to the roof.

Hathaway stretched his arms.

"This feels good." He said.

He sat down in the gravel that covered the roof.

Tiffany and Megan followed suit.

Roxy and Rey remained near the door.

"Wow, we've gone through a lot lately huh?" Tiffany said out of nowhere.

The others looked at her.

"This all started in april, you know you guys being Power Rangers, me and Rey getting dragged into it." Tiffany said.

Rey sighed, "Its been really amazing, despite everything that's happened."

"Uh guys I hate to break your heartfelt moment but it looks like we've got work to do." Hathaway said.

"What? Why?" Megan asked.

Hathaway pointed to the rising smoke east of them.

"Let's go you two." He said. The three stepped to the edge of the building.

"Nova Force! Start it Up!"

"Lunar Force! Go!"

The three morphed.

"Wait, why did we morph up here?" Roxy asked.

Hathaway looked at her.

"No. Don't you dare-Aaaaahhh!"

Hathaway had pushed her off.

"Wait, no!"

He then grabbed Megan and jumped.

"Sonic Jet!" Hathaway called out.

A miniature version of the Nitro Jet materialized below them and the three landed on it.

Roxy, who was still catching her breath spoke.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. AGAIN!"

She shouted.

"Sorry, jeez." Hathaway said shrugging his shoulders.

The Sonic Jet carried them all the way to the source of the smoke.

"I see Blade and Zeili!" Megan said pointing.

"What the hell is that thing they're fighting?" Roxy said.

"Let's find out!" Hathaway said jumping off the Sonic Jet.

The three landed just as Zeili and Blade were blasted backwards.

"You guys okay?" Megan asked helping the two up.

"Yeah, but this thing means buisness!"

Blade said.

Hathaway looked at the creature.

It was robotic in nature, green with blood red eyes its chest was riddled with patterns and markings and in the center a multicolored gem.

"I can't help but feel like I've seen this thing from somewhere before." Zeili said.

"Who cares? Let's get it!" Roxy said.

Hathaway, Roxy and Megan charged at it.

The monsters's gem glowed, Red, White and Silver. It attacked the Rangers and easily dropped them.

"What the hell? Its like it knew what I was going to do!" Megan said.

The monster was closing in on them when Marias, Leonide and Rilan intercepted it.

The monster took a few steps back.

"You guys alright?" Leonide asked.

"Yeah. But be careful, this thing looks like it can counter our moves before we make them."

Rilan looked at the monster then did a double take.

"That's...the Dreadnaught!" He said.

Under their helmets, the Novians had a look of shock on their face.

"What's a Dreadnaught?" Blade asked.

"Its the BlackHole Empire's most fearsome weapon. And its the main reason why we lost the battle against them on Nova." Leonide said.

"Then...this is it." Hathaway said standing up.

The other rangers took his side.

"We have to beat this thing!" Hathaway said. The eight rangers ran at the Dreadnaught. The Dreadnaught's chest glowed all eight of the rangers colors and attacked.

Hathaway went first, he swung his Orion Saber at the monster who blocked it. Roxy jumped over him and went to attack. She swung twice but missed both times. The Dreadnaught caught her third attack and restrained her.

"Raider Gun!" Hathaway called out.

He went to fire but stopped.

Roxy was still being restrained by the Dreadnaught.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot!" Roxy said.

"I...I can't!" Hathaway said.

The Dreadnaught threw her aside and blasted Hathaway.

"Aaagh!" He groaned. The blast sent him flying.

Rilan and Leonide charged in next.

Rilan threw a punch which the Dreadnaught countered with amazing speed. Rilan threw another punch then a kick. The Dreadnaught evaded all of them and then dragged his claws across Rilans chest. The attack knocked him to the floor.

Leonide ran in next. He swung at the monster with his Raider Sword who blocked all the attacks. The Dreadnaught out manuvered Leonide and jumped backwards.

"Neo Trident!" Leonide called out.

His weapon materialized and he continued his attack.

The Dreadnaught kept its distance the whole time and expertly evaded all of his attacks.

The Dreadnaught kicked Leonide's Neo Trident out his hands then began a vicious beating.

He knocked Leonide to the floor and redirected his attention to Marias.

Marias readied herself.

She drew her Raider Gun and opened fire. The Dreadnaught evaded her shots with amazing agility.

"What! I never miss! That's right he's the Dreadnaught-oof!" The monster had lunged forward and elbowed her in the gut. The hit sent her flying. The Dreadnaught zoomed past her and then proceeded to kick her in the back.

She went tumbling to the floor.

Zeili drew her Raider Sword and called forth her Radiant Shield.

"Hah!" She lunged at it.

The Dreadnaught blocked her intial attack and countered with one of his own. Zeili's Radiant Shield blocked the attack. The Dreadnaught started punching the shield harder and harder.

The Dreadnaught kept punching until there was a crack in the shield revealing the binary stream inside.

"What the-!" Zeili said. The Dreadnaught sent a wave of energy at her. The shield blasted apart and the binary disappeared. The wave of energy also sent her flying.

"Hey! Over here!" Roxy shouted.

The Dreadnaught turned to face her.

"Energy Knives!" Roxy shouted.

Her knives appeared and she threw them at the Dreadnaught.

The Dreadnaught used its impressive speed to evade them.

"Shit!" She said. She created more knives and threw them. The Dreadnaught evaded those too.

"Come on!" Roxy said. It was very clear to see that she was losing her temper.

Roxy growled and ran towards him.

She threw a rather sloppy punch at the Dreadnaught. The Dreadnaught had energy charged into his hand, evaded her punch and delivered an open palm to her midsection. Roxy sank to her knees and then down to the floor.

"Hyper Arrow!" Blade shouted.

His weapon materialized into his hand and he prepared three energy arrows.

The Dreadnaught sped forward and knocked the bow out of his hand.

"Ugh!" Blade grunted.

The Dreadnaught slashed its claws across Blade's chest.

Blade flipped backwards and landed painfully on the floor.

"Nitro Scythe!" Megan said.

She ran at the Dreadnaught and swung her scythe. The Dreadnaught side stepped her and pushed her. She lost her balance and the Dreadnaught took the opportunity to kick her in the back.

"Gah!" Megan groaned as she tumbled to the floor. The Dreadnaught walked over to her and wrenched her up by her wrist. He slashed her midsection repeatedly and then tossed her to the floor.

"Ugh...this thing is strong..." Roxy groaned. Hathaway rolled onto his stomach.

"Let's hit him with the Raider Wave."

The eight rangers got to their feet.

RAIDER WAAVVEE!

LUNAR WAAVVEE!

The rangers blasted the Dreadnaught.

"That got him!" Hathaway said.

The Dreadnaught quickly recovered and zoomed past all of the rangers knocking them down.

"Ugh! This is terrible!" Leonide said.

The sky suddenly began crackling with lightning and the Geminis emerged.

"Don't you see? The Dreadnaught is the epitome of our technology. There is no way you can beat it as it knows all of your moves." Alpha said.

Omega nodded.

"Give up, maybe you'll be spared when the BlackHole empire's armada invades your planet and takes your planets life source." He said.

"Never! There's no way in hell we'll let you goons win!" Hathaway said.

"Yeah, we'll take you and Dragomir down!" Rilan said.

"Hmph, I'll admit it, you've got heart. But what will you think when you see this?" Omega said pointing towards the sky.

The Rangers looked upward. They could see the the shadows of many ships descending to earth.

"Oh my God..." Megan gasped.

"Here we go again." Marias said.

The rangers looked on.

They were in for the biggest fight of their lives.

_**A/N: Here we go! The big fight! Can the rangers do it? Can they pull of the impossible? Why the hell am I asking you? You're the readers! Anyway, read and review please!**_


	21. In the End part 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Power Rangers!

The rangers looked to the skies and prepared themselves.

"You all shouldn't be so concerned about them yet. Pay attention to the Dreadnaught."

The Dreadnaught shook and grew to an enormous size.

"Aw dammit! Wes! Send the Chrono Carrier!" Hathaway said.

"On its way." Wes replied.

The Chrono Carrier made its way through the air and the Rangers boarded it.

The Nova Rangers ran to their respective Zords.

"Opening hatches. Nitro Jet launch." Wes said.

Hathaway's Zord took off first.

"Mach Racer launch." Rilan was next.

"Torrent Chaser launch." Leonide took off.

"Rapid Cruiser launch." Marias dropped out of the bottom of the Carrier.

"Solara Flyer launch." Zeili was the last to launch. The Zords flew toward the monster.

The team spoke in unison.

"AssaultMax Megazord transformation go!"

Nitro Jet was first. Nitro Jet's back bent back on a 90 Degree angle.

The wings bent in the middle then bent upwards forming a shoulder like appearance. Mach Racer came next. It's back linked to the bent portion of

Nitro Jet. Its wheels split apart from the body. They then flipped forward created what looked like a waist. The

back part of Mach Racer spilt apart and bent backwards so that the back wheels met each other. The insides sprouted pegs which looked like arms could connect to it. Torrent Chaser

went upright so that the nose was in the air. The nose bent backward and conected to Mach Racer. The bus split in the middle which gave the

impression of legs. Rapid Cruiser split apart and connected to the sides of Mach Racer. It then split in the middle to form the arms. Solara Flyer

swooped in and connected to the back of Mach Racer. The back of Solara Flyer disconnected and contorted itself so that it looked like a robot head with a crown resembling the crest on the

Nova Ranger suits. The head connected to the bent portion of Nitro Jet. The visor on the face flashed and the Megazord came to life.

"AssaultMax Megazord! Ready!"

The Gale Flyers flew side by side.

"SuperGale Megazord! Go!" They said in unison. Roxy's plane's wings flipped forward. The nose bent backward. The tail bent backwards and hips spun out. Blade's airship split into four parts.

Two legs and two arms. The legs connected to the hips. The arms connected to the wings. Megan's

smaller plane landed on the neck of Roxy's plane. The back of the plane split apart revealing a face. The nose came back over and connected to the engines of the plane.

"SuperGale Megazord! Ready!"

AssaultMax took its place next to SuperGale.

"We've gotta finish this thing!" Marias said.

"Right. Let's get him!" Hathaway said.

The two megazords stomped towards the Dreadnaught. The Dreadnaught readied itself. Assaultmax went in first.

The megazord threw a punch which the Dreadnaught caught and pushed it away. SuperGale stormed in and threw a punch, hitting the Dreadnaught.

The creature stumbled backwards.

"Quick! While he's stunned!" Roxy said.

"AssaultMax Super Saber!" The Nova Rangers called out. Binary in the sky flashed and the Super Saber took its place. The AssaultMax grasped it.

"AssaultMax Megazord! Giga Spin Slash!" The megazord started spin rapidly. AssaultMax spun around the monster in a pentagon shape. The sword slashed from all five points then rushed forward slashing it one last

time. AssaultMax stopped spinning, facing away from the monster pointing the sword at no one in particular.

The Dreadnaught seemed unaffected by the attack.

"Dammit!" Hathaway said.

"Our turn!" Roxy shouted. GaleStorm Megazord opened up its chest.

"GaleStorm Megazord! Maelstrom Blazer!" A cannon thrust forward out of the chest and fired a multi colored

light. The Dreadnaught was taken aback by the attack but not hurt.

"Those were our strongest attacks!"

The Dreadnaught's chest glowed.

It brought its forearms around its chest then pulled back. A powerful energy blast erupted from the gem on its chest.

The attack hit both Megazords.

The megazords were blasted apart and the rangers were sent flying.

The eight of them crashed into the building behind the megazord.

Upon landing they demorphed.

"Ugh! Brutal." Blade groaned.

"It took out the Megazord, what are we gonna do?" Zeili said.

Leonide looked through the window they crashed through.

"We better make a descision and fast, look!" He said. The Dreadnaught was about to attack the building when several blasts stopped it.

The Rangers looked to the direction of the blasts only to see the Chrono Carrier.

"You guys okay?" Wes' voice said.

"We're fine. But there's no way we can beat that thing." Rilan said.

"Maybe not, but you guys at least need to try." Tiffany's voice said.

Hathaway stood up.

"We gotta get back in this-!" Hathaway heard footsteps above them.

Just then tons of wanderers stormed through the two exits on the floor they were in.

"Of course." Marias said. The rangers readied themselves.

"Wait, what do we do about the Dreadnaught?" Megan asked.

"You guys stay here we'll go and take that thing down." Hathaway said.

"All right, let's do this." Roxy said.

"Nova Force! Start it up!"

"Lunar Force! Go!"

The rangers morphed again and the Lunar Rangers began fighting the wanderers.

"Guys, we have to get them out of the building." Blade said knocking down a wanderer. The Lunar Rangers continued to fight while the Nova Rangers ran up the stairs.

Hathaway flipped a wanderer over and off the staircase.

"Raider Gun!" He called out as more came down the staircase.

He fired on them and blasted them to the floor.

The Nova Rangers made their way to the roof only to see the Chrono Carrier blasting the Dreadnaught.

"Guys! Get back into the Zords!" Rey said.

"We can't hold this guy much longer."

Wes said.

"Everybody go!" Hathaway said as the rangers jumped off the roof and into their damaged Zords. The rangers began messing with their controls to get the Zords back online. After that they began the transformation back into the Megazord.

"AssaultMax Megazord! Ready!" They shouted. The Chrono Carrier backed away from the Dreadnaught.

"AssaultMax Super Saber!" The team called out. The sword appeared and the megazord took ahold of it. AssaultMax charged towards the Dreadnaught.

The Megazord slashed the Dreadnaught who was unaffected. The Dreadnaught punched the mecha twice followed by a strong kick sending the Megazord backwards. The impact of the kick rattled the cockpit.

"Aagh!" The rangers groaned.

The Dreadnaught continued towards them and slashed them across the chest.

"How are we gonna beat this thing? Its too strong!" Leonide groaned.

"We have to think of something..." Marias said.

As the Megazord struggled to get back up the Dreadnaught closed in. Wes was in the Chrono Carrier overlooking the AssaultMax's specs. Hopefully something could help them take the damned thing down.

"Guys, I think your Solar Mode is about to come in handy." Wes said smiling.

"What, why?" Zeili asked.

"Turns out the Solar Protocol is a key to activate some sort of energy reserve in the AssaultMax Megazord. Go for it you guys." Wes instructed them. The megazord fired the mini guns located on both sides of the crown making the Dreadnaught back away.

The AssaultMax got up.

"Well let's pray this works."

The Rangers drew their discs.

"Solar Disc! Solar Mode activate!"

They said. After transforming they waited for something to happen but nothing did.

"Why isn't anything happening?"

Hathaway said gripping the controls.

"Guys, on your morphers punch in the code 9777." Rey said. They did so and instantly the Megazord shone brightly.

After the light faded, the Megazord had the Solar Mode attire in all the correct places.

"The power levels are skyrocketing!" Tiffany said.

"That's all I needed to hear, AssaultMax Super Vector Lancer!"

A super sized Vector Lancer appeared in the AssaultMax's hands.

The Megazord stormed towards the

Dreadnaught and slashed it twice across the chest.

The robot stumbled backwards. The AssaultMax did not let up. It kept attacking until it knocked the Dreadnaught down.

*-PRNF-*

Meanwhile, the Lunar Rangers had lead the wanderers out of the building.

"Whoa! Look at the AssaultMax!" Megan pointed. Blade and Roxy knocked down both wanderers that they were fighting and looked at the megazord beatdown on the Dreadnaught.

"Where did that armor come from?" Blade wondered as he flipped a wanderer over.

The AssaultMax slashed the Dreadnaught again, this time causing sparks to fly. The AssaultMax's Super Vector Lancer began to glow.

"Let's finish this! Vector Finish!"

Hathaway said. The Megazord lunged at the Dreadnaught at full speed.

It drove its lance into the creature before passing through it.

The Megazord skidded to a stop.

The Dreadnaught left a large explosion in its wake.

"Thank God we beat it." Hathaway said.

"No time for a break we gotta get down there and help them-!"

The AssaultMax was suddenly blasted by the ships in the sky.

"Ugh! What the hell?" Marias groaned.

"They're firing on us!" Zeili said.

Leonide messed with the controls.

"We're in trouble, that last blast took out our targeting mechanism!"

Wes spoke into his mic.

"Guys abandon the Megazord!" Wes said.

"He's right, we don't have a choice!" Hathaway said. The Rangers jumped out of the Megazord and landed on the ground, hard.

"Oh, no." Marias said. The megazord had lost both its arms and had a hole in its chest. The mecha fell to the floor with a thud.

"Its so sad about your robot." Aquarius said, appearing infront of them.

"Oh great, you're here." Leonide said.

"Don't be mad I brought friends, you see?" Aquarius said. Suddenly, a massive swarm of wanderers surrounded them.

"This is bigger than anything I've ever seen..." Rilan said.

Suddenly the demorphed Lunar Rangers were sent flying at them.

"Guys!" Hathaway said, checking on all three of them.

"They can't fight right now, and we're just about running on empty too."

Leonide said.

"We have to get to the Chrono Carrier, Wes?" Marias called out.

"You guys have to come to us, if we drop our cloaking and fly to you they'll be locked onto us." Wes said.

"Well where are you?" Zeili asked.

"Outskirts of the city, hurry." Wes said.

"Got it, guys let's go." Hathaway instructed. They turned to leave when Aquarius appeared infront of them.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked.

"Orion Saber!" Hathaway called out.

His weapon materialized into his hands.

"Not me. C'mon!" Hathaway said leading him away.

"Hathaway!" The others called out.

"Go! I'll catch up!"

Reluctantly, the remaining rangers ran.

After a heavy sigh of relief Hathaway turned his attention back to Aquarius.

"All right, come on!" Hathaway shouted as he charged at Aquarius.

_**A/N: Part 3 coming up! Wait for it! Btw the end is a four parter.**_


	22. In The End part 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!**_

The sun was setting on Ignus City. The Rangers minus Hathaway, ran as fast as they could through the thousands of wanderers ahead of them.

They chopped, hacked and slashed their way through the horde.

"I can't keep this up much longer!"

Leonide said. Rilan punched a wanderer and kept walking with Blade.

"We can't stop now! Let's go!" He instructed. The Rangers continued to run through the massive hoard of wanderers.

*-PRNF-*

Hathaway sliced two wanderers, kicked a third and elbowed a fourth.

"Hah!" He grunted. The wanderers dissappeared but more took their place.

"Rey! Re-rout all team artillery to me!"

Hathaway instructed.

"Done!" Rey said.

"Paradox Cannon!" Hathaway shouted.

The weapon materialized into his hands.

"Spread Fire!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger. The blast blew up a good portion of the wanderers. Even more swarmed in on him. He fired the cannon twice before it de-materialized.

"Raider Gun!" Hathaway said.

He drew his blaster and fired at the wanderers. He slashed two more with his Orion Saber and kicked another away from him.

"I can't keep this up...!" Hathaway noticed a crowd of wanderers surrounding something.

From his angle he couldn't tell until he heard a scream. He ran towards the crowd and knocked some of the wanderers aside.

He came to see a boy, not much older than himself, protecting what appeared to be his sister.

The wanderers were beating on him, causing the fabric of his shirt to come apart.

"Back off!" Hathaway shouted. He knocked all the wanderers away.

The beaten and bruised man looked up.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He said.

Hathaway nodded.

"Let's get you outta here." Hathaway said.

He helped the boy and his sister up.

They took off into a nearby alley.

"There's a little hold up somewhere near by." The boy said holding his sister in his arms. Hathaway turned a corner and ran into a wanderer.

He disarmed the wanderer and bashed its head into the wall followed by shooting it. They continued running until they reached a boarded up building.

"Wow, people here sure move fast." Hathaway said.

"This was acutally made a while ago, most people come here when there's a monster attack." The boy said.

"Huh, well here you go I gotta get back before they find this spot."

The boy nodded, "Thank you so much."

Hathaway nodded and took off in the direction he came from.

*-PRNF-*

It was dark out by now and the rangers were too exhausted to keep running.

They set up a camp and lit a fire to keep warm. Marias sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" She said.

"Whatever we can, we can't let Dragomir win again." Leonide said.

"But we're all exhausted, Aquarius and the biggest hoard of wanderers I've ever seen are on the loose." Zeili said.

"What are we gonna do without Hathaway though?" Megan said.

As if on cue, Hathaway now demorphed had come into the encampment.

"Oh thank God you guys are all okay."

He said.

"Good, now everyone is here." Rilan said. Hathaway took a seat next to the fire.

"So what can we do? The BlackHole empire sent us running for cover. They're most likely going to start the consumption of the planet's Life Source." Zeili said.

"Okay, what's all of this Life Source nonsense?" Roxy asked.

"A Life Source is the energy that let's your planet maintain its stability. If the Life Source were to be removed the planet would degrade over time into nothing. Like Nova."

The earthborn rangers were a bit shocked.

"Has Nova completely deteriorated?" Hathaway asked.

"No, a planet takes a year to completely deteriorate so we still have time." Marias said.

Megan thought to herself for a second.

"What could they possibly need so much power for?" She asked.

Marias, Leonide and Zeili looked stumped at that point.

"For Queen Andromeda." Rilan said.

"Queen Andromeda?" Marias asked.

"Queen Andromeda was always the one true empress of the BlackHole empire, but after exhausting her power she was transformed into a crystal, the legend says, _only the power of the planets can awaken the empress_." Rilan said.

"So the point of all of this is to revive Queen Andromeda." Blade said.

"Well we can't let this happen. We've gotta get on Dragomir's ship and stop him." Megan said.

Hathaway thought for a moment,

"I'll go." He said plainly.

The other rangers excluding Rilan looked at him as if he was insane.

There were mixed responsed followe by Rilan hushing them.

"I'm going with you, after all I owe Dragomir some payback." He said.

Hathaway smiled.

"We've got this." He said. Rilan fist bumped his leader.

Wes beeped in on their morphers.

"If you guys are going, take the Sonic Jet in cruiser mode, it'll cloak you from view." Hathaway nodded. Roxy seemed a bit distressed at this point.

"You guys better be careful." Rey interjected.

"Yeah!" Tiffany shouted.

"We're gonna head off soon." Rilan said.

"Okay, while you guys do that, we'll fend off the monsters down here."

Leonide said. The others began conversing amongst themselves.

Hathaway got up and walked away from the group. Roxy stared as Hathaway walked off. She sighed and looked at her feet. Her morpher beeped. It was Tiffany.

"What is it?" Roxy asked.

"I still remember what you told me that day about Hathaway. You'd better say something to him before he leaves." Tiffany answered.

"But what if-!" Tiffany cut her off with an abrupt grunt.

"Since when is it like you to let something bother you this much? Now go!" Tiffany said.

"Okay, okay!" Roxy said. She got up and went after Hathaway.

*-PRNF-*

"Well Dad, I'm doing this for you. I wish you could have seen how far I've come."

Hathaway said, his ring illuminated by the moonlight.

He heard footsteps behind him. It was Roxy.

"Oh hey." He said.

"Hey." She whispered softly.

"What's up?" Hathaway asked.

Roxy kicked at a pebble.

"Listen, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." She said.

"I'm listening." Hathaway said.

Roxy was at a loss for words. No guy had ever made her feel like this before.

She never had a problem with speaking her mind. Say it!, Say it!

"I-I..."

"C'mon, you can say it."

Hathaway said. Screw it.

In one swift motion Roxy had rushed forward, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. Hathaway was a bit stunned but not displeased.

Hathaway cupped his left hand around her face and embraced her with the other. The two leaned away from each other. Roxy was still at a loss for words but Hathaway spoke.

"I get it now, you don't need to say anything." He said.

A soft smile formed on her face and tears formed in her eyes.

Hathaway wiped them away.

"Hey, where's that tough Roxy Summers I'm so used to seeing?"

Roxy punched him on the shoulder.

"She never left." The Silver Ranger said.

The two finally separated from each other. Roxy smiled.

"I want you to come back you hear me?" She instructed.

Hathaway nodded.

"You can count on it." Hathaway said.

Just then the other rangers had come over to them.

"Rilan's ready to go." Zeili said.

"I am too. Let's get on with it."

The two rangers stepped away from their comrades.

"Good luck you guys." Blade said.

The two nodded.

"Nova Force! Start it up!"

The two morphed in red and purple flashes of light.

"Sonic Jet! Cruiser mode!" Hathaway said. His miniature jet, now with a cockpit and capable of housing two appeared before them.

The two stepped into it and waved before ascending and taking off.

"Please come back to me..." Roxy whispered softly as the wind blew her hair around.

_**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was a little short but I wanted to get it out there.**_

_**This is it! The final showdown in the final chapter of this season! Be sure to look for it, I'll try to have it up as soon as possible. Until then, bye! :)**_


	23. In the End part 4

_**Dislaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!**_

"Our victory is at hand... Excellent!" Dragomir proclaimed.

The Gemini's had appeared before him.

"Ah my most loyal and dependent Generals, what is it?"

"We'd like to begin siphoning the Life Source from the earth." Alpha said.

"You may do so. Our victory is assured."

Dragomir said.

The Gemini's nodded and teleported away. Dragomir laughed silently to him self.

*-PRNF-*

The Sonic Jet reached the the main ship and waited for another airship to board before entering it. Hathaway and Rilan, jumped out. The Sonic Jet dematerialized and the Rangers began their trek. Hathaway and Rilan took cover behind the ships as they moved forward.

"Where do you think Dragomir is?" Hathaway asked.

"I dunno, we're just gonna have to find out." Rilan responded. The two continued forward until they made their way to the elevator.

The next floor was full of wanderers and weapons.

"This isn't it. Let's try the deck." Rilan said clicking the button.

As the elevator rose, the two readied themselves. Hathaway pulled out his Raider Gun.

"You ready?" He asked.

Rilan nodded and pulled out his own Raider Gun.

"Let's do it." The elevator stopped on the deck an opened.

Hathaway and Rilan ran out of the elevator. They disarmed the two wanderers in front of them before they could make any noise.

After they cleared the deck they searched around for anything that might help.

Hathaway stopped at one panel.

From what he could tell it was the Life Source drainer, and it was active.

"This is the Life Source Drainer, I gotta shut it off before-!" Hathaway was cut off by a blast to his back knocking him over the panel. Rilan turned to Hathaway, suprised by what happened.

"Hathaway-aagh!" Rilan was blasted as well. The two looked over to the source of the blast only to see Dragomir with a smoking hand, walking towards them.

"You dare set foot upon my ship!" He roared.

Hathaway and Rilan got up.

"We don't have time to talk, bring it Dragomir!" Rilan shouted.

*-PRNF-*

As Hathaway and Rilan's battle began, so did the Rangers on earth.

Aquarius was leading the troops still destroying the surrounding buildings.

"Where are you rangers-!" Aquarius was cut off by a rock being thrown at his head. Aquarius spun around only to see a crowd of citizens with weapons like bats and pipes in hand.

"We're not gonna let you destroy our city any more!" A man said.

"We've had it with you monsters!" A woman said. The crowd yelled in agreement.

"Fine humans, if that's the way you want it, wanderers!"

The foot soldiers prepared to attack.

"Stop!" A voice called out.

The civilians and Aquarius looked around to see the other rangers to their left and walking towards them.

The civilians murmured amongst themselves wondering who these six teens were.

"Aquarius! This ends here!" Leonide said.

Aquarius chuckled.

"You think so huh? You are welcome to try and defeat all of us!" Aquarius said as the crowd of wanderers roared in agreement.

"This is it guys, you ready?" Leonide asked.

"Right!" They all said.

"Nova Force! Start it Up!"

"Lunar Force! Go!"

The rangers morphed in a brilliant flash of multicolored light.

Once the light subsided the rangers struck their individual poses.

"Power! Rangers!" They shouted.

The civilians cheered on as the rangers readied themselves.

"Huh, wanderers attack." Aquarius said.

With a raise of his finger, the wanderers bum rushed the rangers.

The rangers charged forward, weapons in hand.

Leonide ran in with his Neo Trident.

He slashed five wanderers across the chest. Leonide flipped backwards and slashed five more. A wanderer came at him and he punched it away.

Then he flipped another over and stomped on it's stomach. Leonide used his trident as a battery ram knocking more to the floor. Leonide drew his Raider Gun and blasted even more.

Marias fired her Storm Bow into a crowd of wanderers blasting them apart. She kicked one in the side of the head. Marias flipped over another and fired her Storm Bow. She drew her Raider Sword and slashed two wanderers. She ran forward, slid and spun around to fire more arrows at the wanderers.

Zeili pushed wanderers backwards with her Radiant Shield, and sent them flying with one forceful thrust.

She jumped up and kicked two more in the head. Zeili landed and fired her Raider Gun at several other wanderers.

She kicked a wanderer away from her and used her Radiant Shield to knock more wanderers away from her.

Roxy rand through the crowd of wanderers with her Hazard Dagger in hand. She slashed two across the chest before punching a third. Roxy flipped one over her shoulder before jumping onto a old car. The wanderers followed her but she knocked them all off of it.

Roxy deilivered a lariat to another running straight at her.

"Come on!" She shouted.

Meanwhile, Megan was attacking wanderers with her Nitro Scythe.

She sliced three wanderers before cartwheeling and then axe-kicking another. She swung her scythe around in a 360 motion, knocking all the surrounding wanderers to the ground.

She kicked a wanderer to the floor and punched it the chest. Megan hit another with the end of her scythe then jumped back.

"I've had it with you guys! Crescent Strike!" Megan said.

She shot the attack off in two different directions and The wanderers around her were blown to pieces.

Blade had his Hazard Dagger and Hazard Sword in hand slashed through the wanderers. "Hyah!" He grunted.

Blade round-housed a wanderer then slashed three more. He ran forward and dropkicked another wanderer.

Blade sliced two more before gliding backwards.

SUPER HAZARD WAAVVEE!

HAZARD WAAVVEE!

Blade blasted the wanderers taking out a good portion of them.

The Rangers reunited.

Leonide looked to both sides.

"Let's finish the rest of these guys!"

"Right-o!" Megan said in response.

This time the Rangers pulled out all of their weapons. Roxy held the Continuum Blaster, Leonide wielded the Paradox Cannon everyone else prepared the Raider Wave, Hazard Wave and Super Hazard Wave.

RAIDER WAAVVEE!

HAZARD WAAVVEE!

SUPER HAZARD WAAAVVVE!

"Paradox Cannon! Spread Fire!"

"Continuum Blaster! Fire!"

The six rangers fired off all of their attacks blowing away all of the wanderers. The citizens still watching, cheered loudly over the Rangers present victory. It wasn't long before Aquarius appeared before them.

"Are you proud of your minor victory?"

He questioned.

"It won't be so minor when you take your last breath." Blade said pointing the Hazard Sword at him.

"Very confident I see? Well come at me then." Aquarius said stretching his arms apart as to welcome the attempt.

*-PRNF-*

Hathaway and Rilan were evading all of Dragomir's energy blasts as best they could.

"We gotta hurry up and beat Dragomir!" Rilan said ducking down.

Hathaway leaped over a control panel.

"Easier said than done!"

Dragomir laughed loudly upon hearing this.

"You could never hope to beat me!" He said. Rilan and Hathaway met up behind a control panel.

"No more running, you with me buddy?" Hathaway asked.

"Let's get him" Rilan said.

The two leaped over the control panel and charged at Dragomir. Hathaway swung first. He slashed Dragomir across the chest twice. The creature seemed unaffected. Rilan ran up and kicked him in the chest. Dragomir punched Hathaway who fell to the floor.

He swung on Rilan who evaded the attack and came back up with his Raider Gun. He blasted Dragomir in the stomach who stumbled backwards.

Hathaway came back and dropkicked the monster. Dragomir fell backwards but regained his composure.

"Rrgh!" He roared. Dragomir blasted the two with an energy beam and sent them to the floor.

"Ugh! We can't fight him here! And besides, he'll have back up in a heart beat!" Hathaway said.

"Well let's hit him where it hurts the most! Distract him!" Rilan said taking Hathaway's Raider Gun. Hathaway got back up.

"Orion Saber!" Hathaway said. Hathaway charged at Dragomir and began fighting him again.

Rilan blasted apart all of the control panels with both Raider Guns.

Dragomir saw what Rilan was doing and called out.

"You idiot you'll destroy the Life Source Drainer!"

"That's the idea!" Rilan shouted.

The Life Source Drainer shut down as did the functions in the ships flight controls. The ship shook and rattled.

There was a loud bang before taking a noticable descent.

Dragomir let out a ferocious roar.

"You fools! I will bury you for that!"

The two rangers readied themselves.

"Looove to see you try!" Hathaway said.

The three continued their battle.

*-PRNF-*

The Rangers were slowly gaining the upper hand on Aquarius.

Leonide slashed him across the chest and kicked him into Marias. Marias swept him off of his feet and shot him with her Raider Gun. The force of the blast sent Aquarius flying into a pile of debris.

"Urgh! You damned Rangers" he roared. He fired an energy blast at Marias and Leonide who were blasted to the floor. Zeili and Roxy didn't let up the pressure though. Roxy used her Energy Knives and threw them at Aquarius who was now back on his feet.

The attacks hit Aquarius who was knocked backwards. Zeili fired her Raider Gun at Aquarius blasting him several times.

"Ugh! Agh!" The Brigadier General groaned. Roxy and Megan were in Eclipse mode and really let him have it.

Megan slashed Aquarius with her Providence Sabre then kicked him backwards. She roundhoused Aquarius knocking him over to Roxy. Roxy greeted him with a knee to the gut before smashing the hilt of the sword into his face. She then dealt repeated sword strikes to his chest and abdomen.

She finished with a jumping kick to the chest. The attack sent Aquarius flying.

He landed on the ground hard just as the Rangers regrouped.

"Ragh, where do you all muster such power!" Aquarius said, struggling to get back up.

"Its simple really." Marias said.

"We all have the desire to protect!"

The six rangers yelled out in perfect unison. Aquarius let out a startling roar. "Well then you can die with those foolish means!" He shouted. A ball of energy began to form in his hands.

"This is it! There is no way you can survive taking my full power head on!"

Leonide took out his Solar Disc, As did the Nova Rangers. Blade pulled out his Eclipse Disc. The Rangers transformed into their ultimate modes to finish Aquarius.

"That cannot stop me! RRAGH!" He roared. He threw the ball of energy at the Rangers. The Lunar Rangers took the attack head on while the Nova Rangers evaded the attack.

"Hahahahahahahaa!" Aquarius cackled.

"Don't get so full of yourself!" Leonide shouted. Aquarius spun around, completely stunned.

"Vector Tsunami!" Leonide shouted.

He delivered his attack to Aquarius.

"Vector Storm!" Marias said as she hit him next.

"Vector Tornado!" Zeili said as she delivered her attack.

The Lunar Rangers used this opportunity to shrugg off the attack the Aquarius hit them with.

"Our turn! Providence Break!"

The Lunar Rangers all slashed in an X-Pattern. The resulting explosion made Aquarius sink to one knee in defeat.

"Heh, looks like you've beaten me...but you're not done yet..." Aquarius exploded into a burst of flames.

The rangers changed back to their default forms.

"Not done yet? What does he mean by that?" Marias wondered. Zeili looked to the east.

"We don't really have time to worry about that, look!" She said pointing to the falling aircraft.

"Let's go!" Blade said taking off.

The other five rangers followed suit.

*-PRNF-*

Hathaway and Rilan were blasted backwards by Dragomir.

"Ugh!" Rilan goraned.

Dragomir walked forward.

"You'll regret this!" He roared.

Hathaway looked out of the window.

They were quickly apporaching a rock quarry.

"Rilan! Let's go!" Hathaway said jumping out the window behind him.

Rilan followed suit.

The two dove out took about a hundred foot drop to the hard ground outside.

"Get up!" Hathaway said, helping Rilan to his feet. The two ran and dove to avoid the crash of the ship.

They landed flat on their backs a good distance away and watched the massive explosion of the ship.

"Phew!" Hathaway groaned.

"We did it, there's no way Dragomir could have survived that." He continued.

"Guys!" Megan called out to them.

Rilan and Hathaway got up.

"Hey everybody!" Hathaway said.

The eight demorphed rangers reunited.

"We did it!" Zeili cheered.

Back at HQ Rey and Tiffany were celebrating. But Wes seemed worried.

"That was too easy..." He pondered.

Just then a loud roar came from the fallen ship. The Rangers spun around to face it, only to see Dragomir, with smoke rising from his body.

"Dragomir!" Blade hissed.

"I knew it. Its never that easy." Wes said.

"Whatever the case may be its over right now, you guys ready!" Hathaway said pulling out his morpher.

His team followed suit.

"Ready!"

"Nova Force! Start it Up!"

"Lunar Force! Go!"

After the transformation the Rangers readied themselves.

"Blazing Flames! Red Nova Ranger!"

"Forceful Earth! Black Nova Ranger!"

"Raging Waves! Blue Nova Ranger!"

"Deadly Lightning! Yellow Nova Ranger!"

"Guiding Winds! Pink Nova Ranger!"

"The Silver Enigma! Silver Lunar Ranger!"

"The Gold Avenger! Gold Lunar Ranger!"

"The White Optimist! White Lunar Ranger!"

Hathaway stepped forward.

"With fierce determination we fight our way towards the future! Power Rangers Nova Force!" The Rangers struck their individual poses, then multicolored smoke mysteriously lifted from the ground.

"I...I will not be stopped!" Dragomir shouted. He charged at them.

"Guys, you don't have much time or energy to spare so make your move now." Wes instructed.

"Got it, let's finish this guy!" Hathaway said pulling out his Solar Disc.

Dragomir reached them before they could transform. The rangers split apart. "Now!" Rilan instructed.

The Nova Rangers pulled out their Raider Guns and fired at Dragomir.

The monster groaned and stumbled a bit.

"Let's do it now!" Zeili said.

The eight rangers transformed into their strongest forms. They then surrounded Dragomir and attacked from all sides. He was still stronger than they excpected and were knocked backwards.

"Ugh! Still this strong!" Rilan groaned.

Blade was slammed to the floor and dropped his Providence Sabre.

Hathaway was knocked down next to him.

"Grah! I don't have time for this, besides the chapter is already long enough!" Hathaway said. He scooped up Blade's Providence Sabre and charged at Dragomir.

"Yaaah!" He shouted. He hit Dragomir with a series of combos.

The BlackHole commander was knocked backwards.

"You won't beat me!" He roared.

He swung on Hathaway who flipped over him. Hathaway continued to beat on Dragomir with both weapons.

"Enough of this! Dual Vector Blazer!"

The Vector Lancer and the Providence Sabre were set ablaze.

Hathaway charged at Dragomir with a fierce battle cry.

"Stay back!" He shouted. Dragomir blasted a beam of energy at Hathaway who took the attack head on.

He stabbed Dragomir in the stomach with the Providence Sabre then excecuted his finishing move on Dragomir. After being hit with the move the Commander groaned out in agony.

"I have fallen, forgive me Queen Andromeda! I have failed you!" He exploded with and echoing groan.

Hathway spun around and rested his Vector Lancer on his shoulder and had the Providence Sabre at his side.

The Rangers reunited with him. Now at this point they've demorphed.

"Its finally over!" Leonide said.

Roxy ran over to Hathaway and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks for coming back." She said.

"Sure. No problem." He said kissing her back.

"Its about time." Blade said.

"Hey Rangers!"

The rangers looked to the cliffs only to see Omega and Alpha.

"You guys too?" Hathaway groaned.

"Don't worry, we're not here to fight you." Omega chuckled.

Alpha held up Andromeda's Orb.

"We got what we came for." He said.

"You'll be seeing us soon." Omega said.

The two teleported away.

The Rangers sighed in relief, no more fights. For now at least.

"Come on, let's go home." Rilan said.

Just then The Chrono Carrier hovered above them.

"Come on you guys." Wes said over the loudspeaker. The Rangers were beamed up to the Chrono Carrier and flew off.

At this point they were all thinking,

'Its finally over!'...or is it?

_**A/N: That was the final official chapter! I'm gonna do a prolouge sometime today. But other than that, please read and review! :3**_


	24. Denouement

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own Power Rangers**_

It had been a few days since the final battle against Dragomir. The city took serious damage but was repaired rather quickly though repairs were still in the works.

It was late at night and the Rangers, Wes and Tiffany were at the beach.

"So you guys are really going back to Nova?" Megan asked.

Rilan nodded. "Yeah, after the Life Source Drainer was destroyed, the collected Life Sources were returned to their original state."

"Don't worry though, we wont be gone for long." Leonide said.

"We're just gonna go back for a bit to ensure Nova's recovery." Marias said.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Hathaway said.

"We're gonna miss you too."Zeili said.

"Make sure you guys come back now." Blade sighed.

"He's right, after all the team isn't complete without you guys." Roxy added.

"We will" Rilan said.

After exchanging goodbyes the Novians boarded the Chrono Carrier. The ship ascended and departed for the long journey back to Nova.

Hathaway looked back at everyone else after the ship was out of sight.

"I miss'em already." he sighed. Among everyone, the feeling was mutual.

"Well i gotta get going too, my dad and my partner are gonna have an aneurysm when they see me again." Wes said flatly.

"I forgot you had to get back to the Silver Guardians." Rey said.

"I'll try to get back asap but don't count on it because I'll be up t my neck in work." Wes groaned rubbing his neck.

The group walked over to Wes' Jeep.

Wes hopped in and closed the door.

"Well, i'll see you when I see you." he said. The Jeep pulled out of its parking spot and drove off.

"It's just us now." Tiffany said walking off. The others followed her.

"You know we're not done right? the Gemini's are still out there with Andromeda's Orb." Blade said.

Hathaway shrugged his shoulders. "So? When they do show back up, we'll kick their asses."

"Huh, I never really thought about it like that." Megan said.

"Leave it to this idiot to think of it like that." Roxy chuckled.

"But you love this idiot." Hathaway said.

Roxy put her hands up in mock defeat, "Okay, cant argue with that." she said.

Now, it was time for them to rest up and enjoy the break, 'Cause they're gonna need it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well! part one is officially over and I just wanna thank everyone that commented or that I know read it; Aaric Uchiha, Equanox, SirTitanium, Myallbymyself123456789, are more people, but im too lazy to write them all. For those of you who care, a spin-off is in the works. buuut not for some time. I'm actually gonna work on a few other fics and get back to part 2 in early june. Once again thank you and stay tuned for these fics!**_

_**These are some fics that you're gonna see from me in the future.**_

_**Mobile Suit Gundam Rangers-Will start tomorrow**_

_**Power Rangers Cosmos Squad- Will be mid-june**_

_**Power Rangers S.D.F (Sonic Drive Force)- Not quite sure yet...**_

_**An un-named Young Justice fic- I will be looking for OC's!**_


End file.
